Wearing His Jersey
by MoMaster
Summary: Tris Prior wants more than anything to make it onto Chicago High School's football team. When she isn't accepted onto the team, she is accepted into a mysterious boy with a number for a name's world. When he helps her with her wishes, Tris doesn't know whether they're friends or enemies because of it, but she's just glad to have a relationship with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hi, everybody who's reading this! I hope you all like it. Here's the first chapter; I don't have a writing schedule; I update when I can, which is usually about once a week.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Divergent" books; Veronica Roth does.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter One**

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

"But Dad, I really want to," I argued.

"Beatrice, it is not safe. You could get a concussion, or break your arm, or . . . anything, really!" he said.

"I'll be careful, I promise. Please? I really want to be on the team." I'm a sophomore at Chicago High School, and it's that time of year again - football tryouts. I want to be on the team. I've never been on the football team before, but I have always been interested in it. I rarely miss watching a game on T.V. and I don't usually miss the school games, ever since I've been at Chicago High. I love watching the team, and I want more than anything to be on it. But first I have to convince my dad.

"Beatrice," he sighed. "I just don't know. It is not safe. There is no real reason to be on the team, either. I do not understand why you want this so much."

"Dad, have you noticed that I go to almost every one of their games? That I leave the house early to get a good seat so that I can watch the team, watch all their plays, and the way they work together. I love that. There is never one guy out there who has all the cheerleaders chanting his name, one guy who is the main player. They work as a team. There's a quarterback, but he is no more of a part of the team than anyone else out there. There's a linebacker: no more important than any of the other players. They all know that without each other, they are not a football team." I looked my father in the eye. "I want to be a part of that."

"I-I guess I'll let you. I'll talk to your mother about it; you need her permission."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air and grinned.

"But, Beatrice, if you do make the team, and I see your games and think it is too rough for you, I will pull you out. Do we have a compromise?" I considered it.

_There's no other way you'll get their permission,_ I thought to myself.

"It's a deal."

Later that night, when I heard my mom's car pull into the driveway of our house, I jumped from my bed where I was reading "Paper Towns" by John Green and rushed down the steps.

"Beatrice, slow down before you fall," I heard from behind me. I turned. Caleb was behind me, at the top of the stairs. I nodded to avoid an argument and refrained from running down the remaining few steps. Once I reached the bottom, I turned right and swung open the from door. I watched Mom grab her bag from the passenger's seat and walk up the walkway.

I opened the door for her.

"Hi," I said. "How was work?" She works as a clothing designer at her boutique in the town, Salt and Pepper. She gave me an odd look and stepped inside.

"It was good. Why?"

"Just curious." I closed the door behind me and took her jacket from her, hanging it up in the closet. "Did you come up with any new designs?"

"Actually, yes I did. Would you like to hear about it?" I nodded my head and led her to the couch in the living room. I glanced at the clock: 7:01; she must've had to stay late to finish sketching the design. I held up a finger, telling her to wait just a moment. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the plate we'd left on the counter for Mom, and popped it into the microwave. I clicked the _30 seconds_ button and watched the green numbers change as her food warmed up.

_27_

_26_

_25_

_24_

_23_

I stepped over to the silverware drawer and pulled out a fork. I then tossed my long, wavy blonde hair up into a quick ponytail, just as the microwave timer dinged. I opened the microwave door and pulled out the plate, and then closed it. I brought the plate to Mother and sat down on the couch across from her.

"So, tell me about the design."

"Oh, Beatrice, it's gorgeous! It is a strapless dress that goes down all the way to the ground. It's made out of a thin, silky material - it's soft to the touch. It has a sweetheart neckline and there's a belt that goes around the waist."

"Have you decided on a color yet?" I asked. She pursed her lips.

"I've been thinking about it, but there are so many choices, so many colors I want it to come in."

"Then have it in lots of different colors," I offered.

"That's a good idea, but I want it to be just a single color. I was thinking light green . . . or maybe light pink." I thought about all the details she'd told me about the dress and thought about what color I would want it in if I were to buy it, to wear it.

"Purple. Make it a purple dress with a peach colored belt. It'd be a beautiful dress, Mom."

She thought about it, her eyes narrowed like they do whenever she thinks hard about something. Then, her eyes lighted up.

"That would be beautiful! I'll make it those colors." I smiled and watched as she took a bite of mashed potatoes, the ones I'd made for dinner.

"Hey Mom?" She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Can I try out for the school's football team?" I asked. She thought about it for a minute.

_I don't think she's going to agree to it._

"I . . .I guess so. Sure. Just make sure you're careful, okay?" she said. I felt my eyebrows rise up.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I don't see why you couldn't as long as you stay careful and safe." I smiled and jumped up from my seat to hug her.

"Thanks,, Mom," I said.

"You are welcome. Now, when are tryouts?"

"Tomorrow."

**Author's Note**

**There's Chapter One! I hope you guys liked it; let me know what you think! Also, if you've got any ideas for the next chapter, which will be tryouts, let me know what your ideas are!**

**~MoMaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Hey, everyone! **

**canadianbanana: Thank you for the review! I really appreciated it and it motivated me to hurry up and update! I'm glad you like the story so far and if you have any ideas, please feel free to PM me about them or leave them in a review. I'd love to hear them! Thanks for your support so far!**

**Fangirl762616: Thank you! I'm really happy that you read all my stories; I really appreciate that! Also, thanks so much for the compliment about my writing technique; it made me so happy! Like canadianbanana's review, your's motivated me to update quickly as well. Thanks for your support so far in this story and if you've got any ideas for the story, let me know; I would love to hear them!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Two**

**Four's P.O.V.**

As I walked down the street, passing the few houses between mine and Zeke's and Uriah's, I was trying give myself a pep talk. Because today is the day for football tryouts, I'll be staying after school for a few hours. Right now, I'm on my way down to Zeke and Uriah's place to walk to school.

I was just about to knock on the door when I heard a quick movement from behind me and there was one hand on my back and another wrapped itself around my head and covered my mouth. I instantly brought my foot up behind me and spun around. I heard a grunt and ripped the hand off of my mouth.

Behind me, Uriah was hunched over in pain; I rolled my eyes.

"How many times are you going to do that, man?" I asked.

"How many times are _you _going to do _that_?" he said back, still hunched over.

"Do what?" I asked as I opened the front door.

"_That._ Whenever I do what I just did, you get out of the attack the same way; you kick me _there_ and twist around, which twists my wrist!"

"I thought you would've learned not to do that by now, then, Uri," I said as I stepped inside. He follows me into the house.

"Obviously, I have learned, but it's still fun. Until you fight back, that is."

"Okay. Well, we'd better go, so where's Zeke?"

"Right here!" I heard from the hallway to my right. I turned; Zeke emerged, backpack over his shoulder, and walked up to us. "Hey, man. How've you been?" I just shook my head in response; Zeke was the only one who knew how bad my father could get, and that basically summed everything up. He nodded in understanding and we walked outside, him locking his front door behind us.

"Today's tryouts," I said. "Are you guys trying out?" I asked him and Uriah.

"Yeah," Uri said. "I made it last year, so I hope I will again this year."

"Same as him," Zeke agreed. I nodded. We walked the short distance to school and once there, I walked with Zeke to our lockers while Uri went to find Marlene.

"Are you nervous?" Zeke asked me.

"For what?"

"Tryouts."

"No."

We walked a while longer on silence before I picked the conversation back up.

"Are you?"

"Me? Kind of. I'm not exactly nervous about whether I'll make it or not - I'm pretty sure I will - but I am to see what the team thinks of me. I want to . . . I don't really know how to put it . . . lead them and have them respect me, trust me. I don't want to be just another player on the field. I want to be a big part of the team. I want to be friends with everyone on the team, but what if total jerks make the team?"

"Then don't be friends with everybody. You have your friends, you've got yours." I nudged him.

"I guess you're right."

"Everyone trying out for the boys' football team, today is the day! I wish you all good luck. Make sure you do well representing Chicago High!" the overhead speaker announced at the end of ninth period.

"Class dismissed!" my teacher said. I scooped my things up and walked out of the classroom as quick as I could; I wanted to be early for tryouts.

I put my books and binders in my locker and grabbed my backpack and things I brought for the tryouts and slammed my locker shut. Then, I took off through the busy halls to the locker rooms.

Once there, I put my things in my gym locker and quickly changed into my football equipment.

"Hey, man." I turned to see Zeke behind me, putting his things in his locker. Behind him, more boys were filing into the locker room.

"Hey." I slid on my cleats and closed my locker. I waited with Zeke as he finished changing and we went to get Will, who was a few lockers down with Uriah.

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys today," Will said.

"You've seen me!" Uri yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you, bro."

"Oh. Okay. Carry on, then." I smiled.

"You nervous?" Will asked.

"No," I said.

"Not really," Uriah replied and Zeke just shrugged. "Are you?"

"Eh. Kind of. Kind of not," he replied. I nodded and we all walked out of the locker room and headed outside, where the coach was setting everything up and hauling a large net bag of footballs out of his truck.

"Hey, Coach," I said as we got close. He turned.

"Four! Hey; I didn't know you were going to try out!"

"Yeah, I am. I'm looking forward to it."

"To trying out?"

"To being on the team."

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around the coach as he was giving an introduction; he was introducing himself as Coach Jap and explaining about how he would be observing us in tryouts.

"At the end of the tryouts, I'll take each of you aside and personally speak with you, and I'll tell you whether you made it or not. Good luck!"

"I don't need luck," I heard someone mutter from behind me. Just then, Zeke elbowed me in the side. I turned to face him, giving him a questioning expression. He nodded to the person behind us, who I just realized I was probably blocking their view, for he looked about five feet tall. I'm almost a foot and a half taller.

"Do you know him?" Zeke whispered. "I've never seen a boy here with hair like that. I tried to casually turn around to see the boy's hair. When I did, he was watching me from behind his helmet, and he raised his eyebrows at me challengingly. I saw long, wavy, blonde hair and spun back around.

"Zeke."

"Hmm?"

"I think 'he' is a 'she'."

"What? Really? No, this is boys football."

"I guess we'll find out," I said just as the coach began to call names from his sheet.

"Peter Hoover!"

"Here!" a voice said from in front of me.

"Uiah Pedrad!"

"I'm here, Coach!"

"Ezekiel Pedrad!"

"Here!"

"William Cann!"

"I'm here!"

"Four Eaton!"

"Here!" I called out.

"Beatrice Prior!" I watched the coach take a second look at the sheet as a voice called out from behind me.

"Here!"

"Dude." Zeke elbowed me. "That's a girl."

"Yeah," I smirked. "It is." I was confused at why she signed up for boys football, but I was also amused. I was glad this girl was trying out.

"Uh . . . Beatrice? Can I please speak with you for a minute?" Coach asked.

"Sure," the voice from behind me said. I turned as she took her helmet off her head and flipped her hair back. She held the helmet under her arm as she tossed her long hair up into a high ponytail.

"A girl? She can't be on the team!" the kid in front of me - Peter? - exclaimed. "It's boys football?"

"Your point?" Beatrice said as she brushed past me, making her way through the crowd up to where the coach was.

"Why don't we talk over here?" Coach said as he led her a few yards further away from the team, out of earshot.

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

"Hello, Beatrice," the coach said as he led me over to a spot on the field further away from the rest of the people trying out.

"Hi."

"So, you see - "

"I know exactly what you are going to say," I interrupted. He raised his eyebrows. I cleared my throat. "You're going to tell me how you're glad that I came to try out, but you apologize, for you believe there was a misunderstanding on my part. These are football tryouts for boys, for the boys football team. Am I right?"

"Well, yes, - "

"And you apologize, but I cant try out; I am not aloud on the boys' football team."

"Yes, I suppose it would've been along those lines. I guess you already know, so it won't be as hard for me to tell you that you can't try out, that you have to go."

"Wrong!" I exclaimed. "I am not going anywhere; I will be trying out."

"You can't do that, though, Beatrice, I'm sorry."

"Well, I am doing it. I want to play football; I'm good at football. So, here I am! Trying out!" With that, I turned and walked away, back to the team.

"Sorry," some kid named Peter faked sympathy. "I guess you have to go now!"

"I am not going anywhere, except on that field to kick your butt!"

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I'm sorry; I know I said that this chapter would be tryouts, but I was typing this, and I thought this was the perfect spot to end this chapter! I love the sass she had here, so determined to be on the team! Next chapter will be tryouts, though. Let me know what you think will happen, or any ideas you've got for the tryouts! I'd love to hear them, and I'd be glad to fit them into the story!**

**I'll try and have another chapter up tomorrow or Monday.**

**~MoMaster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Can I just say: WOW! THANK YOU ALL!**

**I have more reviews, views, follows and favorites that I could ask for for only two chapters! So, thank you to everyone who reads this! *Hugs***

**canadianbanana: Thanks for your review; I'll try to make some chapters a little longer, but this one might not be too long, because I'm just typing the tryouts in this chapter. I know exactly where I want this chapter to stop! I'm so glad that you wanted to read more, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Blue Alaskan Wolf: Thank you for the review and I'm extremely happy to know that you like the story so far and that you were looking forward to knowing what's coming! Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Three**

**Beatrice's P.O.V.**

"Everybody, line up!" Coach yelled. We all formed a long line right in front of the coach as he walked back and forth in front of us. "Y'all may not know, but size is a big part of football." When he said this, he stopped walking in front of me and I swear he had a smirk on his face as he motioned for me to step forward from the line. I did.

"See, Beatrice here, she's small. She's short; she's thin. It doesn't really look like there's any muscle here," he said.

"And it doesn't really look like there's any rudeness there," I said and gestured to him. "I guess we were both wrong."

I heard a sound like someone holding in a laugh from further down the line. I smiled at the kid and nodded to Coach, telling him to continue. He glared at me for a good few seconds before continuing his speech.

"Being small in football is not a good thing; it puts you in more danger and it makes the rest of the team have to work harder to pull your weight, for you'd have a harder time doing well in football." I shook my head in disbelief. I hope no one believes this. "Therefore, being smaller than others trying out immediately puts you at a disadvantage. There's a smaller chance that I'll pick you to put you on the team. Are we clear?" Almost everyone else mumbled a sort 'yes' but not me, and not the kid who almost laughed. I noticed him shaking his head right as I said 'no'.

"Not one bit," I muttered to myself. This guy is so unfair; I understand that size is good in football but that shouldn't put the smaller people at an immediate disadvantage.

"Alright, everyone, I want you to all find a partner and get a football. Just pass back and forth for a few minutes; warm up." I ran over to the bag of footballs and took one out, than turned to look around.

"Hey," I said to the boy right behind me. "Got a partner yet?"

"No," he answered.

"Well, now you do." He laughed and I led him away from the crowd of people all huddled around the bag of footballs and to the opposite side of the field, away from everyone else.

"What's your name?" I called out as we split up to form a larger distance between us.

"I'm Uriah," the boy said. "You?"

"Beatrice."

"You know, I like the way you stood up to the coach," he said as I passed him the football. "Not many people here do that. We ll, nobody does, really."

"Seriously?" I asked, slightly surprised. Some of the kids at this school have quite the attitude, so I was surprised.

"Seriously." He passed the football back.

"Want a tip?" I asked as I caught the ball.

"Sure."

"Don't point your elbow forward as much when you throw. It might end up hurting your arm in the long run."

"Okay. Thanks." I nodded. We kept passing the ball for a few more minutes as the coach paced up and down the field, watching. In that time, I learned that Uriah's got a brother named Zeke and two friends, Will and Four, who are also trying out for the team. He said that all of them, him and I are all in the tenth grade, along with the rest of his friends, Christina, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn. I know Lynn already, we're partners in Science. I also learned that, according to Uriah, I throw the 'best spiral to ever exist to man on Earth and Saturn and Mars'.

"What about the other planets?" I asked.

"The other planets don't have anyone there to throw a football, so how would we know?" he said. "Duh!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, well if that's your theory," I said and paused, throwing the ball to him. "Then who does throw footballs on - what did you say? - Mercury and Mars?"

"No, Saturn and Mars. And the aliens do. Common, Beatrice, get it together! Who else would throw footballs?" I laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't." We kept passing the ball, and a minute later, he spoke again.

"If you do make it onto the team - which I'm sure you will - then I think we need to . . . adjust your name a little bit." I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? I like my name."

"No, no! It's a great name! It just doesn't seem to, well, match you, I guess. 'Beatrice' sounds too nice for you."

"So you're saying I'm not nice?"

"No! No, you are nice, but not as nice as 'Beatrice' makes you seem. I think that when you make the team - " He was interrupted by a group of adults walking down the hill together in a pack; there were four of them.

"Coach Jap! It's been a while!" one of the people yelled out as they reached the field and began making their way over to the coach.

"Who are they?" I asked Uriah, who, like me, was watching them as they greeted Coach Jap.

"I don't know."

"What are you guys doing here?" Coach said.

"We came to help choose who makes the team!" Coach's smile faltered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh," he said, and I could hear how fake his excitement was with every word. "Well, that's great!"

"It is, isn't it?" one of the other people said.

"They're coaches," Uriah said. "Only coaches can help pick the members of a team, so they have to be."

"Oh," I said. Then, a thought popped into my mind. "Hopefully that'll help make Coach's choice of the team fair." He nodded and then the coaches called us into a huddle.

We ran back and forth down the field over and over again so that the coaches could check our speed. I was a few steps ahead of everyone else each time. I could see the coach named Coach Lee nodding at me in approval with the others while Coach Jap scowled at me as I ran past.I smiled at him and looked ahead, increasing my pace for the last three yards. I came to a stop and turned around just as the others came across the line we stopped at.

After that, we threw multiple passes - long, direct, and short - with different players. Then, we did mixed passes for a little while.

"Water break!" Coach Jap yelled and everyone filed off the field. I headed over t where my water bottle was, which happened to be by Uriah, who was talking to someone I don't know - probably one of his friends he was telling me about. I took a long sip of my water and then closed the cap.

"Hey, Beatr - well, you," I heard and turned to face Uriah.

"Why didn't you call me my name?"

"Remember? I think you should have a nickname, one to suit you better." He pauses. "As I had been saying when we were passing the ball, 'Beatrice' makes you sound really, really nice. I think that when you make the team, you should have a name that matches your skill, one that sounds, well, a little tougher."

"Wow, thanks," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Any time," he smiled. "Oh! I forgot. Four, this is . . . I don't know what I'm going to call her yet." He gestured from the boy standing next to him, who still had his helmet on, to me. "You, this is Four. I told you a little about him." Uriah gestured from me to Four.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey." He turned around and took off his helmet, then took a long drink of his water. When I turned around, I got a good look at him. He had a long nose with dark brown hair, and his eyes were a beautiful, deep blue that reminded me of being under water.

I snapped out of my daze and looked back to Uriah, feeling my cheeks redden.

"So, if you aren't going to call me 'Beatrice', what are you going to call me? You are not calling me 'you' and 'her' forever."

"Um . . . I don't really know yet," he said. "Any ideas, Four?" I watched as his eyes narrowed and his lips puckered. I wonder if that's what he does when he's thinking about something.

"Tris."

"Hmm?" Uriah asked.

"Tris. That's what she should go by," he smiled.I smiled back.

"I like it," I said.

"Yeah, good work, bro." Uriah paused. "Ya know, we have another minute, and you still have not met Will and Poophead."

"Pooophead?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"My brother, Zeke," he explained. I nodded. Uriah turned around and I watched as he yelled. "You! You! Come!" He'd posted to two boys.

"Me?" one of them called back, pointing at himself.

"Yah! Come on! You're so slow! Let's go, let's go! Come on, Will, I told you to come, too! Let's go! Hustle!" Uriah yelled at them as they walked over to us.

"What do you want?" the one who I assumed was Uriah's brother, for the similar features, said.

"I want you guys to meet Tris! Zeke, Will, this is Tris. Tris, Will and Zeke."

"Nice to meet you," I said and put my hand out for theirs to shake. They did.

"You, too," Will said.

"What he said," Zeke said, smiling, as he nodded in Will's direction. He rolled his eyes.

"Everyone back on the field! Now!" Coach Jap yelled. I sighed and slid my helmet on.

"Here we go again," I muttered. With every exercise we've done so far, Coach had glared at me as I did it. As I did it _well_.

_He clearly hates my guts already_.

I headed out onto the field.

"We're almost finished! There are just a few more things we must go through," Coach said. He smirked at me. "It's time for me to see your tackles." I smirked back; what he doesn't know is that I have practiced tackles before, so I know how to take someone down easily, despite my size. He split us up into groups of four; I was with Four, Zeke and this kid named Peter. We got together and Coach Jap continued. "So, what's going to happen is three of you will begin running and just a second or two later, the fourth one of you will come at them and try to tackle them, as many ays can. Will set you up at different angles - coming from behind the person, the side of them, at an angle coming toward the front of them." I nodded and soon we began.

I went first. Coach put me behind them all, and I tackled both Four and Peter. When he put me to the side, I tackled just Peter, and coming from the front, I got Zeke and Four. I stood from the ground and brushed some of the dirt off me. I smiled at Coach Jap. He just looked at me for a minute and set us up again for another person, this time Four. He tackled Zeke once, Peter all three times, and me twice, each time taking me down but not landing on top of me. I think he thinks that I can't take the fall. It annoys me. Zee tackled me once, Peter twice, and Four allotter times. Peter tackled me once, Zeke twice, and Four no times.

"Okay, everybody," Coach started. "One more thing: how you work as a team. In the groups that you were assigned before, one coach will come over and watch as you four work out a play. You do not have to show it off, just make it and tell the coach that you are with what the play is. It has to be able to work like a good play; it would not be too hard to pull off. These plays may be used in games or practices. Begin!" I got back with my group and we began to figure it out. Coach Lee was with us, and she nodded along as we sorted through our play. We decided that our play would be easy, basic. The ball would go straight to the quarterback, and two people would run further down the field. One would be in the end zone, the other a little closer to the quarterback. The ball would go to the player that's closer to the quarterback, and that player would throw the ball to the player in or close to the end zone; they'd get a touchdown. Every other players would work to keep the other team's players away from the three people passing it together.

"So, what should we name our play?" I asked.

"How about . . . " Zeke began. "'Play #0091'."

"I like that," I nodded.

"Yup; that works," Four agreed. We all turned to look at Peter.

"I don't like it," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I said in a flat tone. He nodded.

"I think we should name it 'The Peter'."

"Seriously?" I deadpanned. He just nodded, and I shook my head. "Okay. Whatever." I said, not in the mood for an argument.

"Dude, no," Zeke said. Four nodded in agreement. "We're making it a number; that way it's easier to call out on the field and that way, it's fair." Peter rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath.

"We'll stick with 'Play #0091'," Four said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"So, are you guys all set?" Coach Lee asked us. Zee and Four nodded, and Peter just stood where he was and glared at us all.

"Yeah, we're all set. Thanks," I said. She nodded and walked away to talk to Coach Jap about our play.

A short time later, all the coaches had discussed the plays and everything else; they'd talked about our overall performance and were each calling players over to tell them if they had mad the team. I sat on the grass in the middle of Four and Uriah.

"Are you nervous?" Four asked me as I bounced my leg up and down.

"Kind of," I replied.

"Four Eaton!" a coach I didn't know the name of called. Four stood and looked down for a moment at me, Will, Uriah and Zeke. Then, he walked off.

A moment later, I heard Coach Jap's voice call, "Beatrice Prior."

"She goes by Tris now," Uriah called to him. Even from this distance, I saw him scowl. I smiled at Uriah and stood, walking over to my coach.

"Hey, Coach Jap," I said. He just nodded.

"Beatrice, you did - "

"It's Tris."

"Beatrice, you did pretty well, I guess, but the other coaches and I talked. We decided that we liked your performance on the field, but you need to keep practicing. Sorry; you didn't make the team."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Hi, everybody! How are y'all?**

**canadianbanana: I know, right?! She did do awesome at tryouts; the coach is just so mean! I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your review! I wanted thank you for how much you've been supporting this story; I am really glad that you like it and I hope you continue to!**

**Fangirl762616: The coach is so rude; I agree! Thanks for the review, and thank you much for continuing to support this story!I'm very happy that you like it and I'm hoping that you continue to enjoy it.**

**AshArythaAvven: Please don't cry! I'd never leave ya, bruh! I'm so glad you like this story so far, and I hope you continue to! Thank you so much for the review; I really appreciate it!**

**Soccerdog17: Thank you for letting me know about the website where I can find the characters; what is it called? Thanks for your support and for the review! I'm sorry I didn't respond to your review in the last chapter; I don't know why, but my computer didn't let me know I got it until just a day or so ago. I'm glad you like the story!**

**Guest: Thank you for the review and for your support! I know: the coach is mean, right? I'm glad you like the story!**

**If anyone has anything they want to see happen soon in the story, feel free to let me know!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Four**

**Beatrice's P.O.V.**

"How could I have _not_ made the team?" I asked.

"You just . . . well, quite honestly, you're an _awful_ football player. I don't even know why you tried out."

"Excuse me? I did great out there!" I lowered my voice. "You know what I think it is?" I paused. "You just don't like that I, a female, can play on the boys' football team. Yup! That's the problem! You just don't like that! You do not like that I, a small girl, am a better player than about three fourths of this team. That scares you. Right?" With that, I turned and walked away from the coach and back to my friends.

"So, how did you do?" Zee asked me.

"I didn't make it," I said with a scowl. They all looked surprised.

"How?" Uriah yelled.

"I don't know! I think it's because I'm a female, and a short one." They nodded.

"But you played great," Four said.

"I know!" Uriah agreed. Will nodded and so did Zeke.

"I feel I did good, and it's his problem I didn't make it. That just affects his team," I said and walked away toward the girls' locker room. On my way, I turned around and waved.

"Bye!" Uriah yelled. "See you tomorrow!" I nodded and continued walking. When I was almost to the locker room, I passed Coach Lee.

"Great job, today, Tris!" She smiled. I half-smiled back.

"Uh, thanks." I shook my head. She acted as if I made the team.

_If it was such a great job, then why didn't you and the rest of the coaches let me onto the team?_

When I got home later, I dropped my backpack by the door with a sigh, and headed toward the stairs to go up to my room.

"Beatrice, is that you?" I heard from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said and decided to go to the kitchen instead. I walked in and my mother was sitting at the table, flipping through a magazine.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"It's a fashion magazine. I feel like I might be running out of ideas. This is supposed to inspire me." She looked up at me. "I began making the dress we talked about at work today."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's close to halfway done. When I finish it, I want to show it to you before I do anything with it at Salt and Pepper."

"'Salt and Pepper'?" My mom looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes. My boutique!"

"Oh, yeah," I said, feeling bad. I knew that was the shop; I was just distracted about the tryouts. "Sorry," I said. "I knew that. I just spaced out a little." She nodded.

"So, I want you to see it first. Then, I'm going to put it on display in my 'Coming Soon!' window. Then, they'll be all over the store, and people will be buying them like crazy! I know this dress is going to be a hit; I can feel it!" I smiled at my mom, who was grinning widely. "So, how did tryouts go today?" she asked. I made a face.

"They didn't go too great. I know that I aced those tryouts, but the coach - he's so mean! - said that I didn't make it and that I'm a bad player. I think that he was just mad that I'm a female, on his boys' football team, and I'm short, and I play better than most of that team. He's just scared."

"That stinks," my mom said. I laughed unhumorously.

"Yeah. It does."

That night, I was sitting on my bed doing homework when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. I watched as Caleb appeared in the doorway and into my bedroom.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." I motioned for him to come sit next to me on the bed. I quickly finished my final math problem and put my things back in my bag.

"So, I heard you tried out for the football team," he said.

"The _boys'_ football team, apparently." He gave me a confused glance. "I didn't make it, but I played better than a lot of the team. I think the coach didn't let me on because I'm a girl, and maybe because I'm short. He tended to bring those things up a few times throughout the practice. I didn't care, until he didn't let me on the team."

"I'm so sorry; that must stink."

"Don't say you're sorry! You didn't do anything!" I could feel my face getting hot and could hear my voice rising.

"Beatrice, calm yourself," Caleb said.

"No! I really, really wanted to be on that team. I _know_ I could be, and I would be if I had a different coach!"

"Beatrice, it's okay. You can try out again next year. You're only a sophomore, so you've got two more years." I took a deep breath to keep myself from lashing out at Caleb.

"Whatever."

"Beatrice . . ."

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"You are okay. You are a good player. You'll figure it out."

He stood from the bed, nodded 'goodnight' and walked out of my room.

A few minutes later, I turned on my phone and decided to just browse through the music on Youtube. I looked at the time: 9:13. I plugged my earphones into my phone and searched my favorite song, 'Fall Out Boy: "Favorite Record"'. I scrolled down through the options and found the right one, and clicked on it.

_Do you do, do you remember _

_When we drove, we drove, drove through the night_

_And we danced, we danced_

_To Rancid, and we danced, we danced_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to . . .)_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to . . .)_

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song that I've ever loved_

_Played again and again and again_

_And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I can't, I can't, I can't remember_

_Just how to forget, forget the way_

_That we danced, we danced_

_To Danzig, and we danced, we danced_

_And when you ask, you ask me how I'm doing_

_Like you know, you know how much better off I am_

_And when we danced, we danced_

_With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to . . .)_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to . . .)_

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song that I've ever loved_

_Played again and again and again_

_And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_I spin, I spin, I spin, I spin_

_For you, for you, for you, for you, for yeah . . ._

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to . . .)_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to . . .)_

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! I hope to have the next one up later today. Do you guys like the song idea? Any ideas for the next song? Let me know!**

**Does anyone here like Fall Out Boy? If so, tell me your favorite song!**

**I'll post again soon!**

**~MoMaster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Oh my Gosh! I am sorry I have not updated in a while kind of!**

**I tell you, I don't like to take that long at all!**

**canadianbanana: Fall Out Boy is pretty amazing, huh?! They're my favorite band, too! What's your favorite song of theirs? I really like Fourth of July, Thanks For the Memories, The Kids Aren't Alright, Immortals, and Favorite Record! They're some of my favorites! Sorry the last chapter was short; I'll work on making them longer. Thank you for the review and all of your support; you've been super supportive since the beginning of the story!**

**foreveramused: First if all, I'd like to say: I really like your name on here! It sounds very bright, if that makes any sense. I'm glad that you like this story, and I bet you are a great writer! Do you have any stories? Let me know; I'd love to read them!**

**JodiCatherine: I just don't know what to say. I can't say anything, because if you do happen to be correct, I don't want anyone else to know what's going to happen, and if you do happen to be incorrect, I don't want everyone who thinks the same thing as you do to know that they could be wrong and start trying to think up other theories . . . Sorry I can't say much about it! Thank you so much for your review and your support in this story; it means a lot to me!**

**iloveunicorns13: You've got a great name; I like it! I love unicorns, too! I'm glad that you like the story and think it's well written; that means a lot to me! Thank you for your review and support of this story; it makes me so happy!**

**Guest: I'm really glad you liked the update and I agree: it's great that the guys are being supportive of Tris! Thanks for telling me your favorite Fall Out Boy song; I really like "Centuries" too! Thanks so much for your review and support; I appreciate it lots!**

**Soccerdog17: I know: Fall out Boy rocks, right?! They're my favorite band, too! No, I haven't seen the videos, but I'll be sure to check them out! Those songs are great! I love all their music, too. I haven't listened to Panic! at the Disco before, but now I definitely will! The other bands you mentioned are great, too. Thank you for the review, support, and music ideas; I'm so excited to listen to Panic! at the Disco!**

**Here's the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy it lots!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Divergent" books; Veronica Roth does.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Five**

**Tris' P.O.V.**

When "Favorite Record" finished, I scrolled down through the suggested songs. I didn't see any I wanted to listen to. I typed in: Fall Out Boy: "Centuries" and waited for my phone to load. When it did, the music filled my ears. I closed my eyes, sat back, and listened.

_Du du du du-du du du_

_Du du du du du-du du du_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turns to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

"Beatrice!" I heard. I pulled my earplugs out and held them in my hand.

"Yes?"

"How long do you plan on staying awake?" my mother asked.

"Um . . . I don't know. Why?"

"I just don't want you to be up for too long; you need to sleep. Go to sleep soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"All right, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight! I love you!"

"I love you, too." I put my earphones back in my ears and immediately recognized where the song was now at; it wasn't far from where I had left it.

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is supposed to match_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

I pressed the 'Pause' button on my screen. That part got to me every time; I want to know what had happened with these people, what had happened to make someone have to write those lyrics. I want to know, but I doubt that I'll understand soon. I've thought about it a few times before, and I want to understand these lyrics. I believe the lyrics are the heart of any song, they tell the whole story, but the real story has a hidden meaning, beneath all the fame of a song.

I pressed 'Play'.

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'__Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

One of my earplugs fell out; I quickly put it back in.

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

My phone vibrated in my hands.

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

As the song finished, I clicked on my text messages, and saw one from an unknown number.

_Hey, Tris!_ it said.

_Um . . . who the heck are you? _I sent the stranger. A few seconds later, there was a response.

_It's me: Four! Who did you think it was?_

_I don't know . . ._

_Well, when you figure it out, let me know._ I laughed.

_'__Kay. I will._

_All right. Well, I just wanted to make sure I had the right number. It is you, right, Tris?_ I laughed again.

_Yeah. It's me. Don't worry._

_I wasn't worried._

_How did you even get my number, anyway? _I asked, curious.

_Uriah gave it to me._

_Where'd he get my number?_

_I'm not sure. Don't ask him, though! He'll be mad that you asked him about it; he'll be embarrassed._

_Okay. But quite honestly, I'd like to see uriah embarrassed! It'd be interesting . . ._

_Probably. Just ask him how many times he and Marlene have kissed. He will definitely blush, every time._

_Wait, why would he be embarrassed if I asked him how he got my number? _I sent.

_I don't know. He just told me he would. _came a couple minutes later.

_Oh. Okay._

_What are you doing, Tris?_

_What do you mean? I'm just at my house._

_Do you want to meet up?_

_Now? _

_Yeah, when else?_

_Oh, well, no, thanks though. It's just too late at night. What about tomorrow?_

_Works for me._ came a few seconds later.

_Okay. Where do you want to meet up?_

_That's up to you._

_What about the ice cream shop downtown? The new one. _I sent. It took a few minutes for the reply.

_Actually, why don't we meet up behind the school after school tomorrow? By the big tree. Then, we can go to the ice cream shop._

_Works for me._

_Alright, see you tomorrow._

_Okay. Bye._

_Bye. _he sent. I set my phone down on my nightstand and finished getting ready for bed. When I lied back down, my phone vibrated. I checked it and saw another message from Four.

_Just please don't mention it tomorrow. I don't want anybody else to come with us._

_Okay._ I returned my phone to its place beside my bed and turned out my light that was on my nightstand next to me.

**Author's Note**

**So, what did you all think of the chapter? Did you like it? I hope y'all did! If you have anything that you want to see happen soon, let me know! I'll try to fit it in someplace soon!**

**Have any of y'all read the "The Selection" books by Kiera Cass? There's another book coming out in early May: "The Heir", and I am SO excited! I loved the books! **

**Do any of you write fanfictions? Of so, let me know the names of them; I would absolutely love to read them! Also, if any of you recommend any books, I'd love to read those, too!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll update again as soon as I can! **

**~MoMaster**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much, if not more!**

**canadianbanana: I know it'd been a while; I apologize about that. This is my most often updated story, and I don't like taking a long time any more than you do, so sorry. Those are some good songs, right?! Thank you for the review and support! I appreciate it a lot more than you may ever know!**

**nikkibluv: I'm really glad you like the story and plan on continuing to read it! Especially thank you for the compliment on my writing! I really appreciate that! I definitely did not take your opinion on putting in songs the wrong way; I really appreciate that you told me what you liked and didn't like. I feel like it helps improve my writing. Thank you! To be honest, though, I kind of like including the music, so I will still probably include some, but I won't put in as much overall. Seriously, though, thank you for telling me, and I'm sure there are many other people who don't like that I put in the music. I appreciated your review and your support a lot; thank you! It makes me happy when you tell me what I should work on, and you're the first one to do that for me. Thank you!**

** .pansycakes.46: Just so you know, I really like your name on here! I really like Fall Out Boy, too! I'm so glad you like this story! I hope you continue to! "Centuries" is a good song; I agree. Thank you for your support!**

**fernandes3694: You've got good instincts! Thank you for your review and support! I really do appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest: I know, right: "Centuries" shout out! I'm glad you liked the update, and I hope you like this one, too! I'm glad you're excited to see what happens! Thank you for your review and support! I appreciate it lots! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Hehe; I've got a little plan brewing for this chapter . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Divergent" books; Veronica Roth does.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Six**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I sighed just as the ninth period bell rang, and I stood from my seat and rushed out the door.

"Tris!" I heard, and turned around. "What are you so excited about?" Four smiled. I decided to play along.

"Oh, nothing," I smirked, and turned away, heading to my locker as quick as I could. I entered my combination and swung the door open. I put my books in my locker and my binder in my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. I laughed to myself as I slammed my locker shut, wondering why on Earth he didn't want anyone else to know.

_He must just want it to be us_ I thought. _I wonder what he's going to say, what he wants to talk about, if anything. It could easily just be getting to know each other better. I wonder if he made the team? I hope he did; he played really well._  
As I headed though the halls, I ran into Uriah.

"Hey, Tris," he said.

"Oh, hey!"

"Where are you headed? If you need a ride, Zeke's driving me home; he can drop you off on the way, if you want."

"Thanks, but I don't need a ride today."

"Okay, some other time."

"I'm going to hold you to that," I laughed. He smiled.

"Okay. So, if you don't need a ride, why are you staying here? There isn't any after school stuff today." I could feel my palms beginning to sweat.

_Think, think, think._

"Um, I'm staying to get some help in math. The teacher agreed to help me today."

"Really? Miss Matthews agreed to that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?" I asked, although now that I had said my excuse aloud, I knew how bad an excuse it was. Miss Matthews does _not_ like me. At all.

"Well, I don't know, because in class today she literally yelled at you for getting the right answer?" I laughed, remembering the way she accused me of cheating off of someone else's paper because of how quick I got the correct answer. It was pretty rude.

"She apologized," I said quickly. Wow, these excuses weren't too great.

"Really." He gave me a suspicious look. I sighed.

"She didn't apologize, but I'm staying after. Bye, Uriah; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Why are you staying?" I waved a hand as I continued walking, and soon was in front of the double doors that led into the large yard, the football field a short walk away. I glanced at my watch. I'm a few minutes early. I swung open the doors and took off across the yard toward the field. I set my bag on the first row of bleachers and looked around for the bag of footballs that were usually out here. After a moment, I spotted them a few yards away, and jogged toward them. I pulled the bag open and took one of the balls out. I walked a few more yards, further onto the field, and sat down, my legs straight out in front of me. I looked down at the football in my hands and set my fingers on the worn laces. I set my hands like I was getting ready to throw a pass and pulled my right arm back, preparing to throw. I brought it forward, as if I were actually sending a pass, then lowered it back down. I ran my fingers along the faded, light brown leathery surface of the football and looked around. Yesterday I had acted like not making the team had no affect on me. It does, though. I _really _wanted to be on the team, and all of the night before tryouts, I had been outside with Caleb practicing passes and catches. I had to agree to let him help me with my homework for a month to get him to practice with me; he's been trying to help me for awhile, but I always get out of it; I can do it myself. He insisted, though, and I really needed the practice. Anyway, I had been so sure I would make the team, and I figured that I _do _need to keep good grades to stay on the team, so a little homework help would only help me with staying on the team, so it was like a win - win. I thought I would win a third time by making the t team, and multiple times after that, helping the football team stay undefeated for the whole season.

But no.

I didn't make the team, and now I got zero wins. I spent hours in the heat practicing, for what? Nothing. I agreed to letting Caleb help me with my homework, when I already have fine grades. For what? Nothing. I tried out for the team, tried my best to make it onto the team, and for what? Nothing. I was hoping, _really_ hoping, that I could help the team be undefeated for the first year ever here at Chicago High. But for what? Nothing, because I didn't make the team.

_It was all for something. You wanted this so badly_ that little voice inside my head that always tries to make things better says, the one that's usually correct, but I don't often listen to it at first. _You tried as hard as you could. It was good practice; now next year when you try out, you'll know what to expect. You get a whole other year to work on your football skills. You'll be an even better player a year from now!_

"Sure," I muttered to myself. wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I shook my head and glanced at my watch: 3:07. School let out about a half an hour ago; where is he? I walked back over to the football that I'd left on the grass and sat back down. He's probably just running a little late; a teacher probably asked him to stay with him or her for a little while to get him some extra help. He'll be here soon; he just doesn't seem like the type of person to blow you off.

"Hey, Tris," a voice said from behind me. I was right: just running a little late. I stood up and turned around.

"Hey, Fou-" I paused; someone was standing just a foot or two away, someone I don't know. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Me?" he smirked. "Oh, right. We haven't officially met. I'm Peter."

"Well, Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What makes you think I would answer?" He just shrugged and smirked at me.

"Well, Tris, I am here because . . ."

"Because . . ." I continued, bringing my left hand up and twisting it out, urging him to continue.

"Because . . . I don't like that you made the boys' football team. At all." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't." He looked momentarily confused, but the expression quickly disappeared.

"Don't lie to me, little girl," he hissed. I laughed. Peter isn't that much taller than me, and he seems to think he's one Hell of a hotshot. He seems like he's trying to be intimidating.

"Excuse me?" I said through my fading laughter. "I am _not_ a little girl, and what makes you think you can just come over here and tell me I'm lying to you?"

"Well, I can do whatever I want." He paused. "Little girl." I held my breath, trying to keep from lashing out. I don't need another suspension; I have already gotten two just this year, both because, as the principal put it, I 'have a difficult time controlling my temper'.

"Okay, Peter, enough with the stalling. Why did you want to talk to me? I've got someone I'm supposed to be meeting, so please hurry up. I don't have the time for you to just tell me how much you don't like that I mad the team, even though I didn't, so please get a move-on."

"I told you that I don't like that you made the team, yet you seem to insist that you didn't which is a lie. I overheard the coaches talking about who would make the team. I made it, just so you know," he stated smugly. "And I don't want to be playing with _you_." I raised my eyebrows and counted to ten in my head.

"You need to understand this: I did not make the team."

"You know, I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?"

"That you would try to deny it, too weak to admit against me that, yes, you made the team. You must have known that I wouldn't like it, and now you are just trying to get me to leave you alone about it. Yes?"

"No! Peter, listen to me: I did not make the team." I said each word slowly and clearly.

"See, but you did, he said to me, then stuck a hand out behind him. "Drew! The list, please!" I raised my eyebrows at him, until out from behind the school, came a boy our age, holding a piece of notebook paper in his hand. He gave it to Peter, and stood behind him, to the side. "See, Tris?" He smoothed out the paper and stuck it out in front of my face. On it was the same handwriting that was used as Coach Jap wrote down what he thought about all the players, how they were playing. About halfway through the page, there was a line drawn in pencil, and in that section was a label: "Made the Team". Below it were names, and mine was one of the first.

"Where did you guys get this?" I asked, still looking at my name on the paper. There was no doubt that this was the paper the coach had used to write down how we all did on certain things and when he discussed who would make the team with the other coaches that were there, he had this paper. This paper has my name on it. I made the team. Then why did Coach Jap tell me I didn't?

"Peter, I have to go."

"No,You're staying here until you agree to tell Coach that you don't want to be on the team."

"No, I am not! I have things to do!" I walked over to the bag of footballs and almost put it in when someone jumped onto my back from behind.

"Get the Hell of me!" I hissed and reached my arm back, grabbing onto the person's forearm. I twisted it and ducked my head as I jerked forward and pulled him off my back. He hit the ground with a thud and I jumped on top of him. I sat on his stomach, set the football that was still in ,my left hand down next to me, and pushed his wrists into the dirt with my hands. "What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at Drew. I looked over toward Peter, and saw him with one other person. Then realization dawned on me. I pulled a phone out of Drew's pocket and checked the time: 4:21. I finally understand it now: Four obviously doesn't like me at all. He sent me here, and sent Peter and his friends here to get me off the team. Wow. I had thought that Four was a nice guy. Guess not. He's friends with Will, Uriah, and Zeke; are they like this, too? I wonder if they helped him with this awful little scheme. I made a disgusted face. I can't believe this; to think, I had thought they were all nice people, that we'd be good friends.

Just then, another person came running toward me, not Peter. I don't know this one. He went to jump, prepared to knock me off of Drew, but I moved forward, and he went sailing past me. I stood up and stepped on Drew's wrist until heard a crack. I never wanted to have to do that. I stood as Drew rolled over and grabbed his broken wrist, before moving over to where the stranger lied on the ground. I grabbed his arm and twisted as hard as I could, flinching when I heard the crack of a broken bone. He rolled over and grabbed his arm, like Drew did. I turned around to face Peter just as he took off running toward me. He went to throw a punch, which I dodged. I kicked him in the side, making sure to do it at an angle where he wouldn't be able to grab my food and make me fall. When I kicked him, he barely flinched. He sent another punch toward my cheek, which I bent backward to avoid. When I came back up, I wasn't quick enough, because he was able to throw another one, hitting me square in the jaw. I cried out, and kicked him being his knees, making him fall to the ground; he jumped back to his feet, and I punched him in the thigh who he jumped back up, making him lose his footing and fall to the ground again. I quickly stepped on his foot, making sure to sprain it, so he couldn't follow me. I never wanted to have to do that, but I didn't have much of a choice. I made sure not to seriously injure any of them, though.

I sped over to my bag, grabbed it, and took off before they stood up and attacked again. I took off to my house, quiet tears running down my cheeks, onto my bruised jaw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, my darlings! Nah, I'm not going to call y'all that; in my opinion that sounds kind of funky . . .**

**Anyway, hello! And welcome, to the seventh chapter of the right-now-being-read-by-you "Wearing His Jersey"!**

**Again, sorry, really wanted to say that, though . . .**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter; I didn't get a ton of feedback on that one, so I'm not too sure how much you all liked it, but a special thank you to the two of you who did let me know your thoughts! I'd like to thank all of you, and I mean ****_all of you that support this story_****, and supporting it like you do! It's amazing, and it makes me ****_so, so, so, so, so _****happy! So thank you, to all of you who read this! **

**I really hope you all liked the last chapter, and do this one as well!**

**canadianbanana: I know, Four is too nice to do something like that, right?! You'll probably figure out who the other person is in the next few chapters. Thanks for the compliment about the fight scene; I didn't know how well that went; I'm not too great of an action writer yet. Coach Jap is pretty mean, huh? I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one, too. Thank you for all the support, since the beginning of this story! I really do appreciate it. **

**nikkibluv: Sorry, but this story is ****_definitely _****not finished yet! I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and I am hoping that you like this one as well! I'm happy that you like the way I respond to the reviews; there are probably a lot of people who skip reading the responses (I have to be honest: before I began writing, I would often skip them, too). I don't really do that now, though, because now I understand how great it is to have readers review and let you know what they think of your writing; I believe that it really helps improve my writing to know what is liked and disliked. I really do appreciate the readers, and I hope you all know that!**

**Guest: Oh my gosh, same! We can be psychics together! Four does seem too nice to do that, right? I don't know, though . . . well, I do, but . . . you know what I mean! :) And did you mean where was Four? Or someone else? If you were talking about Four, he was a little too busy to be there when the fight took place. Thank you very much for your review and support; I really, really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Seven**

**Tris' P.O.V.**

When I got home, I made myself a quick dinner; I didn't want to wait for anyone else to get home; I was hungry. I made macaroni and cheese, got a small glass of milk, and headed upstairs to my bedroom. When I got to the top, I turned into my room and set my plate down only bed, my glass on the floor. I took a step toward my window, which was right near my bed, and opened it. I popped the screen out to, after a moment of debating it. Once it was out, I leaned it up against the wall and stuck my head out the window, carefully. I watched as the wind blew the leaves on the trees back and forth, back and forth, and listened to the rush of the wind in the sky. It was close to the time when the sun sets, so I sat back down on my bed and set my plate in my lap, facing the open window.

I ate a few bites in silence, waiting for the sky to change colors, the sun to go down.

When I began to become uncomfortable in the silence, which didn't take long, I hummed to myself as I ate. After a few more bites, the blue in the sky began turning to a light periwinkle, and soon it was a dark purple. There we're spots of yellow and light pink here and there, and below that, there was a line of dark pink in the sky, then blue below it. It was as if each color was holding another up, all of them keeping each other from crashing down.

That's what life is like, in my opinion.

Without others here and there to help you, you'll have a hard time.

I continued eating my noodles as I hummed, and took a sip of my drink.

After a few minutes, I heard a noise from below my window.

"You know, Tris, I would really close that window if I were you. You don;t want to fall out, or have any bugs come flying in. In fact, what if a bird flew in right now? Or, oh my God, what if a bat flew in? That would be kind of scary."

I stood from the bed and walked to my window, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I stuck my head out the window and peered down two stories at Uriah, who was standing in my front lawn.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed. I still didn't known if I could trust him, or Zeke, or Will. Definitely not Four, though.

"Well, I came to see if you had gotten home okay, after claiming you didn't need a ride, that you had stayed after with Miss Matthews. I didn't buy a word of it." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, well, I'm here." My voice quieted. "I'm fine."

"What?"

"Nothing." He gave me a weird look.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Why didn't you just, like, ring the doorbell or knock? You didn't have to look for an open window!"

"I tried."

"You tried what?"

"Knocking. And ringing the doorbell. No one answered!"

"Oh. Sorry," I said. I had;t even heard it.

"It's fine." He paused. "So, we're having a game night at my house tonight; it's Friday, and we do this every Friday night. Want to come? You have not met the girl yet. They are going." I paused, considering it. I didn't have any plans for tonight, and I would like to try to figure out whether I could trust them or not.

"Is Four going to be there?" I asked. He smirked.

"I don't know for sure yet; we'll see who shows up. It's usually everybody, but not always." He paused, then smirked again. "Why? Do you want him to be there?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Okay, sure. I _totally _believe you."

"Good."

"Except . . ."

"What?"

"Well, except that I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Uriah . . ."

"Hmm?" He looked up at me innocently. I rolled my eyes; I'll be seeing Four again sometime soon, anyway . . .

"Sure, I can come."

"'Kay. Do you need a ride? Oh, wait, you're probably . . ." He made quotes with his hands. " . . . staying late so that you can get help from, like, the _nicest_ teacher ever, the one who absolutely _adores _you. Right, Tris?" I fake glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"I'll be down in a minute," I said. I put the screen back and closed the window, and then finished my drink quickly, before heading downstairs. I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed my phone, slipped on my shoes, and headed out the door. I hopped into the front passengers' seat, and Uriah started the car. I unlocked my phone and texted my mom, telling her were I was going.

"So, who's going to be here?"

"I told you that we don't know until they show up."

"Okay, but who _can _show up?"

"Me, Zeke, Marlene, Will, Shauna, Christina, Lynn, Four, and now you." I nodded.

"Okay," I said, as we pulled into a driveway. I looked at the humongous house in front of me.

"Oh my gosh; you live here?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm a pretty lucky person."

"I don't believe in luck," I muttered.

"Hmm? Sorry, I could't hear you."

"I said that I don't believe in luck." He nodded, then turned to me.

"Wait, why not?" he asked me as we walked up the front steps. He opened the door with a key and stepped inside.

"I believe that you have to work for what you want, that you did what you did because you can."

"Can I have an example? I believe in luck. Strongly."

"I'm sorry if I offended you then."

"You didn't. But can I still have an example?" Uriah asked as we walked through his house.

"Say you're playing basketball, and the other person keeps saying they are better than you. The next person to make a basket wins. You find the perfect chance, and when you shoot, you score. The other person says it was luck. I wouldn't believe that, because you made the shot, so you obviously can do it. That's why I don't believe in luck," I finished, just as we entered a large room with a fireplace and two couches. We began walking toward them.

"Oh, well, I guess in a way that makes sense."

Just then, there was a laugh in the silence; I jumped and peered over the couch. There were five people sitting on the floor in a circle around the fireplace, even though it was warm outside.

"Hey, guys. This is Tris. Tris, this is Marlene, you know Zeke, you know Will, she's Christina, and she's Lynn." He pointed to each person as he said their name, and when he got to Zeke, I saw that he was passed out on the floor.

"Is he okay?" I asked. They all laughed a little, but in a friendly way.

"Yeah," Lynn said. "He's fine."

"What was going on in here?" Uriah asked.

"Well, Zeke here bet that he could hold his breath longer than all of us, so we had a contest. He passed out while we were all still holding our breath. We won the contest," Will said.

"Okay," I shrugged and sat down next to the girl named Marlene. We all sat and I got to know them as they got to know me, when the door opened, and Four walked in.

"Hey, guys!" he smiled. They all responded with a greeting, except me.

"Hi, Tris," he said, and took a seat next to me. I sucked in a breath and stood up. I took a deep breath.

"Hi," I said in such a tight voice, I could hear myself trying to calm down.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you thought, and I would love to hear suggestions y'all have for what should happen next chapter with Four and Tris! Please let me know any ideas!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Thank you all!**

**~MoMaster**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**HIEEEEEEEEE! Howz it goin'? I haven't seen y'all in a few days! **

**JodiCatherine: You might be correct, or you might not; I don't want to give anything away! If you are correct, great job! Thank you, because if you are right, then I know I need to make more twists and turns. If you aren't correct, then it was a good guess, and I'm really happy that you're telling me what you think is going to happen! I like to surprise you all, so if someone guesses what's happening, I try to toss in some twists. Thank you so much for your review and support; you've been very supportive ever since the beginning of this story, and I appreciate it!**

**canadianbanana: I know, it would be odd if Four was that happy to see her after he planned that, huh? He could just be acting, though . . . we all know he's great at that! ;) I am glad you like Uriah, and I agree with you: he is totally amazing! I'm very happy that you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review and support! You have been extremely supportive of this story ever since I posted the first chapter, and that really means a lot to me; thank you!**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked the update, and yes; it's great to know there are more psychic friends out there! And you're right: Four does have some explaining to do! Thank you for the review and support; I really appreciate it!**

**Guest: I am very happy to know you like this story so much; it seriously makes me so happy! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your review and support; I really do appreciate it a lot!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and how many of you like monkeys? Like, really, they rock my world . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Divergent" characters, Veronica Roth does.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Eight**

**Four's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Four!" Zeke said. I nodded.

"Hi," I said in return. "So what's goin' on? Did you all start any games yet?" They all shook their heads, except Tris. "Hey, Tris! I'm glad you came; we weren't sure if you would, not knowing us well and all."

"Yeah, well, I don't think that's why you're surprised I came," she said with her arms crossed, glaring at me. Even standing across the room, I could feel the fire from her challenging stare.

**Tris' P.O.V.**

"Um, why else would I be surprised?" he asked, almost with actual curiosity. I scoffed.

"I love how you say that as if you don't know. This isn't a game, Four. I want to know why you did it, and what on Earth I ever did to you!" He looked around the room, searching all his friends' faces for help it seemed.

_Did they help him; is he looking for backup?_

"Tris, I'm really confused. Can you please tell me what it is you're accusing me of?" He said this calmly, as if he were trying to calm a tiger.

"You know. And if they didn't have anything to do with it, then I don't want them to get dragged into this." I gestured around the room to everyone in there.

"I might be able to help you if I know what it is that you don't want them 'dragged into'."

"Help? From you? No thanks." He looked almost hurt for a fraction of a second, but it was so quickly covered up, I could barely tell.

"Why not?"

"Because of what you did." I stayed across the room, standing, staring him down. I wasn't going to let what he did mess anything up with me. I'm fine.

"Can we talk outside?" he asked.

"Why? You don't want your friends to hear what you did?"

"Um, first I want to know what I did." I let out a breath, and nodded. I waited for him to turn and go outside, which he did after awkwardly trying to wait for me for a moment. I wouldn't move until he was out of this house.

Once we were outside in the front lawn, the door closed behind me, I turned to face Four and resumed my earlier position.

"Will you please tell me what you think I did? I bet whatever it is is just a mix-up."

"Why don't you tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you did it." He let out a sigh.

"First, I need to know what it is you think I did."

"Fine. You set me up." His brow scrunched together.

"What? When?" I rolled my eyes.

"Today! You sent Peter, and Drew, and that other kid - I don't know his name - to the school, when you said you'd-"

"Wait! What? I didn't have anything to do with Peter! We aren't friends, we aren't even considered acquaintances! I didn'-"

"You didn't even let me finish talking! How do you know you didn't have anything to do with it if, like you said, you don't know what you did?" He just sighed and motioned for me to continue.

"You had texted me and-" he opened his mouth to speak again, but I stuck my hand up. "Shhh. I don't wan tot hear it yet. You were supposed to meet me behind the school, so we could hang out, get to know each other a little better. So, where were you when I went behind the school to meet you, huh? Not where you were suppose to be!" I said, answering my own question. "So, I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and you know what? I was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up, when you know who does show up? Peter and his little minions! They didn't like that I made the football team, they said - I didn't even make the team! - and so they seemed to think there was only one way to fix that: make me nab;e to play on the team! You know what, Four? You're lucky I know self defense. If I didn't, I could say the whole reason I got hurt was because of your little friends," I said. "But I do know it, so your friends? Yeah, they're off doing I-don't-know-what, but they're in worse shape than before. I _hate _\- and I don't even believe hate is a thing! - that I had to hurt them. I made sure to not do any real damage: I broke or sprained a wrist or sprained an ankle. I don't like that I had to do that at all. But I did, so I wouldn't get hurt." I finished my rant, and he stood there with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"I didn't know about that, Tris. I would never do that to y-"

"But I was there for it! It did happen, Four! I have the bruises to prov-"

"I let you rant, now let me explain." I nodded. "I didn't do that. I had nothing to do with that, Tris. I would not do that; are you okay?" he paused, waiting for a response. When I didn't speak, he continued talking. "You said this was over text. I don't even have your number." We were both quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. "I have an idea! Do you have your phone with you?"

"It's inside."

"Okay. We'll go in, and we'll have one of the people in there tell you my number, and you can say whether it's the same number that texted you. Okay?" I nodded, and we stepped toward the door. He placed his hand over the knob, and paused. "Really, Tris. Are you okay?" I don't know why, but him saying this, so seriously asking, made me begin to believe he didn't have a part in the whole after school thing, and it brought a few tears to my eyes. I refused to let them fall, though. I nodded. he opened the door and motioned for me to walk in before following and shutting the door.

"Did you two work whatever that was out yet? That was pretty intense in here a few minutes ago," Zeke said.

"Almost," I stated. "Will one of you guys please tell Tris my phone number?" I asked as she returned to standing beside me, phone in hand.

"Sure," Marlene replied, nodding. She pulled her phone out and said, "Four's cell number: 460-3646." I watched Tris' face as she said this, and noticed her expression change, but it wasn't one I could place.

"That's not this number," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Four." She looked up at me.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update again tomorrow, Thursday, or Friday!**

**Have a great day!**

**~MoMaster**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**¡Hola, mi amigos! Nosotros no tengo hablamos en a pocas días.**

**Okay, if I'm correct, I just said, "Hello, my friends! We have not talked in a few days." I could be wrong, though. **

**So, how is everyone? It's been a few days longer than usual since I posted; I apologize about that; I don't know exactly where I want this story to go, which makes it tough to always have something interesting happen in chapter, which I try to do. So, if you've got any ideas, I would be glad to hear them!**

**Fourtrisudamnsexy: I know the review you posted wasn't for Chapter Seven, so I hope it's okay I responded on Chapter Nine's author's note! Thank you; I like being known as the best person EVER! LOL! You sound awesome, too; I'm glad to know you like those two series, too! Are they not great books?! Have you read "The Heir"? Thank you for your review and your support; I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Guest: Here's the more! Thanks for your review and support; I appreciate it a lot! Thank you!**

**canadianbanana: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm always happy to hear your feedback, so I'm glad to know what you thought about the way Tris forgave Four. She forgave him because he had proven he didn't text her about it, and it fit together that Peter didn't want anyone to know she was meeting him, so she doesn't believe Four really had anything to do with it, except being dragged into the situation because Peter said he was Four; I hope that helps. Don't worry, though, Tris won't be all smiley-smiley around him yet; she just won't keep blaming him for the whole Peter fiasco. I totally understand where you're coming from, though; I wouldn't want her to fully believe him and all too soon. Here's your post, and thank you for the review; I'm super happy to hear your feedback about Chapter Eight! Thanks for your support in the story; it's been continuing from the very beginning, which I really do appreciate!**

**Nicky G: I'm glad you like this story; it honesty makes me so happy! Peter did text Tris, and you'll soon figure out how he got her number. You're right: Uriah wouldn't give Peter Tris' number! That just isn't very Uriah-y. Thank you very much for your review and support; I appreciate it more than you know! Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter Nine; I hope you all like it! I apologize if anything has been confusing so far, just let me know and I'll try to clear it up.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Nine**

**Four's P.O.V.**

As we all sat down in a circle on the floor, I couldn't help but wonder: why did Peter do that? Why would anyone do that? It's one thing in this world that'll never make sense to me: why people have to be so mean sometimes.

"Four! Four! Four! Four! Four! Four! Four!" Uriah yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Four! Four! Four! Four! Four! Four!"

"What?"

"Four! Four! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay . . . um . . . I need ideas. Friends: assemble!" he yelled and pointed toward the kitchen. I saw a few smiles, and we all headed over to the table in the kitchen. "No, no, no! Four, please take a seat in the living room! This is your dare, so you can't hear it yet!" I sighed and slouched back to where I had been seated on the floor near the window. I could hear little mumbles and at one point, they began to get louder and Uriah yelled at them to shut up.

"Uriah, be nice!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!" he yelled back, but I heard him apologize anyway. A few minutes later, they all appeared back in the room when I caught Zeke's eye, trying to get an idea of what they had planned, he just burst out laughing. "Okay, so, Four, your dare is . . . "

"Well? Tell me!"

"You're an eager one, are not you?" Zeke said, an amused expression on his face. "I wouldn't think you'd be so eager for a dare."

"I like this game, and 'you're an eager one, _are not _you'? What's 'are not you'?" I shook my head.

"Are not you: like aren't you. Conjunction. Is that the right word?"

"Yeah," Tris said. "That's right."

"Okay. And, so, yeah, _conjunction._" He waved his hands around mystically, and I smiled.

"Anyway, are you going to tell me what my dare is?"

"Yes. You have to run down the street with your shoes on your hands and your clothes inside out and backwards. When you reach the end of the road - because there's a dead end a couple houses down - you have to scream until someone comes out of their house to se why you're screaming, and yell at them - panicked - that the munchkins in the _Wizard of Oz _blocked off the Yellow Brick Road, and you're a fairy from _Tinkerbell _\- my favorite movie _ever_, just so you all know - and you wanted to go down the road to find the Wizard to help you learn to fly faster." I stared at him for a moment, then broke out in a grin.

"This was my idea," Tris said. "So, let's see how it goes." I nodded.

"Alright, you're on." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"The Truth or Dare War has begun, everyone!" I yelled, and we all cheered. "Rules: Nothing too dangerous!"

"Well, yeah, we know," Shauna said. "And hurry up and get your shoes on your hands! Let's go!" I smiled and stood from my seat, walking toward the door.

"Guys, who took my shoes?" I sighed. I heard a chorus of 'not me's ' and checked outside the front door: no shoes. "Someone stole them!" I turned back to them, and pointed at each one of them. "Was it you?" I asked, when my finger landed on Uriah. He shook his head. "You?" Zee shook his head, too.

"They're right here, Four." I turned around and saw Marlene pulling my shoes out from under the pile of everyone else's.

"Oh," I said, smiling, and took the shoes, put them on my hands, and head outside, everyone else walking behind me.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry it took me so long to post! There's been lots of State Tests and Finals, which left me with little time to type. I apologize.**

**Anyway, I tried out for the musical ****_The Sound of Music_**** yesterday! I'm nervous! I can't sing well, and I didn't get a callback today, and the cast list goes up tomorrow, so let's see how this goes . . .**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to update again this weekend!**

**If any of you write fanfictions, I would be so happy to read them if they're from my fandoms, so just let me know what they are please!**

**~MoMaster**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Hello, everyone! The story is back! Okay, so, I know a lot of you write your own fanfictions, and I was wondering if you would tell me the names of them. You can just review the name of it, and if I haven't read it yet and it's part of one of my fandoms, I would absolutely love to read it! My fandoms are: the "Divergent" series, "The Selection" series, "The Hunger Games" series, "The Fault in Our Stars" and multiple other John Green books, and "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series by Rick Riordan. So, if you write a fanfic. for any of those, please let me know; I want to read it!**

**Anyway, on a partially happier note, remember how I told you guys I had auditioned for the school musical, "The Sound of Music"? Well, here's how that went. I had my audition, and I knew I messed up a little bit; I can't sing too well anyway, but then I didn't hit the high note, so I didn't show enough range. I did good with the lines, though. Then, the cast list went up, and I didn't get in at all. So, yay? Yay. But on the bright side, all my friends who tried out got in, and one of them got the lead!**

**canadianbanana: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and that you support the idea of a Truth or Dare War! The war will take pace throughout the story. Sorry about it being short; I try and make all my chapters at least a thousand words. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for your review and continued support throughout the whole story; I appreciate it lots!**

**Fourtrisdamnsexy: I'm so glad you love it so much; you're enthusiasm made me smile:)! When you read "The Heir" tell me what you thought! It was really good, and the ending almost made me cry! Thank you for your support in this story and for your review. I really appreciate it a lot more than you know!**

**Guest: I am so happy you like this story so far! I'm glad you think it's amazing and funny, because I try to add a little humor here and there, but it isn't one of my best abilities:). Thank you for your review and your support of this story; I appreciate it lots!**

**Guest: I know: Fall Out Boy is amazing, huh?! I don't think I have ever heard "I Don't Care", so I will check it out! I am glad you liked the previous chapters, and I hope you like this one as well! Thank you for your review and your support; I appreciate it a lot!**

**Guest: "The Selection" is pretty great, huh?! What did you think of "The Heir"? I almost cried at the end; it was great! I can't wait for the next book to come out! I am so happy that you liked the previous chapters, and I hope you like this one as well! Thank you so much for your review and your support; it means a lot to me!**

**I was reading through the story to see what I could fix and what to add, ad I noticed a few spelling errors, and some of them were pretty tough to understand; I apologize for that! thank you all for being patient with e through the spelling mistakes, and again, I apologize!**

**Okay, I know: long, long Author's Note. Here's the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Divergent" books, Veronica Roth does.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Ten**

**Tris' P.O.V.**

As soon as we got outside, Lynn yelled, "Wait! You forgot about the clothes part."

"Oh, yeah!" Four said. He hurried back inside, and we all waited out on the porch while he got ready.

"Hey, Lynn?" I asked. She looked at me, and I pulled out my phone, setting it on record. "Can you please put this in your bracelets, agains your wrist, but with the camera part showing?" She looked at me quizzically. I stepped closer to her and put it between her wrist and the millions of bracelets she was wearing, the poked the recording part through, so it could record. "There," I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A moment later, Four swung open the door and stepped outside. I turned and burst out laughing when I saw him. All his clothes were inside out, and everything was on backwards. He itched the bottom of his neck and sighed.

"This tag is itchy," he complained.

"Get over it," Zeke smiled. "Let's go! Get your shoes on your hands!" He slipped his shoes off and stuck them on his hands, demonstrating.

"Oh, you know what, Zeke? You don't look half-bad with shoes on your hands. You really could do this with me." Four smirked.

"Um, no, that's okay, I appreciate you trying to include me, though." Zeke smiled innocently at Four.

"Alright! Let's get a move on! I want to see Four do this!" I said. He nodded.

"Alright, then, here I go!" He checked to make sure his shoes were secure to his hands and walked down the pathway. I looked up at the gorgeous night sky, and gasped. It was filled with shining stars, all gleaming after one another, like the sky was full of Christmas lights.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps hitting the pavement and watched as Four sprinted down the street. At the end of the street, he stopped, and for a show, he looked around and fell to the ground, and screamed. He continued screaming for a few minutes, only pausing to take in breaths. We heard a door open and all turned to face Zeke and Uriah's neighbor, who had come out onto his porch. He looked about twenty-five and was wearing plaid pajama bottoms with an orange muscle shirt, which I found funny because I had one just like it. He turned to face us.

"What the heck is that kid screaming about down there? He looks fine, he's just standing there!"

"I don't know," Zeke said. "I haven't ever seen him around here." he shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, he needs to be quiet. Some of us are trying to sleep." The man walked down his front steps and stalked down the street, passing a few houses on the way. We all listened closely, hushing one another to hear.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?" the man yelled.

"Who are you, sir? That's no way to talk to a fairy! If you are disrespectful to me, I will have to call my friends, Tinkerbell and Fauna. They won;t like you being mean to fairies."

"Um, okay, I'm sorry, but what are you screaming for?"

"They closed the Yellow Brick Road! I need to use it; I have to find the Wizard! he is the only one that can teach me to fly faster!" We all laughed at Four's panicked tone.

"Okay, kid, why don't you come back tomorrow to figure this out? I think you need to go home."

"But I can't, not until I see the Wizard!"

"You have to. It isn't safe to be out here alone at night. I can even drive you home if you want; it doesn't look like you are in any shape to drive."

"That guy thinks Four's drunk!" Uriah laughed.

"Shhh!" Zeke said, but we were all trying to hold in our laughter.

"Um, that's okay, sir. I think I'll just find a nice place to, uh, rest my wings for the night. Thank you, bye now." Four quickly walked away from the man, but then began prancing down the street, singing loudly. We all laughed and shoved one another inside the house before the an heard us laughing. A moment later, Four opened the door and came in, smiling.

"Nice, Four!" Marlene said.

"You owned that!" Will stated, nodding. I nodded in agreement and we waited to continue the game until he sat down. While we waited, I scrolled through the dictionary on my phone, looking for a fun new word to use, something I do every once in a while. I get in the 'P' section and kept scrolling. I passed the word 'Pancake' and then saw 'Pansycake'. I furrowed my brow at the word and read the definition: 'Supposedly used as an insult many years ago; rarely spoken now'. I smiled and repeated the word in my head a few times, trying to remember it.

_Pansycake, Pansycake, Pansycake._

"Alright, I'm ready," Four said, taking a seat on the floor next to me. "Uuummmmmmmm, Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

**Four's P.O.V.**

"Okay, I dare you to drink something we put together for you," I smirked. I had dared this before to people, and I love the look on their face when they take the first sip. "You have to drink the whole thing."

"Dare accepted," she smiled.

"Okay, I need a partner, " I said. "Who's it going to be?" Everyone said a sort of 'me' except for one person. "Tris!"

"I didn't volunteer, though."

"Well everyone else did, so I figured you should."

"That doesn't make much sense," she laughed, "but alright. Let's go." She stood from her seat onto floor and we walked into the kitchen.

"Are you allergic to anything, Mar?" I called.

"No!" she responded. I nodded, and turned back to Tris, who had already pulled a Pepsi, lemon juice, and cheese out of the fridge. I laughed.

"You know, I am the one daring this," I smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but you chose me to do it with you." I smiled at her and took a bag of Doritos out of the cabinet.

"Here, do you want to put anything else in here, or no?" I asked. She looked at everything we had out on the counter and shook here head. She began tearing the cheese into small pieces and I crushed the chips into tiny cheesy pieces. When I finished breaking a few chips, I looked over and saw Tris pouring lemon juice into the soda. "How much are we putting in there?"

"All of it."

I laughed. "All right, then." We then put the chips and the cheese into the soda bottle and screwed the cap on.

"Are we ready?" Tris asked, looking up at me.

"We will be in a minute. Can I ask you something, Tris?"

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I hope to have the next one up on Wednesday or Thursday. When Summer Vacation comes, I'll be able to update more often. **

**Have a nice day, everyone!**

**~MoMaster**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**Hi, everybody!**

**FactionDistrictDemiGod: Can I just say: I love your name on here! It's amazing! I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but in a way I'm glad you felt something during the chapter, because I try really hard to make people feel something with my writing! Pleased not punch the wall; that would probably hurt! Again, I literally absolutely one-hundred percent love your name! Thank you so much for your review and your support in the story; I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

** .pansycakes.46: I don't know if I have told you this, but I love your name on here, too! I probably did say it at least once, but I'm saying it again: I like your name. I'm going to combine both your reviews (thank you!) into one response. What you reviewed for Chapter Five: I checked out the summary of your "Divergent" story (Face the Music) and I'm super excited to start reading it! When I review it, I'll let you know it's me. Also, I am so glad you couldn't think of anything bad to say about my writing! I accept criticism of it, and the fact that you didn't have any made me smile! Thank you! I'm really glad you love this story so far, and I hope you continue to! This is for your review of Chapter Ten: I'm glad you couldn't wait to read more! Here it is! I'm glad you liked the dare, and if you do have your friend do it, I recommend being careful, and let me know how it goes! Thank you so much for your support; I really appreciate it!**

**Fourtrisdamnsexy: Let me know when you read "The Heir"; we can fangirl together! I warn you: the ending had me in tears! I was like "OMG! NO! THIS IS NOT ALLOWED!" Well, I didn't actually say that, but it sums up my thoughts on the book! I'm extremely happy that you love my story, and here's more! Enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much for your continued support of this story; it really does mean more to me than you could imagine! Thank you!**

**Guest: Hmmmm, what ****_is_**** he going to ask? We'll see! I hope you like the chapter, and the question may not be what you were expecting, but I hope you like it! And you seem to know me so well: I do enjoy leaving you guys with cliff hangers! I apologia, but it excites me! I'm glad you enjoy the story; I hope you continue to! I am also glad that you like the dares; I am not the best at writing Truth or Dare scenes in my opinion, so that means a lot to me! I'm glad to have you excited for more, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! There may be another cliff hanger! Thank you so much for your review and support of this story; it means so much to me!**

**Guest: Don't worry; it'll all be sorted out! Tris won't stand for being told she isn't on the team, and I'm glad you had faith that she made it even though she was told otherwise! Thank you so much for your review and support; it is greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

**Okay, sorry, I'm back! You guys can't really tell, but I just had to take a quick break, but anyway, here I am!**

**Alright, I'm reading a fan fiction right now for John Green's "The Fault in Our Stars", and it has inspired me. It taught me as much as the book did, which is a lot. I have yet to review it, but it meant a lot. It's sad, and there are times when it is joyful, and dramatic, and I literally was nearly crying at some parts. I don't know why, but when I m reading, I rarely cry, so when I do, it gets to me! **

**The story inspired me to try and up my game with this one. I wan this story to remain interesting to you all, and I hope it is, but just in case, I want to add some more to it. If you have any ideas you would like me to include, just review or Private Message (PM) me, and I'll check out your ideas! Thank you! **

**This note is already almost eight-hundred words long, so you are all probably getting kind of annoyed with me . . .**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Divergent" books, Veronica Roth does.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Um, yeah, you can ask me anything. I just can't promise that I will answer," I said. Four smiled.

"Well, you don't seem like you have completely forgiven me." I nodded slightly. "And I was curious as stop if you are still upset with me over what happened with Peter."

"Just so you know, there was no question there, and honestly, I don't know why, but I am a little upset still; I don't exactly understand, though."

"Do you wan tot talk about it? I might be able to help you." I shifted my wight from one foot to my other. I didn't understand why I was mad at him. Well, I wasn't mad, I was more upset, in a way i didn't understand.

"I don't know how much talking will help . . ."

"That's all right; we don't have to talk. I just wanted to let you know we can."

"Okay, thank you. Maybe we can a little, but it's going to seem confusing." He nodded. "Well, even though you've proven to me that you didn't text me, I spent about twenty hours thinking you did. Then, even after Peter showed up, I continued to think you had something to do with it; I thought you sent them. When I saw you here, I felt . . . nervous and angry, and sort of sad. I didn't know what to expect to happen and I blamed you for what did happen."

"That's understandable," he nodded, "because you were under the impression it was me."

"Yes, and then when you proved it wasn't you, I feel like there are so many ways you still could have had something to do with it. You could've set it up, you could have sent Peter and those other guys . . .I just feel like a lot could have happened that I don't know or understand. I know that I will completely forgive you, for you may have had nothing to do with it, or it was a mistake." We were both silent for a moment, thinking about what I had said.

"I understand what you are saying, Tris. I am not angry at you for thinking this way, and in fact, if I were in your position, I would probably be thinking the same things you are."

I nodded, and he continued.

"There are a few things I want to understand. We don't have to talk about them now, because it just happened a few yours ago, but I do have some questions that I think we need to figure out at some point soon. We should understand how Peter managed this."

"All right," I said. "We can do it sometime soon, whenever. I'm fine," I said, and muttered, "mostly."

"What?" I just shook my head. "We can talk about them now, if you want, or in a little while."

"How about later? After the games."

"Okay, later it is."

"Let's go!" I said, smiling, and took the bottle from his hands. I jogged out of the kitchen, a walking Four behind me. I turned and saw him watching me with a small smile. I smiled back, and handed Marlene the bottle. She shook it and made a face.

"I really don't trust you guys," she said to us. I smiled and watched as she untwisted the cap and brought the bottle to her nose.

"No, Mar, you drink it, not sniff it," Uriah said. Then a new expression spread over his face. "Oh my goodness! Can you drink with your nostrils?" He stared at her with amazement. We all laughed.

"Yeah, Uri, I can."

"Really?!"

"Totally. I do it all the time." She paused and let out a cry. "Oh, no! I wasn't supposed to tell you guys that! It's against the Fairy Code!" She gasped again, then rushed out, "but it's not like I'm a fairy or anything . . ."

We all smiled and Uriah stared at her in amazement.

"Why can't we know? We're your best friends! We won't tell anyone; don't worry, Mar!" Shauna laughed and Uriah looked over at her, giving her a look. "You can't tell anyone, Shauna, we can't let Marlene get in trout;e with the Fairy Council." I smiled.

"So, Mar, will you show us the nostrils way?" Uriah asked her.

"I can't; I'm sorry, it's against the rules." Uriah's face fell.

"Oh, okay, we understand," he said, with a smile. She hugged him.

"Thanks, Uri."

"No problem, cupcake!"

"'Cupcake'?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We've been dating for three years and I really like you, Marlene. I want to call you Cupcake, because I certainly can't call you Fairy Princess in public! People will catch on!"

"You're right, Uriah," she smiled at him sincerely. "We can't let that happen."

"Okay, okay! back to the game!" Zeke yelled, covering his eyes. We all laughed.

"Alright, Mar, drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" we all chanted. She looked at the soda bottle and quickly took a sip, before scrunching up her nose and spitting at out, all over Uriah!

She turned to him, swiping at her mouth.

"Sorry . . .Cookie!" she exclaimed.

"Cookie?" he asked, using his hand to get the drink off his face.

"Well, i figured if I have a secret name, you need one, too."

"Okay! Cookie sounds good."

"It does," she smiled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Uriah sprung up, panicked.

"Oh my goodness! What if the Fairy Council is here?! What f they know you told us you're a fairy?!" She laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Uriah. It probably isn't the Fairy Council." He nodded, and jogged to the window. he looked outside, a look of caution on his face, and i smiled. Then, he went to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, Uriah."

"Hi, Mom! Wait! Just to make sure it's you, tell me my birthday!"

"September nineteenth." She gave him a quizzical look.

He looked at her face for a moment, then nodded and stepped to the side, clearing a path. Hie mom walked into the house, still giving him a weird look. She saw us.

"Hello!" she said. "I haven't seen you all in a while!" Her eyes landed on me. "I don; think I have met you before!" She smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"I'm Tris," I said, and stood up to shake her hand. "You must be Mrs. . . ." I realized I didn't know Uriah and Zeke's last name!

"You can call me Hannah," she smiled, and ignoring my outstretched hand, pulled me to a hug. Then she pulled away. "Nice to meet you!"

"Thank you, you as well," I nodded. She went into the kitchen and I sat back down. A moment later, we heard the fridge open.

""Zeke! Uriah! Don't tell me you two used all the sodas!"

"No, theres another one on the counter/" Zeke said. The fridge closed, and I heard the cap of the soda twist off.

~~~**_Z_**

A while later, we'd finished the round of Truth or dare, and everyone else had decided to sleep over at Uriah and Zeke's. I figured I wanted to, and I could get to everyone a little better. I dialed my mom's number into my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, it's me, Tris.  
"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah; I'm at Uriah and Zeke's, my friends. The rest of my friends are here, too. Everyone is spending the night. I wanted to se if I could, too; i want to get to know these people a little better." She was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose you could."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You know to call me if you need anything. And Tris, stay out of trouble." I nodded.

"I will, don't worry," I said. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. See you later," I said and the call ended, so I turned to my friends.

"Can you stay?" Zeke asked.

"Yup!"

"Okay! Everyone can stay!" He smiled.

"I'm going to go get my bag out of my car. I always keep a bag in there for times like this," Marlene said and walked to the door.

**Marlene's P.O.V.**

""I'll come with you," Uriah said. I nodded, and we smiled at each other.

"Okay, let's go." We walked out the door and down the driveway. I was walking a few steps ahead of Uriah and talking to him about random things, like giraffes and oranges.

"Like, if they call oranges oranges, why can't pears be called greens?" I asked, putting my hands up in the air. "It isn't fair!" I stepped out into the street. "And did you know that I can say 'Orange monkey' backwards?"

"Mar, watch out!" I turned and saw Uriah running to me for a split second, and he pushed me across the street; I grabbed his hand that had been on my shoulder for a split second, then turned and saw a car coming toward us, just a few feet away, then the space between us was no longer there.

**Author's Note:**

**OMG what's going to happen?! I apologize for any spelling errors; I'm tired. Now that Summer is about here, I will have a lot more time to update, so over the Summer, there will probably be updates every three days, or around there. Have a nice night/day!**

**~MoMaster**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

**Heeeellooooo! **

**So, I read over the last chapter to help me answer one of my reviews (I was so tired writing it, I barely remembered what I wrote; lol), and I noticed a few mistakes; I apologize for that. Some of them were misspelled words, some were capitalization, and some didn't make sense because I accidentally pressed the wrong keys, so I apologize and I hope you were able to still understand. Again, I'm sorry about that!**

**actionseeker: I like your name on here; it reminds me of Dauntless! I apologize for confusing you; again, I was tired and reread the chapter this morning, and I was like whaaaat . . . I don't know . . . So, I apoligize. For your question about the hand holding, did you mean Tris and Four or Marlene and Uriah? I'll answer both. Tris and Four did not hold hands; they are still building a friendship and trust. They may at some point, though . . . ;) As for Marlene and Uriah, at the end of the chapter, Marlene grabbed Uriah's hand that he had placed on her shoulder to pus her out of the car's way. Because she grabbed his hand, he wasn't able to get her to the side of the road, and they both got hit by the car. I hope that helps, and I apologize for any confusion Thank you for your review and your support; I'm glad you let me know what was confusing, because that way I can try to clear up any confusion in the chapter or Author's Note. Thank you; I really appreciate your support! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Fourtrisdamnsexy: We should totally fangirl over our fandoms together! I don't know what all of yours are, but mine are the "Divergent" books, "The Hunger Games" trilogy, "The Fault in Our Stars", a few other John Green books, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" books, and "The Selection" books, including "The Heir" and "The Prince and The Guard". What are your fandoms? Hopefully Marlene and Uriah are okay! here's the next chapter; I hope you like it! Thank you for your review and support; I really appreciate it! :)**

**I found that something may have been confusing in Chapter Eleven: Four and Tris did not hold hands, but Marlene took Uriah's hand when he put it on her shoulder to push her out of the car's way, but they both got hit by the car.**

**Thank you to action seeker for letting me know to clear that up!:)**

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth wrote the "Divergent" books, not me.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

I woke up underneath the watch of doctors' faces, and then I heard a bunch of yelling, before something was injected into my arm and everything went dark yet again.

I felt my face growing wet. I blinked my eyes open and jumped slightly in my hospital bed. I immediately brought my hand up over her head and stroked her hair; she was laying next to me.

"Mar," I breathed. She looked up at me with wet eyes and cheeks. Even through the tears rolling on her face like a river, she smiled at me. It didn't reach her hazelnut eyes.

"Uriah." She set her head on my chest, and I felt my hospital gown grow increasingly wet. The events came back to me, and I looked down at her; she was wearing a hospital gown, too, identical to mine, slightly smaller.

"What are you doing in here? Are you okay? You're supposed to be in your room."

"I - I don't want to be in there alone. And I heard that you had surgery, so I couldn't stay in there. I had to come see you," she explained.

"I had surgery?"

"Yes, on your leg. It was shattered from the knee down on the left side." I looked down; that must be when I woke up: while I was in surgery. I nodded.

"Why didn't you want to be in your room?" I asked quietly. "I bet they're looking for you." A moment passed. "Mar, is there something you're leaving out?"

"I can't move my legs."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah. They won't move, and the doctors wan tot do a surgery to see what's happening, why they're paralyzed, what part of them is causing this. I don't like doctors." I laughed quietly.

"I see; if you did, you probably wouldn't have escaped to come here. How did you get here, Marlene? Someone must've brought you, and that couldn't be safe."

"Yeah, I brought me. I found a wheelchair near my bed, and I rolled out of bed, dragged myself to the chair, and climbed on. Then, I waited until there weren't many doctors around, and they weren't paying attention, and I wheeled around. I saw you through the window on your door."

"You brought yourself here?" I smiled.

"Yes."

"Jeesh, Mar, they've probably got half the hospital searching for you by now; you could, like, be in the FBI." I saw her smile.

"I could, could't I."

"Yeah," I said, and a moment later, "Why won't you do the surgery? They have to know how to fix this, Mar. You need to be able to walk." I could feel my eyes watering; she was looking blurrier as I stared at her.

"I don't, though," she stated softly. "I don't need to walk. I want to. You want me to. I do not need to, though. Many, many people have it much worse. I'll be okay." She looked up at me.

"Why won't you let them try to help you?"

"I don't like doctors; they scare me."

"Why?"

"They're the ones who tell you all the bad news."

"Mar, they do, but they deliver a lot of good news, too," I said. "Like when you aren't sick anymore, when you can walk again, when they believe you'll be able to move a paralyzed part again . . . all sorts of things, Cupcake." I looked down at her; she laughed lightly.

"I guess you're right, Cookie." A moment passed where we wee both just quietly looking at each other. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"You saved me. I would've walked right into that car's path, and that probably would've been it. But you pushed me away, and it only hit my legs."

"Thank you, too, Mar. You grabbed me when I pushed you away, and saved me from getting anything but my one leg hit."

"We saved each other."

A short while later, a doctor burst into the room.

"There you are!" he said. "Marlene, we have been looking all over the hospital for you. Miss, you need to go back to your room; I don't know what you think you're doing leaving it."

"I could leave if I wanted," she muttered. I smiled. "It isn't like you could make me stay."

"We can keep a doctor or nurse in there with you at all times, which we will now be doing."

"I don't want that, thank you, though. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on anything while being watched all the time." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss, you have no choice now; you left your room. Now it's time to go back, so come on. I'll help you into your wheelchair."

"I don't need help, thank you."

"Just let me help you; it'll make this eas-"

"I don't need help!" she exclaimed, and lifted her head off me. "And I don't need a surgery, either. I appreciate you trying to help me with it, but I will find out what I can and can't move anyway."

"Miss, we really should find out what is keeping you from being able to move your legs. It could be something minor, and we could fix it easily. There's a chance that you won't ever be able to walk again if we don't."

"I'm paralyzed. There's a fair chance I won't ever be able to walk again, anyways. I want to stay in here with him," she said, gesturing to me. "Do you know if I can move in here?"

"Well, Miss, you could be moved in here, but that doesn't mean you can leave your bed or your room. We can't let you go for another few days even if you don't do the surgery."

"Okay. Can I be moved in soon?"

"We can move you right now, Miss."

"Please stop calling me 'Miss'. Call me 'Marlene'. And that would be wonderful! Thank you!" The doctor nodded and left the room to move Marlene's things.

"Are you sure you don't want to do the surgery?"

"I don't want to, and there's a chance that it won't help me anyway. The surgery helps them find out what parts of my legs are the most and least likely to be able to be moved again. We figure it out anyway, just over time. My nurse told me I would most likely find out what can and can't move quickly. Feeling will return in certain places, not in others, though." I nodded.

"I understand what you mean." We were quiet for a few minutes, before the doctor returned to the room with Mar's nurse. They were carrying the few things that Mar had with her, and the few things she'd need that were in her room. The nurse quickly put sheets on the bed next to mine, and then she helped Mar over to it, while the doctor set her things up.

"Can you please open the window?" Marlene asked the nurse, the turned to me. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It'll be nice to get some fresh air in here," I nodded. The nurse opened the window, then walked over near my bed. She looked about thirty years old, with brown air and a blue uniform.

"I'm Nurse Zai, and I'll be working with Marlene. If you need anything, you can ask me, too, if your nurse and doctor aren't in the room and I am. I'll be helping Marlene, and I just wanted to ask that you make sure she doesn't leave her bed without talking to one of her doctors or nurses again please. It isn't safe." I nodded.

"Of course."

"All right, thank you," she smiled and turned back to Marlene. I heard her explaining why she needed to stay in her bed unless she had permission, and she understood her situation with the surgery. She said that the same type of thing had happened to her when she was about our age; she had a paralyzed arm and leg from the knee to toes. She said she did the same thing Mar is doing, and the only trouble she has now is that sometimes her toes cramp up, but that that's nothing to worry about, so it worked out well.

"You two have had the same visitors waiting in the waiting room for the whole time you've been here - two days! - and-"

"Wait, we've been here for two days?" Marlene asked. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, and they have been waiting to see you. It is up to you two when you want to have visitors; you both have permission and are ready."

"If you're okay with it Mar, I am ready."

"Me, too," she said.

"All right, then, I'll let them know they can come in!"

**Author's Note:**

**How was that? What are your thoughts on what is happening? I don't know how good that was; I am not the best at writing scenes like this. I hope you were okay with the chapter, and I will try to update again tomorrow - three days in a row!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**~MoMaster**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**Heeelllllooooooo!**

**canadianbanana: It's okay you haven't commented recently; it's only been one chapter I think! Don't worry about it! You comment a lot, and it makes me super happy, so really: if you miss one chapter, it's fine :) Sorry about your phone, I hope it's being smarter now :) Honestly, I'm glad you couldn't tell what was going to happen; I try to surprise you guys and half the time what I have panned gets guessed, so then I try to switch it up! When they got it by the car, I was surprised, too, if that makes any sense. I had been typing, and I was thinking along the lines of: Hmmm . . . how could I make this more interesting . . . Oh! There could be a problem! But I wouldn't let anything too bad happen to Uriah or Marlene; I ship them so much! I actually have another fan fiction about the two of them, but I haven't updated it in a while. Okay, sorry about my blabbering; I talk a little too much sometimes. I'm sorry for making you almost cry! I'm glad there was emotion; I was trying to make the chapter meaningful. The fact that Marlene decided not to get the surgery, and there's a chance she won't be able to move her legs, is sad, but it's going to be an important part of the story. To clear up some confusion, I'll explain more in the chapter, but I'll let you know a little ahead of time: She does want to be able to walk, but she knows that the surgery won't be able to make her walk again immediately; if there are parts of her legs that will be able to move again, the doctors said that she'll gain feeling of them quite quickly, most likely over the next few months. Does that make sense? As I am typing it, I feel like it's confusing; I apologize. Uriah wants her to be able to walk, but he's being supportive of her decision. I'm so happy you love this story! Seriously, I want to thank you so much for all the support you've given from the very beginning of the story. Thank you! **

**Guest: I know you reviewed for Chapter Four, so I hope you don't mind that I'm responding here. I like Jet Pack Blues, too! I've listened to that one song so many times that I have it nearly memorized, but I'm bad at memorizing stuff, anyway :) I am so happy you think this story is so good! I read through it once in a while to help me decide what to do for new chapters, and sometimes I don't know exactly what to think. I don't know what "FANGIC" is, so I apologize. If you meant "FANFIC", like my fanfiction, I'm so happy you like it so much! If you meant "FANGIC", like you said, I'm going to assume it's a combination of 'FANFIC' and 'MAGIC'. I like magic; I sort of want superpowers. I'd like to be able to fly, read minds, and control wind, water, fire, and Earth, like the dirt. I think that would be pretty cool, as long as I don't mess up, which I probably would, though. Anyway, I am so glad you like the story! Thank you so much for your review and support; I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**I hope you all did like the previous chapter; I tried to make it meaningful, and I hope you like this one as well.**

**I might be able to update tomorrow, and if not tomorrow, Chapter Fourteen should be up soon.**

**I hope you all like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I did not invent the "Divergent" books.**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

I picked up my large stack of papers and walked with Four, Lynn, Tris, Will, Christina, and Shauna toward Uriah and Marlene's room.

"You sure that's going to be a good idea?" Will asked me.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be mad. I want to lighten the mood a little," I replied.

"Lighten the mood? They just got hit by a car," Four pointed out. "I don't exactly think they'll be in the mood for a prank."

"I don't know if you could call it a prank . . ."

"Zeke, it's Sunday. They haven't even missed any school. How will this work?" Shauna asked me.

"We'll just have to ope that they aren't paying much attention to the day."

"I think Mar will figure it out."

"Have some faith in my brother!" I smiled; they all had a small smile as well.

"Me? You're the one saying he doesn't pay enough attention to figure out that it's Sunday." She smiled at me. I sighed jokingly.

"Okay, fine, whatever, you win." A moment later, I said," But I really do think this might help lighten the mood in there. I want them to brighten up, and I doubt they're happy right now."

We reached their door, and walked in.

"Hello!" I yelled. "We are here! No need to fear! We will help you!"

"We don't need help," Marlene smiled. "We're pretty much okay."

"That's good," Shauna sighed, giving Mar a hug, and Christina did as well. Soon everybody was piled on either Uriah or Marlene. I laughed, hugging Uriah.

"No matter what I say about how much you annoy me, I'm glad you're okay," I smiled at him.

"Good," he smiled.

We were all sitting around in the hospital room together, minus Shauna, who had offered to run to the next door coffee shop for drinks.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked. "I'm getting kind of bored, no offense everybody."

"Just because you say 'no offense' doesn't mean we aren't going to take the fact that you think hanging out with us is boring offensive," Uriah smiled. "And how about some games? Any ideas?"

"Would You Rather is always fun," Will said; I nodded.

"Would You Rather it is."

"Let's wait for Shauna," Tris said.

"You're right; she'd probably be mad at us," I smiled. Right then, we heard footsteps coming down the hall. I peeked out the window on the door and saw Shauna walking toward the room. I got a quick idea. I locked the door and moved out of view of the door, but put my chair up against the door so that if she unlocked it somehow, it wouldn't open.

"What are you doing, Zeke?"

"Don't worry, Christina, this'll be funny," I smiled at her. She gave me a funny look and sat back in her seat.

Then, the doorknob rattled and Shauna knocked on he door.

"Guys, it's locked," she said, her voice muffled by the door. She waited a second. "So open it!" She stared in through the window at Marlene. "Make one of them open it, please," she laughed. We waited as she continued to attempt to push the door open. After a few minutes, a doctor walked by and saw her.

"Um, what are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"Uh-oh, we're probably going to be kicked out now," I laughed to my friends.

"Thanks a lot, Zeke!" Lynn grumbled.

"Any time!"

"I'm here to see two of my friends, and I went to get drinks," Shauna explained. "I just got back, and one of my friends - I assume Zeke - seems-" Everyone laughed at this. "-to have thought it's funny to lock me out."

"Okay, let me go downstairs to check and make sure you are a visitor; it's policy. Then, I can unlock the door for you," the nurse smiled. Before she walked away, she said," When I was your age - that's about five years ago, I'm twenty-three - my friends did the same thing to me, but I was the patient!" They both laughed.

"Okay, thank you," Shauna said, "do you want me to come with you, or wait here?"

"Whichever," the nurse - Nurse Cailee - said, and walked away. Shaun waited, and glared at each of us separately.

"Should we just unlock it now?" Christina asked. "That way if we get in trouble, we won't be in as much trouble."

"Eh," I said. "We already locked her out, and the nurse will be back any minute. I think that we're fine, especially since this happened to Nurse Cailee herself. She probably thinks it's funny."

"Zeke, a lot of things are funny, but not all of them can get you in trouble; this can, just so you know. But you're right, I guess, so . . ."

Just then the doctor appeared at the door with a set of keys and unlocked it.

"Here you go," she said to Shauna and turned to us. She laughed quietly and shook her head before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

Shauna walked over to Zeke, holding the coffees. She looked at him.

"I know it was your plan, honey." She then took a cup from the holder and dumped it all over Zeke's head. We ll laughed as the drink poured over his hair and down his cheeks.

"You know," he said. "I always thought getting coffee int your eye would be painful It isn't."

We all smiled.

"Oh, you know what Zeke? I think that was my coffee. I'll share yours," Shauna said, an passed each of us a cup, labeled with the kind of coffee it is. Then, she walked over to where Zeke was sitting, sat down next to him, took a sip of his drink, then passed him the cup, smiling.

All our friends had gone home to pack bags; they were staying with us for a while, after getting permission from our parents and the school. The school wasn't so easy, but we figured it out.

Marlene was sleeping; she'd been like that for a few hours, so I knew she would wake up soon and didn't want to wake her.

I pulled out the pile of papers Zeke had brought in earlier, saying he got all the work Mar and I needed for the next month that we were going to be in the hospital. He said he'd gotten it from the school, and they expected it back by the end of the week. Mar had flipped, but I knew that Zeke was trying to prank us. He left the papers here, which were all blank. I looked around for a pencil and saw one sitting on the table next to me. I reached over and picked it up, then got to work on drawing. Every few seconds, I looked back over at Marlene, taking in every line of her face, every shade of her hair, every crease in the pillow she was on, and drew it.

"Uri," I heard a drowsy voice say. I turned.

"Mar," I smiled, and put down my paper and pencil. I could finish the drawing another time; I wan to give it to er for out four year anniversary that's coming up in about one month. "How'd you sleep?" I smiled warmly at her from across the room, as she did me.

"Pretty good. I can't really toss and turn anymore, now can I?" She laughed, but it was far from her eyes.

"I guess," I said. I was quiet for a moment. "Marlene, why won't you let them do the surgery? I know you don't want to, but why?" She sighed.

"I told you, I don't really like surgeries, and doctors scare me."

"You are one of the bravest people I know. I know there is more to it."

"Okay," she said. "I feel like, I don't know, they could be helping someone else in the time they would be doing surgery on me. They could be working on saving someone else, but they would be helping me instead. Plus, I don't need the surgery. It would help them figure out what is most likely to be able to move again, yes, and they'd be able to help me with therapies to make me be able to move the parts of my legs faster. But, Uri, either way, I will figure out what I can move and can't. Right now, though, I am paralyzed in the legs. I can't fix that. Over time, I'll regain feeling in parts of my legs, which is what the surgery would help figure out. I'm going to figure out what parts of my legs I can move anyway, it'll just take a little longer. I don't mind waiting an extra couple months to know; in that time, I could do more physical therapies, which might help me be able to move my whole legs again, anyway. My main point is, I don't need to get a surgery; I'll be able to move parts anyway. Does that make sense? Is it crazy for me to not get the surgery?" I thought for a moment; she didn't want the surgery because she would know what parts of her legs she will regain movement and feeling in anyways.

"It makes sense, and it isn't crazy." She nodded, and I saw a far away look in her eyes. "And Mar?" She turned to face me. "I'm here for you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, everyone! Summer's here! I'll probably update about twice a week, more or less, but I am aiming for at least two updates each week. I don't know exactly where I want to finish this story, but I know I want to complete it this Summer. **

**floss1402: I'm glad you like the story! "The Selection" series is pretty great, huh? It's one of my favorites! I have read "The Heir", did you? It was great! The ending almost made me cry, though! I was like: 'um, no, you can't do this! Like, is this legal?!' That's a main idea of what I had been thinking about it. I'm so glad you like my writing style; that means a lot to me! Thank you for your support and review; I really appreciate it, and enjoy the chapter!**

**silviaastrid112: I'm glad you thought it was cute! I try, I try . . . ;) And we share a few fandoms! I like "Percy Jackson and the Olympians," too, but I have not finished the "Heroes of Olympus" series. I also like the "Divergent" series, of course, and I've read "The Fault in Our Stars," "Paper Towns," "Looking For Alaska," and "An Abundance of Katherines" by John Green. I haven't read "Artemis Fowl," though. Is it good? Should I read it? Are there certain books you should read before those ones? Thank you for your review and support, and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Alright, enjoy, everyone!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Tris' P.O.V.**

The past two weeks have been extremely chaotic.

Uriah had surgery, which went well, and he should be released from the hospital at the end of this week.

Marlene, well, she is doing okay. She's refusing the surgery, which is okay, but it'll take longer for her to know what parts of her legs will be able to move. She should be released in a couple weeks, because the doctors are working on therapies with her, keeping her legs moving in ways that'l keep the muscles strong and the blood moving; she's doing well, and she can't wait to get out of thee hospital.

She would be home alone for a while after she was released from the hospital, because everyone who would help look after her had a job meeting out of town when she would be released from the hospital. I do not think that's a good idea, and neither do the doctors, so they're saying that she'll have to stay there. She _really_ isn't happy about this.

"You know what I heard?" I said as I stomped into Coach Jap's office on Monday morning. He looked up from his laptop and responded with an uninterested, "What? That you suck at football?" I gave him a look.

"Nope! I heard that I made the team, and you made sure you got to talk to me at tryouts, not one of the other coaches, so you could tell me that I _didn't _make the team."

"What? Noooooo," he said. "Ptsh, why would I do that?"

"You know, you should work on your lying techniques if you plan on tricking me. I know that I made the team, okay? So, I want me jersey and playing schedule."

"You don't have one. I told you, you didn't make the team."

"Yes, I did. So give me my things, or I'll just go to one of the other coaches to get them."

"Mmmm, see, you know what?" His tone let me know: this was the time to press 'PLAY' on the recorder I had in my pocket. "I told the other coaches that you decided that you didn't want the place on the team, so we decided to give your spot away. As far as the players should know, you never made the team, and the coaches: they think that you gave up your place on the team." He sneered every spoken word.

"Let's go," said Zeke after I'd told everyone what had happened with Coach Jap. We were all sitting in Marlene and Uriah's hospital room. "We need togo talk to the other coaches. Do you have your recorder with you right now?"

"Yes, I came from there to here. I want to tell Coach Lee; I liked her. But I don't want to go right now; why don't we go in a little while? Whoever wants to come can, and we can talk to Coach Lee, and then pick up some Chinese food from the place by the school and come back here."

"Okay, we'll do that, and I want to come," Zeke responded.

"All right. Who else is coming?" I looked around the room at my friends.

"I'll come," Four said.

"I'm coming," said Christina.

"I will, too," Will added.

"I'll come," Lynn smirked.

"I'm going to stay here with these guys," Shauna said, and nodded toward Marlene and Uriah. "Plus, I don't know Coach Lee, and I don't know a lot about football."

"Yes you do," Zeke said.

"Well, not enough to want to come argue with a football coach about a football team."

"Okay," Christina said. "We'll bring back the food. What do you three want?"

"I'll have the chicken and white rice, please," Shauna said.

"Can I have the noodle thingies?" Uriah said.

"What are 'the noodle thingies'?" I laughed.

"I know what he means, but he never remembers the name of it. I don't either," Zeke said.

"I'm not really hungry," Marlene said. "So, just something small, maybe the chicken."

"Alright," Zeke said. "I can remember this." Shauna laughed.

"I think I'll wish you luck anyway," she said and I smiled.

"Here we are," Zeke said as he parked his car in front of the school. We all headed up to the door and went in. "Good thing it isn't locked."

"Yeah," Christina agreed.

We walked around looking for Coach Lee's office.

"Ugh, where is it?" Lynn complained.

"I don't know."

"I do," a voice said from behind us. I turned and saw the principal, Mr. Loaniero. "What are you kids doing here right now? Schools was over three hours ago, and aren't you the ones who aren't going to be here for the next couple weeks?"

"Yes, that's us," Four said. "We're here because there's been a problem with the football team and coach. Coach Jap claimed that Tris here did not make the football team, however she did, but he didn't wan ta girl on the team so he made sure he was able to turn her away from the team. The other coaches have been told by him that she didn't want to be on the team, which is wrong. She deserves to be on the team; she is a wonderful player. We're going to talk to Coach Lee about it, but we don't know where her office is . . .?"

"Okay," he said, and directed us toward her office.

"Thank you, Mr. Loaniero," Four said, and I nodded to him as we walked away.

"I thought he was going to kick us out," Lynn said.

"I did, too," I agreed, and so did Four.

"Well, buddy, you explained our presence well," Zeke said and smiled at Four as we drew closer to Coach Lee's door. I stepped up to knock and she swung the door open after peering at us through the window.

"Hello!" she said. "Would you look at that? It's, like, half the football team!" Then she looked at me, and seemed to be questioning what she said.

"It's fine," I said and continued, "That's what we came to talk about."

"Have you decided you want back on the team?"

"I've decided I want to be on the team."

"That's what I said."

"You said 'back on the team.' I was never on in the first place, because Coach Jap told me I didn't make the team and that I sucked at football." She gasped and looked straight at me.

"Why?"

"The dude doesn't want a girl on the team," Zeke said easily.

"Well, Tris, we apologize for this, but we filled the spot. You can't be back on the team for the year."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**Hello! I'm back, and I wanted to wish everyone a Happy Wednesday! **

**DarkFlameJ: I like your name on here; I hope you don't mind me combining your two reviews (thank you; it means so much) into one response. For Chapter Four's review: It does stink, right? And about the volleyball: don't quit! If it's something you love, I believe that it'll work it's way right. I know what you mean, too: last year, I tried out for my school musical; they did ****_Cinderella_**** and I was really excited because I though I had done well at my audition, but the cast list spoke otherwise, because I didn't get any part in the musical! I wasn't one of the step-sisters, which I wanted, I wasn't one of the villagers: I wasn't on the list at all. Then this year, they did another musical: ****_The Sound of Music_**** and I tried out again, and this time I could tell that I don't think my audition went too well, and I was proved right when the list went up a few days later and my name wasn't on there again. It totally sucked at first, but my friends who tried out got in, and I was happy for them. I think it's sort of funny now; it's like a tradition for me now . . . I just don't know how much I want to continue it! Anyway, Tris does deserve to be on the team! I know what you mean: Fall Out Boy rocks, huh? I might take your song suggestion later on for the story. For Chapter Fourteen: I know: Tris should be able to be on the team! Who knows what will happen;) I'm glad you enjoy the story, and enjoy the chapter! Thank you for your reviews and for your support for the story! **

**Everlark Prior: I like your name; I enjoyed both the stories you're referring to! Have you read the "Percy Jackson and the Olympins" series? They are good books and I think you'll enjoy them if you did "The Hunger Games" and "Divergent!" Here's the 'more' writing! I hope you enjoy it and thank you very much for your review and your support; I really appreciate it! **

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone! I hope to update again tomorrow or Friday morning; there won't be an update over the weekend; sorry, I'm out of town Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Maybe late Sunday night there will be another update, but I don't know for sure. **

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Four's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean? She was chosen for the team, so she should still be able to be on the team. It isn't even her fault that she isn't on the team!" I exclaimed to Coach Lee. She looked at me and her eyes traveled over us all.

"I apologize," she said calmly, "but there is nothing I can do."

"What? You're the coach! Talk to the other coaches and see what they say! There has to be some way-"

"I assure you, if she could be on the team, I would be honored, but I was told she had given up her spot, so we had to fill it. I hope you can understand, and we really are sorry."

"You can't exactly say that you all are sorry."

"What do you mean?" She cast me a confused look and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"You said 'we really are sorry,' and clearly not everyone is sorry."

"Four," I heard a careful, gentle voice say from beside me. Tris put her hand on my arm. "Shush."

"What?"

"Quiet for a moment please." I didn't know what she was up to, but I nodded.

"Coach Lee," she said firmer and turned to look at the coach, "I don't know exactly how much of this you're really thinking about, or even if you had anything to do with me being told what I was after tryouts. I could help this team win, and I want to, but that is toughly something I could do when I am seated in the stands." She paused. "I want my place on this team, and I earned it. It isn't my fault that I was told I 'sucked' at football and didn't make the team, and you even told me I did well after tryouts. I know that my place has been taken, but couldn't we have another player? We wouldn't have to put extra people on the field or anything, we'd just be switching around a little more."

"Tris, I am sorry about your not being on the team. I really am," she said to her, and I watched as Tris's face softened. "I cannot help you now, though. The spot has been taken."

"Then, like I said: another player."

"We can't."

"Why not?" Her voice was getting weaker.

"It just isn't something we can do."

"You mean something you want to do." With that, she turned around and walked briskly out of Coach Lee's office. When the door slammed behind her, I could hear a sniffling sound and and the door opened again as Christina ran out after Tris. I heard murmurs through the door, and a couple times a cracked voice or sniffle. I stiffened and felt my face heat and took a deep breath. Lynn, on the other hand, did not. She stepped forward and was a few inches in front of Coach Lee.

"Listen for a second, please."

"Alright," Coach said hesitantly. Lynn was silent. After a moment, Coach said: "Were you going to say something?"

"After we listen." She turned around to the rest of us and gave us a pointed look as she bellowed: "BE QUIET FOR A SECOND." Then, she added, "Please." I smiled. We were all quiet and waiting, when I heard another sniffling noise and another murmur, clearly the girls outside.

"That," she said, "is my friend." She looked at Coach Lee. "I know," she continued, "that it is not your fault she isn't on the team. It isn't her's either. What would be so wrong with one more player to the team? That would be a good thing." By now she had a tremor in her hands and I could tell that she was trying really hard to stay calm. It was sweet.

"It would be a good thing," Coach responded, "if it were allowed."

"What do you mean?"

"I read through the handbook for coaching the football team, and I am not the head coach. I know that the team is not allowed to have more than forty players on the team. If I were able to allow Tris back on the team, I would." As this information ran though my head, the bits and pieces of my plan fit together like flowers and Spring.

"She can have my place."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

**Holy Moly you guys! I got ****_SEVEN_**** reviews for Chapter Fifteen! Thank you all so much! I love the way you all support this story; you may favorite, follow, review, or just read for enjoyment, and it means so much to me! **

**I apologize for not updating on Thursday or Friday, and I was gone this weekend.**

**DarkFlameJ: We PM, which I'm really happy about! The first sentence of your review is one a read over a few times; it made me happy! I hope you continue to do well with volleyball! Don't be sorry about the auditions, they stunk at first, but now I find it funny! I'm glad you liked the chapter and had different ways of thinking about it. As for you calling me a great writer, thank you very much because that means a lot to me.:) Thank you for your review and support for the story!**

**Everlark Prior: Here's 'more!' I'm so happy you like my story! Thank you very much for your review and your support of the story! It means a lot to me. **

**countryblueeyes: Don't shatter any windows with those screams! :) I'm so happy you like this story, and I agree: Four is a great character! He is a senior, but I have some things planned. ;) Thank you so much for calling it awesome, and really: don't worry about the caps: that's how I talk when I'm excitedly texting and such.:) Thank you very much for your review and support of the story; I really appreciate it. **

**silviaastrid112: Thank you for letting me know where there was confusion in the chapter; Four had had the idea that Tris could take his place on the team. I did finish the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series, but not the "Heroes of Olympus" series. Do I need to finish that one first, or can I read "Artemis Fowl" without finishing the "heroes of Olympus" books? Thank you very much for the book suggestion; I'm excited to read it, and thank you for your review and support for this story! **

**EmelyCue: Here's the update, and I am so happy that you like this story! Thank you lots for your review and your support of the story; it means a lot to me! **

**Sam loves Eaton: I like you name on here! I'm happy you like the story, and I hope you continue to! Here's the update. Thank you lots for your review and your support of the story!**

**Omg: Here's the update and I hope you like the chapter! That was a very powerful please! I hope you like the chapter! Thank you for your review and support of the story; it means lots! **

**I hope you all like the chapter! **

**Wearing His Jersey **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Tris, calm down. They'll figure it out; we all will. It's going to work out. I mean: how can they not let you back on the team? You were clearly one of their favorites if that one coach felt so threatened by you," Christina pointed out.

I wiped at my eyes; I don't like crying in front of people. I left the office because I didn't want to be seen like this, but she followed me. Honestly, in a way I really appreciate it; it's nice to know how much she cares, that we're really friends.

"Christina, you don't understand though. I want to be on that team _a lot._ The coaches can't let me on if there is already the correct number of players, and don't want them to kick anyone off the team because of me."

"Tris, I do understand. It didn't happen to me, but I understand, alright? And do you hear that?" She pointed with a finger to the door, where on the other side my friends were arguing for my place for the football team. "Those voices? They're fighting for you right now. We're going to figure this out. Trust us." I wiped at my eyes again and nodded.

The door swung open and I saw everyone still talking to Coach Lee, except Four.

He stood in the doorway and smiled at me. I smiled back, embarrassed about how I bet I looked. I probably had red cheeks and my eyes probably looked that way too. I quickly wiped my hands across my face and took a deep breath.

We walked into the room and the coach turned to me as the voices ran to a pause.

"Tris, welcome to the team." I smiled and turned to my friends.

"How did you guys do this?" I exclaimed.

"Don't ask us. It's Four's story to tell."

I turned to him and gave him a pointed look. He waved it away and spun me back around to face Coach Lee.

"I'll give you a calendar of the games, where they are, times, and the practices, which will always be here." I nodded.

"Thank you!"

"I'm not the one to thank, Tris. Thank your friends." I noticed that her eyes traveled across the room to Four, standing next to the door, before they turned back to me. I turned and looked a him again, and he pointed to Coach Lee. I urned back to her.

"As for your jersey, you will receive that soon." I nodded. "I do not know exactly when, but it should be within the next few days. You will need to bring it to all practices, Tris. And you know: every game, too."

"What jersey number will I be?" I asked, excited. "And how is it that I can be on the team? You said I couldn't."

"You will be number four," she said, then looked over at Four, "right?"

"Yes," he said and smiled. I gave him a confused look.

_How does he know what number I'll be? How am I on the team? Why does everyone keep looking over at Four and smiling?_

"And about me getting on the team?"

"Someone gave up their spot." I gasped and looked around the room at all my friends: if someone gave up their spot, it had to be one of them. Everyone keeps looking at Four. I'll be number four. I spun around and faced Four. He smiled at me and I ran over to him and hugged him.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, still holding onto him.

"I know."

"Why did you do that?"

"You're my friend, Tris. Why wouldn't I?"

"You worked so hard to be on the team." I paused as a fact slapped me across the face. "Four, you're a senior!" I exclaimed and pulled back to yell at him. He laughed.

"Glad you noticed."

"No, I knew that! If you're a senior, you can't play on the high school team next year! You're going to college!"

"Tris, I know. I think about things."

I turned to Coach Lee. "I would like to give up my place for Four."

Four sighed and rubbed his temple, mumbling.

"Tris, no."

"Tris, yes," I argued. He opened one eye and laughed a little.

"That doesn't make much sense."

"Well, you said 'no,' and I say 'yes.' It makes perfect sense." He smiled and closed his eye again.

"I gave up my place on the team for you because I wanted to, not because I had to. It was my choice."

"But this is your last year here! This is the year that scouts will be out watching people play their sports! I still have the rest of this year, and two more! Four, you should be on the team. I saw you at the tryouts, and I could see how much you love football and you're a great player. You need to stay on the team."

"Tris, just because I am not playing football this year doesn't mean I can't ever play again. I'll be on the college team. Pus, I don't plan on being a professional football player. I want to be a fitness trainer and self-defense coach. For me, football is a hobby. I don't want it to be my career."

"Are you sure?" I wanted to make sure he was alright with me taking his place on the team.

"I'll be cheering for you, number four."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**Hellllooooo, everyone! My apologies that I took so long to write this chapter; it's filled to the brim with drama, and there's more to come, too! **

**kim4trisntobias4ever: I know: it is sweet! I liked the part when Tobias said: "I'll be cheering for you, number four." I really liked that! What was your favorite part? Thank you so much for your review and support of this story; I appreciate it a lot! **

**Soccerpup17: It is pretty cute, huh? I liked Chapter Sixteen. Thank you for your review and support of the story! **

**TrisTobyUri: This was my plan for the story, and I like the way it's unfolding. I did, however, like your idea and what you said. I put some thought toward it, and I might base something new off of what you said, because you had a nice idea! Thank you for your suggestion! I'm so excited that you really like this story! I appreciate it lots! I'm really happy that you think it's original, because I feel like there are a million stories that have Tris playing football. Here's an update, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for your review and support of the story; I really appreciate it; I like your name on here!**

**countryblueeyes: I squeal with you! I'm so happy that you like the story so much, and I liked that part, too! Thanks for your review and support; I appreciate it lots!**

**samloveseaton: Thanks, I like when I get a new chapter up, too! Here's another one, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your review and support of this story! I appreciate it lots!**

**Kirsten: I think it's sweet, too! I'm happy you like it so much, thank you! Thanks for your review and support of the story; I appreciate it lots! **

**Omg: I'm really happy you loved it so much! Thank you! Here's another update! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks so much for your review and support of the story; I appreciate it lots!**

**Guest: HEY BROWNIE! Yeah, I probably was out . . . . so thank you for leaving a review! I'm so happy you like it so much; the fact that you like it means a lot to me:) How did you know that I was a good writer?! I didn't even know that! Then again, I am me . . . JK! I will try to keep this interesting and well-written and 'amazing' as best I can, and you can text me any ideas you have; that would be great! ;) :D :) Also, sorry that I didn't get the review right away, turns out I had to go check it again:) Thanks for your review and support! **

**Kiauna Gray: I'm going to respond to both your reviews (thank you!) in one response; I hope you don't mind. I'm glad that you like the story! Thank you for your review and your support! It means a lot to me that you like my writing! Also, I'm trying to keep Caleb protective but edgy like you don't know what he's up to, like in the books. Thank you!**

**canadianbanana: I was really happy to see you'd reviewed! I love responding to yours, and they make me happy! Do not apologize! It's Summer; you're supposed to be busy and having fun! I'm super happy you say "wow"! Tris does forgive him from the whole Peter thing, but Peter definitely isn't fully forgiven yet! There's much more Peter drama on its way. Four will be at the games, probably all of them. You're right: in fanfics, anything can happen! I'm glad you like the story so much; thank you for your review and support of the story; it means a lot to me!**

**A special thank you to Brownie, from Blondie, for you help with ideas for this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Today's game day!" the overhead speaker screeched with the principal's high voice. everyone in the halls erupted in excitement. I'd been smiling so much all morning, by now my face hurts.

"Tris! It's game day!" roared Uriah as he jumped up over me as if we were playing leap-frog. I laughed. He got released from the hospital the other day, but Marlene will still be in there for a little while longer, maybe three weeks.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"Did you know that our first game - today's - is against out biggest rival?" he said.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Our first game is against the Bees and we've never beat them before; we've lost every single time. Did you know that?" He shook his head and I continued, "That's not a tradition I plan on keeping."

"Losing to the Bees?" Uriah asked me.

"No - losing."

Walking into the cafeteria, I could sense the tension, the determination among everyone. We all wanted to win today's game, start the season off well. I skipped over to my table with Christina, laughing.

"You're going to cream them!" she said.

"Speaking of," I began, and sat down in the only empty seat at the table. I set down my brown paper bag I had my lunch in. "Do you all want to go out for ice cream after?"

"Sure," Four nodded and everyone else agreed, too.

"Alright," I smiled.

"I'll see you later," I said to Shauna and took off out of the classroom and down the hall. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it, then went to 'CONTACTS.' I called my mom.

"Hello, Beatrice," she greeted.

"Hi, Mom," I said. "I was wondering, are you and dad and Caleb coming to my game? It starts at four." I glanced at my watch; it's two forty-three.

"Of course! We'll be there a little early, maybe quarter to."

"Four? Quarter to four?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later; I don't know if I'll see you before the game, though. I'll try. I'll meet you after by the girls' locker room, then i'm going out for ice cream with my friends. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's fine. We'll see you then, and Beatrice? Beat the Bees; it'll be about time." Then she ended the call. I stood there with my phone up to my ear. What does she mean by 'it'll be about time'? I shook my head and opened my locker, shoving my books in there and grabbing my bag. I closed the door and took off down the hall. As I rounded the bend, I ran directly into someone; I heard a laugh as I fell back and landed sitting on the hallway floor. I looked up and saw Peter laughing along with Drew, Molly, and the other kid I saw when I met Peter behind the school a couple weeks ago. He's fine now, and whenever I see him, I feel no different than if I saw a teacher or another student here. I saw someone rush out from behind Peter and kneel down next to me.

"Beatrice, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Caleb, I'm fine. Thanks." He picked up the folder that fell out of my bag and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, then handed me my stuff.

"There you go," he said, then turned around to Peter. "I just don't understand why you thought that was so funny. You all laughed, even you, Al. I've never seen you laugh at anyone when they fall. I guess Peter's rubbing off on people." His icy stare turned back to me and softened. "Alright, you're on your way to practice before the game, right?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Okay, I'll walk you. You know, make sure you don't run into any more people or walls or anything until the game." He smiled at me.

"You don't have to; you'll miss the bus if you wait too long," I said.

"I drove today."

"And you didn't invite to give me a ride?" He shrugged and we walked away. "So are you staying for the game?"

"Yup."

"Okay," I nodded. It was a short walk to the locker rooms, so we arrived quickly. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I said and smiled at him. He walked away and I turned into the empty locker room. I quickly changed into my football uniform, smiling as I slid the large jersey on over my head.

I grabbed my helmet and scurried out of the locker room; there were only a few guys outside already, and I didn't know nay of them except Peter, but it's not like I plan on talking to him anytime soon.

"All right everyone," Coach Jap called from the middle of the huddle. "Listen up! This is a big game; I don't know if you know this: the team we play today is a team we have never won against before! Now, I believe this could be the year we win! We could win every game this season; you're all really good players - well, most of you." He looked over at me. "Now, let's get to practicing!"

A while later, we were running onto the field, the crowd was cheering, and the Bees stood in the middle of the field already.

"Here we go," Four said beside me; I looked over at him, and he was smiling at me.

"Yup, and we'll win. I can tell."

"How can you be so sure?" I just shrugged, our team talked, we took position, and the clock began to count down.

The ball was passed immediately to me, and I was to run down the side of the field as far as I could, then throw it to Zeke, who was near the end zone; there were also a few players blocking me from the other players, helping me to get as close as I could to the end zone.

I had the ball. I ran down the field, farther . . . farther . . .

And I was tackled. I screeched as I dropped the ball, the side of my right foot hitting the ground, trying to catch myself, but I just twisted my ankle. I was fine, though. I look up and saw the person who tackled me getting to their feet, and saw that it was Peter.

"I'm on your team!" I yelled at him as soon as I was on my feet. I heard someone behind us whistle and say 'Catfight!' I ignored it.

"Sorry," Peter said, turning away. "Thought you were on the other team." I shook my head and told him to be more careful, and we set up for another play.

It was the fourth quarter and we were losing, us having seventeen points, the Bees: 23. If we could get one touch down, we'd at least tie the game and go into overtime. We huddled together and decided our plan.

Back in our places, we decided to try the same play we'd done first, but instead Uriah would run, and I would catch the ball by the end zone. The play began, and I rushed down to the side of the field, and waited for Uriah to throw the ball. He was close when he did so, so I caught it easily and grinned, leaping over the line into the end zone right on time. I yelled and smiled; then an arm came over my front, knocking me to the ground, where I landed with the football under my leg, and my arm twisted oddly behind my back. I screamed and wasn't surprised to see Peter's face above me before I squeezed my eyes shut. A moment later, I felt his weight lifted off me and heard the grass crunching underneath people's feet as they swarmed around me. I opened my eyes and saw one person on the phone, Coach Lee on one side of me, carefully moving my arm out from underneath me to prevent any further strain or damage, and she was handed a few things. I watched her as she moved my arm around, bent it and un-bent it slowly, the whole time her words blurring with the pain, and her face blurring with my teary eyes. I turned my head and saw Four running down from the stands. He knelt by my other side, looking down at me; I saw my left hand clasped in his, and he said three words:

"Be brave, Tris."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

**Hello friends! So, there are only a few more weeks of Summer before school starts back up, so I plan on updating as much as I can until then, and this is my plan for afterward: update as much as I can. I will try to update at least once a week, probably on weekends, and maybe more. I would like to ask you all to read the author's note I put at the bottom, too, please, because I'm going to start making special announcements/sayings on the bottom that have to do with writing. **

**TrisTobyUri: I do really like your idea, and it may be playing into some upcoming chapters soon, but it won't really be exactly like you said; it'll be a little different. Also, thank you for understanding if I weren't to use the idea, and I hope it's alright with you that I'm changing it up. Thank you for your idea help, review, and support; it means a ton to me!**

**Soccerpup17: I know, right? I mean: he's on the same team! Thanks lots for your review and support of the story; it means millions to me! **

**countryblueeyes: I love the way you described everything; that is basically my life when it comes to fandoms! Thank you for your review and support; it means a lot to me! **

**Divergentseriesfan13: I'm so happy you liked the chapter, and the story! It makes me super-duper-schmuper happy when people like the story, and I'm super-duper-schmuper happy that you like it! There will be Fourtris; I'm trying to ease it in without it being like a lot of the other stories I've read; I'm trying to make it unique. When I think of the perfect idea, I'll add it in as soon as I can. It should probably come in the next few chapters, possibly this one: I might get an idea as I type. Thanks so much for your review and support; it means a lot to me!**

**Samloveseaton: Here is an update! I hope you like the chapter, and thank you tons for your review and support; it means millions to me! **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

When my eyelids slid up, I saw that I was lying in my own bed, not the hospital where I expected I'd be when I awoke. I smiled and looked around; my door was shut and there was a glass of water on my nightstand. My football uniform was laid out on my desk. Those were the only differences from when I'd left the day before for school. I pushed my blankets off with my feet, and then went to stand up, and when I did, I shrieked. My side had pain shooting through it, and I pulled my shirt up, revealing a large purple and green bruise from when I fell. My arm still had a river of pain flowing through it; I could tell it was broken, and it was in a cast. I grumbled and walked over to my closet, ignoring the pain in my side whenever my left foot hit the floor. I looked down at myself; I was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank-top. I slid on a sweatshirt and pair of sandals, then walked out of my room, out of the house. I hadn't seen anyone inside, so I left a note on the counter, telling them that I was going for a walk, and should be back in about an hour.

I walked down the driveway, the street, out of the neighborhood. Then, I walked down the street to the café, where I took a seat at a booth by myself. I sat and people-watched.

"Hello," I heard a male voice say and looked up at the boy standing in front of my table.

"Hi," I said. He glanced around the shop, and I could tell he was nervous.

"Can I, um, sit down?" He pointed to the open seat across from me. I nodded.

"Go ahead."

He was quiet for a moment, then said: "You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"All I wanted to hear was how awful I looked when I came here," I said sarcastically. He immediately shook his head.

"No, no! That's not what I mean. I mean you don't look like you're _feeling _too good." I nodded, smiling.

"I was just joking with you; I know I don't look perfect right now. And yeah, I'm fine; it's just been a tough few days."

"Well, if you want, you can talk to me about it." I shook my head.

"Thanks, but I don't know if you really want to listen." I don't really want to tell a stranger about the past days.

"Sure I do," he shrugged. "Not like I'm busy." I laughed and sat up straighter.

"Okay, I guess I can give you a quick outline." He nodded.

"Okay. Get to it."

"So, a few weeks ago, I tried out for the football team at school. I go to Chicago High. And-"

"Wait, don't they only have a boy's football team?"

"Yes. And the coach had said that I didn't make the team, even though I was, not to brag or anything, one of the best players trying out. A few days later, I was tricked into meeting this kid after school; he was posing as one of my friends. I went, and he said that he wasn't happy that I had gotten on the team. I still thought I wasn't on the team, and he got mad, saying I was lying and stuff. So, I got in a fight with him and two of his friends - I tell you: sometimes they act like The Three Stooges. I'd thought my friends had set me up, but, of course, they hadn't. We-"

"Wait! What happened to the three boys?"

"It wasn't fun for them. I left the school with just a few bruises, and they all left with sprains - some minor, and one major, but not too bad. Anyway, like I was saying, we talked to one of the other coaches; her name is Coach Lee, and she confirmed that I had made the team, but the other coach, the one who had told me I didn't make the team, Coach Jap, had told me otherwise because he didn't want me on the team. So, a whole bunch of stuff happened, and one of my friends gave up his spot for me." I smiled as I said this. "Then, yesterday was our first game of the season. I still don't know if we won or not; I got hurt in the fourth quarter. I don't even know exactly what injuries I have yet; I just woke up. I didn't see any of my family home, so I wrote a quick note and took a walk. Now we're here." I shrugged.

"That's cool," he said, and I saw that he was smirking. "Can I guess your name?" he asked after a second. I gave him a weird look but nodded. "Hmmm . . .Tris!" My eyes widened.

"How did you know that? And what's your name?"

"I'm Ryen. I know the whole second part of the story, but didn't want to interrupt you. You might know my sister, Lynn?" I nodded.

"Yeah! We're friends. She's great," I smiled.

"And my mom is a coach at C.H.S. You know her: Coach Lee."

**Author's Note:**

**How was that? I hope you all liked it! I plan on making Ryen a big part of this story. **

**So: Important stuff here: First off, I wanted to give you all a quote about reading, because if you're reading this right now, I assume you like to read: "Reading gives us someplace to go when we have to stay where we are." -Mason Cooley**

**Also, I've started a whole bunch of different stories, and I haven't really finished any, but I've got a few ideas going right now that I really like and think that I could take somewhere, but I want to know honest opinions on my writing; it'll help me with my writing and the stories. So, please tell me things that you think I could improve, or things you think I'm working well with. Thank you!**

**~MoMaster**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **

**Hey, guys! I'm proud of the previous chapter; I don't think it had any spelling mistakes, and if it did, few. That's something I'm happy about. **

**I wanted to seriously thank you guys for all your support with this story. :*) *Tears of joy* *air hugs all around***

**countryblueeyes: No worries; Ryen probably won't be messing with FourTris too much! *squeaks back* I plan on updating a lot more often now, so yes, I'm back. :) Thank you for your continued support of this story; it means a lot to me!**

**badass4ever: I'm glad you liked the chapter and are looking forward to more! And as for the previous chapter being too short: this one's double; I hope you like it! Thank you for your review and your support; I appreciate it lots!**

**Samloveseaton: Ello to Elmo: that's funny! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one as well! I want to thank you for your continued support of this story; it means a lot to me! **

**Athena: I like the name you use on here; have you read the "Percy Jackson" books? I'm so happy you like the story so much, and I like Fall Out Boy, too! I know you reviewed for Chapter Five, so I hope it's alright that I put this here. Kiera's books are great, and I hope you enjoy them! Tell me what you think of them! If you do get an account, let me know! I'd love to check out your stories! I'm happy you like this story! I look forward to your next review if you do another, and thank you for your review and support of this story; it means so much to me! **

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone! **

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Four's P.O.V. **

I was listening to Zeke tell me about how great a ninja he is when I got the message from Caleb, who I had exchanged numbers with yesterday so he could keep me up-to-date on what's going on with Tris. I have her phone number, but I don't want her to worry about texting updates while she's recovering from her injuries. I followed her as she was taken to the hospital yesterday in my car. I had Will, Christina, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Lynn in there with me. There were more people than there were seats, but we managed, sticking Zeke on the floor between the two middle seats. He was clutching the armrests around him the whole way. Tris was released from the hospital pretty quickly, with a broken arm, bruised side, and minor concussion - it would only cause slight dizziness and possible ringing in the ears. She's okay.

_Is Tris with you?_ the message said and I could tell it was important and urgent, for there was no sort of greeting or anything other than the point.

_No. I haven't seen her all day. What happened with her?_

_Mom had to go to Salt and Pepper (where she works) to take care of the customers and keep track of sales and such; her employees weren't there today; she had to go. Dad and I went to the store to get some things, and we came back and she wasn't there. We don't know where she is._

I jumped up from my seat on Zeke's couch.

"We got to go," I said, and rushed to the door, shoving my feet in my shoes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he said, following after me, sliding on sandals and grabbing his keys.

"I'll explain on our way; come on!" I quickly text Caleb saying we were going out to look for her. He responded a few seconds later saying that they already were, and they had already checked the malls around. I could barely manage a smile; I doubted she'd be at the mall, but it's good to check everywhere, and the busiest places are a good place to start. We were in the car, driving out of Zeke's neighborhood.  
"So, what's going on? Where do I need to go?"

"Tris is missing." He turned to look at me, wide-eyed. "Well, like, I mean she isn't at home, and they don't know where she went."

"That's almost the same thing."

I ignored him, and said, "Let's head down to town and just stop in each place we pass." He nodded, and sped up, heading toward town, where there were all sorts of shops and places to hang out. We parked the car and jumped out.

"You take that way; I'll take this way," I said, pointing.

"Okay," he said. "I'll text you if I find her, and you text me if you do."

"Okay," I agreed and ran off in the direction of the flip-flop shop. It was empty, except for the employee behind the desk. Dodging through people, I ran through more crowds, and into the small grocery store. She wasn't in there, or in the book store. I checked the library, too, and she wasn't there either. I checked along the lake, and didn't find her there. My legs were beginning to protest a little. I checked _Starbucks_, and didn't find her in there. Then, I checked _Diddly Doo's Coffee and Donuts. _In there, I walked briskly around the shop, looking from table to table. When I walked to the back, there were a set of small booths, and I saw a blonde ponytail poking up from a seat. I walked over, and when I saw her there, I couldn't help but let out a large sigh.

"Tris!" I said, and wrapped her up in a hug. I felt her good arm go around me, and she leaned into me.

"Hi," she said. After a moment, she added quietly, "You know, this is nice and all, but what's going on?" I smiled into her hair, glad she was okay. Then, I pulled back, and only then did I notice the boy sitting across from her. I felt myself exhale a sigh, and my shoulder fell forward a bit. I gave the boy a small smile, trying to be friendly, and turned back to Tris.

"Where have you been this whole time?" I asked hurriedly. "We were all so worried about you! If you were going out, especially in your current state, you should've told someone! You could have called me, and I would have came with you, or you could have called Caleb, or your parents." I paused to take breath. "And what are you even doing out? The doctor said you need to take it easy for a few days, and you decided to come here? How did you even get here? Did he pick you up? I gestured to the boy. "And who is he?" I turned to the boy. "Hi, I'm Four. Who are you?"

"I'm Ryen. Nice to meet you," the boy said. I nodded in response. I heard Tris laugh and turned back to her.

"Calm down." She stood up in front of me. "You're turning red, and you haven't taken a breath in, like, a minute." I paused, and took a few deep breaths to make my face stop turning red and to calm myself down; I could feel my hands sweating. "There you go," she said. "And, I left a note on the kitchen counter telling my Dad and Caleb that I was going for a walk. I stopped here for a little rest. By the way, I know you two basically just met, but I want to introduce you to each other anyway." She paused and gestured for Ryen to stand up, then turned us toward each other. "Four, this is Ryen. We just met a few minutes ago, and he is Lynn's brother, and Coach Lee is his mom. He came over and we talked for a little while. Ryen, this is Four; he's been my friend for about two and a half months now. Don't you guys know each other? We're in the same school."

"Hi," I said again. "And you do look familiar."

"Hey," he said, "and you do, too. I think we were partners for that Science project at the beginning of the year with - what was his name? - Drew?" I nodded, realization coming to my mind.

"Yeah, you're right," I said. "Well, nice to see you again." I smiled. He did, too.

"You too."

"So, you want to join us?" Tris asked, sitting back down. "I was just about to grab a hot chocolate."

"Hold on one second," I said, smiling at her. "I have to let Zeke and Caleb know we found you." I pulled out my phone and sent them each a quick text.

"Found me?" she asked.

"Yeah, Caleb text me earlier saying that when they got back from the store, they couldn't find you anywhere, so he text me, and Zeke and we came out looking for you together. He's probably running through the garden shop right now," I laughed. She and Ryen laughed, too. "All right, all taken care of," I said after I read their responses; Zeke was on his way to meet us, and Caleb and her father were on their way home; I'd told them I could bring her home. "Zeke should be here soon, and I'm bringing you home, Tris, so just tell me whenever you're ready to go."

"Okay," she nodded. "Maybe, like, thirty more minutes here? And I can walk; that's how I got here," I smiled at him. "So, if you don't want to wait, or if you need to go or something, you can."

"That's okay," I said. "It's really not a problem." She nodded, and stood up, heading over to the order counter. I followed. I watched as she asked for a mug of hot cocoa - extra marshmallows - and she ruffled her hands around in her pockets, not knowing I was behind her. I couldn't help but laugh when she said, "Aha! I always leave random money in my pockets." She spun around, smiled at me, then turned back around to take and pay for her hot chocolate.

"I'll wait with you," she said, standing next to me as I stepped to the front of the line.

"Okay," I smiled and asked the worker for a coffee. A moment later, she brought it out. "Thank you," I said, taking the warm styrofoam cup, and I walked back to our booth in the back with Tris. When we got there, I saw Zeke sitting next to Ryen, talking. "I didn't even hear you come in," I said. He smiled.

"Told you I'm a ninja."

Later on, I was walking Tris home instead of driving.

"Come on, the fresh air is good for us!" she'd argued with me.

"But then who's going to take the car back?" I asked.

"Zeke. It's his car."

"Yeah, but . . ." The walk was about two miles, and I was tired.

"Ha! No argument. We're walking." Then, she'd walked out the door of _Diddly Doo's Coffee and Donuts_, sipping her hot chocolate. I had to follow.

Now, she said, "Wait, I have never been down here before. I want to see what's down here." Then, she'd turned right, and we were walking down a deserted street that was still damp from the rain that'd come while we were in the coffee shop. I walked a few steps behind her, watching the way she hopped with every step and her ponytail hardly moved when she did. She seemed so determined, ready to walk into anything. She stood straight, shoulders back, and her eyes were fixed ahead on the bend that led behind a small brick building. It was starting to get chilly, the sun dipping down behind the trees. She was radiating warmth. As she rounded the bend to go behind the building, I heard her gasp. When I turned, I saw her looking straight out into the horizon above the tree-line. I stood next to her on the hill, and below us, about a hundred bald cypress trees turning orange in the Autumn weather, and standing on the hill we were on, they were about as tall as us, and we could see the sun setting, changing the sky purple, orange, red, yellow, and blue.

"Wow," she breathed. I sucked in a breath. It was gorgeous, and we could touch the treetops. I stepped back, closer to the building and farther from the edge of the hill. After a moment, she turned back around and our eyes locked. She smiled, and I did, too. She walked over to me, smirking. "Look behind you."

I turned and saw the brick wall. It was covered in millions of words, all written in colorful chalk. The sentences all began with: _Someday, I dream I can . . ._

_Someday, I dream I can climb the Eiffel Tower._

_Someday, I dream I can marry Eliza. _

_Someday, I dream I can become a famous singer. _

_Someday, I dream I can get one of my paintings in an art museum. _

_Someday, I dream I can meet Alicia Keys. _

_Someday, I dream I can go parasailing._

_Someday, I dream I can climb Mount Everest._

_Someday, I dream I can swim with dolphins._

_Someday, I dream I can get through my dyslexia._

_Someday, I dream I can go to space._

There had to be thousands of them.

The grass around the wall was covered with small packages of chalk. I picked one up and handed a blue piece to Tris, keeping a pink piece for myself. I took the hot chocolate mug from her hand; she couldn't hold both. She thanked me, then said, staring at the wall, "The coolest part about this is that even when the words fade, the dream doesn't."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, friends! How is everyone? **

**TrisTobyUri: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for the suggestion; it's going to lead into a nice section of the story. Thank you for your review and continued support; it means a lot to me!**

**Soccerpup17: Thank you! I like that, too! Thanks so much for your review, compliment, all your support of the story! It means a ton to me!**

**Divergentseriesfan13: I'm glad you liked the ending; I did, too! Here's an update; I hope you like it! Thank you lots for your review and support of this story; I really appreciate it!**

**TheDauntlessProdigy46: I'm so happy you like the story! Thanks for saying it's 'amazing and cute;' I try to keep it interesting and sweet. Thank you so much for your review and support of the story; it makes me so happy!**

**countrybleeyes: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I also like how you said that it's kind of unknown if he likes her or LIKE likes her! I'm super happy you think it's such a cute fanfic; that made me smile! *heart eyes* back *drool* back lol As for your other review, thank you! I actually didn't plan on having Ryen and Lynn be siblings and Coach Lee's kids, so I had to look back lol. Thank you for your support of this story; it really means a lot to me! :)**

**Samloveseaton: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I plan on having this story be roughly fifty chapters, maybe more or less. I like the idea of continuing to write until I find a good point to stop, then maybe - if you guys would want to read it - I'll do a second fix like this one, as if they were books. It'd be like book two. I think that would be fun! I want you to know that you inspired a part of this chapter. :) Thank you so much for your review and your continuous support of this story; it means a ton to me! **

**I hope you all have a wonderful school year, whether or not yours has begun yet, and I would love to know how your first day back went/goes!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Tris's P.O.V. **

"You know what?" I said, nodding my head with each syllable.

"What?" Four asked. I could feel him looking at me as I sat beside him, looking out over the treetops as the sun descended down the horizon.

"We should have a picnic."

"That's a good idea. When would we do it?"

"Now."

"Now?" He looked incredulous, with his eyebrows raised and mouth parted.

"Yeah, now."

"Tris, it's already-" He paused, pulling out his phone and checking the time, "7: 45."

I shrugged. "If you want to have the picnic, we can text Caleb." He looked at me for a moment, then smiled and I leaned over, watching him send Caleb a quick text.

"Okay," he said. "We need to get the stuff. Where should we go?" He pushed himself to his feet and then held out his hand to me; I took it and pulled myself up.

"I think there is a grocery store right down the street, but I didn't bring any money. We'll have to run home real quick."

"I didn't either, or I'd buy the stuff. But it's fine; I've got a plan." I passed him a questioning glance and he gave me a look that said _Trust me._ I shook my head and we walked out from behind the building and headed down the street.

We walked to a small shop, about the size of an average living room, and walked through the isles, searching for the things we wanted for our picnic. I grabbed a few boxes of cookies, and Four rushed over to take them all so I didn't drop them; I laughed. He grabbed a box for a dozen doughnuts and filled it with four apple fritters, the rest chocolate with sprinkles. Then, he grabbed a small blanket, one with an enlarged picture of Elmo on it.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"You do realize we need something to sit on in order to have the major movie picnic experience?" I shrugged.

"I've never been on a picnic." I paused. "Plus, you probably don't absolutely need a blanket for the perfect movie experienced picnic, or whatever you said."

"Major movie picnic experience." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyway, we're getting the Elmo blanket, though."

"You're the one who said we don't need it; I planned on getting it anyway."

I ignored him and headed to the candy isle.

"Tris, we have the cookies."

"I know."

"Cookies and candy?"

"Yes."

"That's a lot of sugar for nighttime."

"Mmm . . . I suppose. I've had more. I once ate two entire packages of Oreos and a few Snickers bars at night. I didn't feel good for four days." I laughed, and he seemed to take that as a sign that he could, too.

"Well then I think I need to keep an eye on you."

"Mmm . . . no, not really. I don't usually eat a lot of junk food at one time anymore." I picked up a box of Junior Mints and a bag of apples.

"Are we about set?" he asked. I nodded.

"Almost. We need something to drink. You good with water?" I said, walking over to grab a few bottles of water out of the cooler.

"Yeah." I grabbed four bottles and we brought them up front. "You know," he said as we waited in line. "I planned on just telling the guy that we could come back and pay tomorrow, but now I have another idea."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see." He stepped up to the counter and dropped the pile of picnic supplies onto it. I set down the box of mints I had in my hand and the apples I had balanced in the crook of my arm.

"Hello. How are you this evening?" the man behind the counter asked in a monotone voice. I could tell he'd probably said that a million times today.

"We're good. But you on the other hand don't seem too happy. Brighten up," I said. He looked at me.

"Well, I guess at least I am in better shape than you." I frowned.

"Yeah. I have a broken arm, I had a mild concussion, and a bruised side but I'm still happy. You've been standing behind that counter for a few hours, you seem kind of grumpy. So, smile." He did. "That's better."

"Look at this one," Four said, pointing at me. "She got you happy. Anyway, she's never been on a picnic before, and we decided to have one now." The guy nodded. "But we hadn't planned on it, and neither of us brought money."

"Okay, so?"

"Smile," I demanded. He did. Then, Four continued.

"So, we-"

"Shut up." The guy looked back and forth between the two of us, then down at the small pile of things we'd put together. "This would be about twenty dollars," he muttered to himself quietly, then looked up at us. "You can take this, and have a nice picnic." Then, he pulled out a few bags, bagged the supplies, and when I told him to smile, he scowled at us. I thanked him, and on the way out, when I turned around, I saw him smiling.

Back at the picnic site, Four laid the blanket down in the grass, and we set everything up. There was a pile of cookie boxes in one area on the blanket, and the many beside it. The doughnut box was open, the apples set out, and the waters in a pile together.

"There we go," Four said, and he leaned over me to grab a chocolate doughnut out of the box. He took a bite and looked at me, nodding his head. "Good."

"You sound like a caveman," I laughed. "'Good.'" I pulled out an apple fritter and took a small bite. "This good too," I cavewoman talked. He laughed. We ate a few of the doughnuts and I had an apple; Four had two. I drank one water, and he drank one too. He was opening the chocolate- chip cookies when I grabbed the box of Junior Mints. I opened them and poured a few into my hand.

"Oh! You know what we almost forgot to do?" I jumped up from my seat on the Elmo blanket and ran over to the brick wall. I picked up the pink piece of chalk Four had and tossed it to him once he reached me. I picked up my blue piece and turned to the wall.

_Someday, I dream I can_

I stared at the words scrawled on the wall, and stepped forward.

_Someday, I dream I can save as many of the animals at shelters as I can._

I turned around and set the chalk on the grass. I looked at Four, who was smiling with his eyebrows raised at me.

"That'll be fun," he said, nodding his head. I agreed, and watched as he went to write his dream. He turned and when he saw me watching, positioned himself so I could not see what he was writing. When he stepped away, I stared at the neat blue writing.

_Someday, I dream I can go on a date with Tris Prior. _

He looked nervous, and I grinned at him. I stepped closer to him and looked up at him.

"That'll be fun," I repeated, and he smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, my darlings! lol :) **

**Faith O: I'm glad you like it; thank you for saying it's well-written! That is well-appreciated! I hope you like the chapter! I may be in need for ideas for the story: I'm open to suggestions. Thank you for your review and your support; it means lots to me!**

**countryblueeyes: Aww I love dogs! I have two little ones; one is very active and the other is antsy; they both are always excited! What's your dog like? I'm super happy you like it so much, and I'm glad you think it's cute. I may be in need for relationship ideas for them: open to suggestions. Thanks so much for your constant reviews and support; it means a ton to me! *heart eyes* back**

**Divergentseriesfan13: I'm glad you like it so much! You're right: he pretty much asked her out! Yay! I'll probably be in need of ideas for their relationship, so I'm for suggestions. Thank you tons for your continuous reviews and support! I really appreciate it!**

**Samloveseaton: I'm going to respond to both reviews in one; I hope you don't mind! You did inspire me, so thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! I'm super happy you thought it was so great the way he asked; I'm probably going to need some ideas for their relationship; I want to keep it interesting: I'm open to suggestions! Thank you so much for your continuous reviews and support of this story; it really means a lot to me! **

**TrisTobyUri: Allow me to squeal with you: heeeeeeeehhhhhhhaheeeeeeeeee giggles:) I'm open for any suggestions for their relationship; I want it to stay interesting, so let me know. Thank you for your constant reviews and support; I really appreciate it!**

**I'm open for any suggestions for Tris and Four, or the story in general; thank you!**

**Also, I'm currently reading "The Mortal Instruments City of Heavenly Fire" and if any of you know a great FanFic for it, or any other book, let me know and I'd love to check it out! **

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Do you want me to come over and help you get ready?" Christina asked through the phone. I could tell she was excited. I continued flipping through the clothes in my closet while I thought about her offer. "And if you want, I can bring the girls over, too."

"Thank you for the offer, Christina, really, but I think I'm going to try to get ready this time on my own. If I need help or advice or something, I'll text you to come over. Sound good?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem! Let me know how it goes."

"Okay, of course! I'll talk to you later."

"You, too," she said, and hung up. I set my phone on my bed and wrapped my towel tighter around me, then there was a knock on the door.

"Tris, honey?" I heard my mother's voice through the door.

"Come in." The door opened and she stepped inside. When she saw me at my closet door, she grinned and set a plate down on the bed.

She walked over to me and set a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't really know what to wear."

"That's how it usually is at first," she laughed. "You'll look beautiful in anything." She paused and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem! I know you're a bit busy right now," she said and paused, winking. "But I just made a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Want one?"

"Of course!" I turned and jogged from my closet to the bed, picking up a cookie. I bit into it. "Delicious!" She laughed.

"Has he told you where he's taking you?"

"No," I responded. "He wants it to be a surprise. He promised that next time, I get to choose the place and I can make it a surprise if I want, just as long as I promise not to snoop and figure out where we're going. I don't think I could, anyway, though. He told all our friends where we're going, but gave them strict orders to not tell me," I laughed. She smiled. I ate another cookie, then headed over to my closet.

"I was thinking this." I pulled out a skirt and blouse, along with a pair of short heels.

"You'll look wonderful."

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm heading downstairs; I want to see you all dressed up, okay?" She smiled, and I did too.

"Okay." She took the cookie plate and headed downstairs. I pulled my just-above-the-knee skirt off the hanger, along with the three-quarter sleeve blouse, and inspected the shoes, making sure they were clean. I slid the towel off and dressed. I put on the blouse, then the skirt, tucking the blouse in and puling it so only the bottom of the shirt was tucked in, and the top was poofy. I slid on a pair of brown shorts underneath, just in case I didn't want to wear the skirt. I still didn't know where we'd be going. I gathered my still damp hair into a ponytail on top of my head, then twisted the hair and wrapped it around the ponytail holder, bobby-pinning it in place. Then, I pulled a few strands out on each side so I didn't feel too fancy. I then simply rubbed a bit of lip gloss onto my lips, making them shimmer, and slid my feet into the shoes. I wanted to get used to them before heading out, so if I did trip, even though they were only about an inch and a half off the ground, it wouldn't be in public. I grabbed my small, sky blue bag and put some money, my lip gloss, and my phone in. Then, I slung it over my shoulder and walked to my mirror. My arm was still in it's cast, so I looked a bit different, but I looked pretty good. I was wearing a tan blouse, tucked into a gray skirt and sky blue wedges, matching my bag. I felt odd, dressed up.

"Okay, Tris," I said. "You'll do fine. You two are friends, and it definitely won't be awkward at all, just because you're going on a date." I continued with my pep talk, before deciding I was about set, pulling down my skirt so it wasn't so high up on my legs, and walked out of my bedroom.

Downstairs, I headed into the kitchen, where my mother was seated at the table with her sketchpad in front of her and a pencil in her hand.

"Hey, mom," I said and she turned. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Beatrice! You look stunning." I laughed and twirled.

"Thanks, mom."

"So, when's he picking you up? He can drive, right?"

"Yes, he'll be here at five."

"What's his name again?"

"He goes by Four."

"Oh, yes. I have met him before; your brother was working on a project with him a few months ago. Very nice. Polite. He's pretty quiet."

"Yeah," I nodded. "What're you drawing?"

"I'm re-sketching that purple and peach dress we talked about."

"Oooh, let me see." I walked over, my heels clicking quietly on the hardwood floors. The sketch was mostly a gesture drawing for the girl wearing it; mainly an outline with a handful of sketched details. The dress was shaded, indicating the midnight purple and peach. I smiled.

"That's beautiful. I really like like it."

"Thank you," she responded, right when there was a knock on the door. I sprung up straight, my eyes widening. Mom laughed. "Well, you might want to get that." I nodded, relaxing a bit and hurrying over to the doorway. I opened it and saw Four standing on the other side of the clear glass second door. We watched each other for a moment, before I reached for the door handle, pushing it open.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"You just saw me yesterday," I laughed. "Not too much has changed."

"For all I know, you could've gotten a puppy and decided you were moving to Indiana," he shrugged. I laughed.

"Nope. I want a pet, but don't have one, and we are not moving to Indiana. What's up with you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I'm just waiting for the perfect chance to say how beautiful you look, but I guess now that's all set." He smiled, nervousness showing a bit on his face. I could feel my cheeks warming, so I turned my head to the side with a muttered, "Thank you," and told him I would be right back and to step inside. He did, and I headed to let my family know I was going.

"He's here," I said to my mom and Caleb, who had come down from his room to get a snack. On most Saturdays, we order pizza around eight and watch a movie together, so I might not be here for that tonight. Mom nodded, and Caleb's brow furrowed.

"Who's here?"

"Four," I sighed, knowing full well this could turn to be a long conversation.

"Four's here?" He paused, setting down his granola bar. He began walking out from behind the counter. "I should say hello. And why are you all dressed up?"

"Because, we're going out for a few hours." I rolled my eyes and he looked over at me.

"_What_?"

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"I didn't know that." We were in the entrance hallway, where I saw Four, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a dressy shirt - good, I don't think I overdressed - looking at a picture hanging on the wall. The picture was taken a few years ago, when Caleb and I had been playing up in a tree in the front yard. I'd fallen out a a few minutes later, but I'm okay.

"Hey Four," Caleb said. He turned.

"Hi," he smiled.

"So, you guys are going out? I didn't know." Four's eyes flicked over to me. I nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, where you guys goin'?"

"Um, well." He paused and stepped over to Caleb, then whispered something. They both smiled.

"Okay," he said. "That'll be fun. I don't think she's ever been there before."

"Really? That makes this time even better, then."

"Come on! Tell me! You can't both just talk about where we're going right here, but not let me know!" They laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough," Caleb said. "Have fun!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone! **

**Hey, quick question: I take Spanish but I don't understand how to change a word into a command depending on whether it's formal or a negative command, or whatever, so if anyone knows, could you please leave a quick, basic explanation for me? Thanks!**

**Anyway, how is everyone?**

**countryblueeyes: Aeeyyiaknknka, aww:) That's so cute! Also, I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and that you were surprised with Caleb's reaction. He's being pretty chill with it right now. Thanks so much for all your continuous care for this story; it means a lot to me!**

**Divergentfseriesan13: I'm super happy that you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for saying that I'm an amazing writer; it means a lot to me! Thank you lots for your continuous care for this!**

**Samloveseaton: I'm happy that you liked the chapter, and that you were happy with the way Caleb acted. Thanks tons for your continuous care for this story; it really means a bunch to me!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

**Also, I'm curious to know what faction you guys would consider yourself to be and/or choose?**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"So, why exactly can't you tell me where we're going? I mean, I usually like surprises, but I still want to know," I half-whined.

"We've been through this a million times," Four laughed. "It's a good surprise. Plus, your brother told me you've never been, which I think will make this even cooler."

"You know what would be cool?"

"What?"

"You telling me where we're going."

"All right," he said, pulling into a huge parking lot filled with cars. The ride was about twenty minutes, and we spent the whole time talking about fun little things. "We're here."

"Um." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I can't see anything beyond trees and a paved path, with a bunch of cars." I paused, watching a family walk up the path laughing, and my curiosity got the better of me. I pulled the handle and pushed the car door open. "You know what? Come on." I closed the door and was joined in front of the car a few seconds later by Four. We began walking up toward the paved path, and I watched all the people around me, smiling and laughing with other people. I felt a small smile growing on my lips, and reached out to grab Four's hand. I glanced up at him - he still had a good two inches on me, even in heels - and he looked slightly shocked, but gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled, and turned back to face forward.

"Look at all the people," I whispered. "They all look so happy right now."

"Yeah," he said. "They do."

"So," I started. "Maybe you can tell me what it is they're going to see that's making them look so happy?"

"Sure. It's pretty cool, really. I've been here once before, had a blast. The—" He faltered and looked down at me. "Yeah, nice try." I laughed, and he did too.

"I thought I had you at first, but then I could tell you weren't going to say anything," I responded.

"You did have me at first. I almost told you, but then caught myself and decided to go on a bit." We began walking up a small hill on the path, and then suddenly the trees cleared out, and all I could see ahead of me was a ginormous park, filled with about a hundred rides, and all sorts of games. I gasped, and heard a small shriek. I turned around and saw behind me a young girl - maybe five years old - grinning and looking out at the carnival with wide, sparkling eyes. She was walking between her mother and father, and she was pulling each of them by one hand. I smiled and nudged Four. He turned to me and I gestured behind me with a nod in that direction. He followed my gaze and he laughed, then turned back to me.

"You know, I was watching your face when we came to the clearing. You looked a lot like her, but without the pulling people." I laughed and we arrived at a small stand where there was a short line of people paying a girl behind the window. There was a sign saying 'PASSES AND TICKETS' on the front of the stand. I let go of Four's hand and reached into my bag for some money, when he caught my elbow and said, "I've got this."

"No,—" I began arguing, but he just stepped forward in line and handed the lady a twenty.

"Two all-day passes, please."

She nodded and handed them to him with a small nod and he took my hand again, pulling me forward. I glared at him the whole time.

"I could've at least paid for myself, you know."

"I know," he responded and took my wrist. I held it out while he wrapped the plastic bracelet around my wrist and fastened it with a clip. Then, he handed the other bracelet to me and smiled dramatically at me. I sighed and could't help the grin forming on my face. I clipped the plastic around his wrist and thanked him. "I knew you wouldn't stay mad," he smirked.

"Whatever. Anyway, you've been here before. What should we do first?"

"Well, I like to get into the carnival mood with some games first. They're nearly impossible to win, but sometimes you do, and they're fun anyway."

"All right, where are the games?" I was antsy, shuffling around where I stood and grinning so much that I thought my face would hurt. Four was smiling, too, and I could see the excitement in his stance, though he looked calm if you didn't know him well enough. We'd spent the past two weeks talking and hanging out with our friends a lot. I looked at him as he gestured all around the park.

"They're everywhere. They're in between all the rides, and by the food stands, and just about anywhere."

"Okay," I said and nodded. "Let's go!" I began walking toward the first stand I saw that had someone yelling about how easy it is and all, not believing it, but wanting to try anyway.

"Hello," the woman smiled.

"Hi! How do I play?" I felt Four come up behind me, and heard his quiet smile.

"Well, you're just going to take these rings, and toss them onto the bottles, trying to get them to stay and not bounce off."

"Okay," I grinned. "How much is it?" The woman thought for a second, then said, "Nothing. You seem so excited to be here, and I don't want to charge money for that."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as she smiled and brought two large bags full of red rings over to me, placing them in front of me on the short table. I took out a handful and gave them to Four, before taking a handful for myself. I tossed them, one after the other, missing every time. Four did the same thing, laughing each time one of his missed and cheering me on every time I missed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **

**Hi! How is everyone?**

**So, this is the second chapter to go up today; I just want to let you guys know so you don't miss one of them and read the other. **

**And in here, the roller coaster story is based off a true one! **

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Ah! Yes - I finally won!" I grinned at Four as I chose my prize at the ball-in-the-bucket stand. I played a few times and lost; the ball always just bounced out, but then I got the hang of it. The trick is to spin the ball when you toss it, so it circles the bucket instead of bouncing back out.

"Good job!" he said, and I thanked him before turning back to the stand, where the person running it glared at me.

"You know what? You pick a prize," I told Four.

"Me?"

"Well, yeah!"

"All right," he said, "But, you know, this is supposed to be the other way around. Im supposed to win and get you a giant unicorn, or dolphin, or dog or something."

"Whatever, there's no way it's _supposed _to go with carnival games and dates," I laughed.

"I know. I just kind of wanted to win you something." I smiled.

"Thank you, for the thought." I paused. "Now, choose!"

"Okay . . . how about the unicorn?" I laughed.

"Which one?" There are about four different kinds of unicorns to choose from, each of them being about as tall as I am.

"How about . . . the rainbow one!"

"Okay!" I turned to the man running the stand and gestured up toward where the large, smiling unicorn sat. "That one, please!" He nodded and grabbed it, handing the magic to me. "You take it. I can't see," I said, turning toward Four and handing him the unicorn. He laughed and obliged. Then, we set off toward the rides.

"What do you want to go on?" he asked. I looked around before deciding on a roller coaster.

"How about that?" he nodded.

"Sounds good." We walked over, weaving between the crowds of people and occasionally responding to a compliment on our unicorn. The line was long, but moved in a short amount of time. After about five minutes we were climbing into our side-by-side seats (there were five rows with two seats in each) and I gripped his hand. Our unicorn waited for us with the lady who runs the ride.

"I'm nervous!" I said. "This doesn't go upside down, does it? Because I have never been upside down on a ride, and I don't want to fall out! I _just _made it to the height requirement!" He laughed.

"Don't worry: you won't fall out. You _are _taller than the height requirement. Plus, I've got you."

"You didn't deny that it goes upside down!"

"It does. I watched it while we waited."

"Oh, my goodness. Holy moly." I gripped Four with one hand, and the harness that goes over my shoulders and torso with the other, checking to make sure my seatbelt was tight.

"Tris, deep breath; you'll be fine." I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I know I'll be fine! But it's still scary."

"We don't have to ride; I can ask the lady to let us off before she starts the ride, if you want."

"No, that's fine. We'll be fine. I'll be fine. We'll be all right." I saw him bite his lip, but could still hear him trying not to laugh. Just then, the ride started. I heard the girl behind me swear, along with the little boy in front of me scream, even though we were only going up the hill to the top right now.

"Ow, ow, ow. Tris, you're breaking my hand."

"Sorry," I said, and loosened my grip, but it tightened even more than before when we reached the top.

As we began to go down, I still didn't scream, and not even when we began spinning upside down, then right side up, then upside down and right side up again. I actually laughed, watching the sky whenever we went upside down again, seeing the clear blue. It was nice.

After the spinning, the roller coaster went up and down with a few turns before stopping back at the beginning. I laughed, and looked over at Four, who was red, but smiling. When the locks on the seats released, I tried to get out, and found it just as hard as it was to get on because of my size. I pushed myself up and hopped down, almost tripping, but staying steady.

I saw Four, who was looking at me as he climbed down, and laughed. He did, too.

"Your hair is a mess," he smiled. I reached up and touched it; it was frizzy; I laughed.

We headed over and grabbed our unicorn.

Next, we headed over to the roundoff, where we were right next to each other and then we grabbed ice cream, which I insisted upon paying for.

"You know what we should do?" I asked. "The slides."

He smiled and nodded, so we ate the rest of our ice creams and headed over to where the huge rainbow slides stood. We each grabbed a gray mat and began climbing up all the stairs. We went one flight after the next, and I could hear Four suck in a breath when we were near the top. I turned and looked back at him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said, and I noticed he was avoiding looking over the railing on our left, his eyes glued to the slides on our right and me.

"Heights?" He nodded.

"Yeah." I reached down and took hold of his hand before pulling him up the next flight, then we were at the top. The boy working the slides looked about our age, and we waited, watching, as he helped a young boy onto his mat and held it so it wouldn't slide down. There were about ten slides, each one a different color or shade of a color. Each one had a child waiting on a mat, talking and laughing while the boy helped everyone to get ready.

"All right, is everyone all set?" he asked.

"Yes!" they all chorused back.

"Ready! Set! GO!" I watched as they all slid down, using their hands to push themselves forward and go faster over all the small hills. When they reached the bottom, I could hear them yelling about who won. I laughed. The boy turned to our group, which was made up of a mom and dad with their little boy, a group of small girls, and Four and I. We headed down to the end of the line after listening to the boy's instructions to wait before racing. I set my mat down, and Four sat down on his.

"Want me to hold it?" he asked. I nodded with a "Yes, please," and he held the cloth in place while I went to sit down, then I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey, you need some help?" I turned to find the boy running the ride smirking at me.

"Um, no, thanks."

"You sure?" His hand slid down from my elbow to my wrist.

"Yes." I glanced down at Four, who was glaring at the boy. I pulled my arm away and he narrowed his eyes before turning to help one of the little kids. I sat down, and turned to face Four, who still looked a little mad. I poked him and he turned to me, softening.

"You ready to lose?"

"Me? I never lose!" he said with disbelief. I looked over at the boy, who was helping another kid.

"Ready," I began, and he and I set ourselves. "Set, go!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

**Third chapter for today! **

**I've got a smidgen bit of drama planned for this chapter, my friends!**

**Enjoy!**

**Wearing His Jersey**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Tris, we've been on about seven different rides since we got here two hours ago, and I bet we've ridden this one about five times," Four laughed as I dragged him over to the round up for another round.

"Eh," I shrugged. "It's fun!"

"Can't argue with that one!"

"I know."

We waited one round before we could ride, and again the person running the ride watched our unicorn, which we'd decided to name Shimmer George. We waited for everyone else to get on, the ride started and we spun in quick rounds, then turned so we went up and down while spinning. I laughed and watched the people around me ride.

When we got off, we headed to the drop tower, where everyone around us screeched whenever they dropped down. I laughed, and held onto Four, who was as scared as the rest of us, just for a different reason. He insisted on us riding, even though I said we didn't have to.

After a few more rides, we were heading to the fried dough stand, laughing about everything.

That's when I saw it.

"Oh, Lord," I gasped, my eyes locked on one of the carts on the ferris wheel; the door had come open and I saw a little girl lean toward the opening, reaching out to close the door. I watched as she tripped, fell forward and her shirt caught on the door's latch. I dropped the money I'd held in my hand for the food and darted toward the ferris wheel. Her cart wasn't quite halfway to the top yet.

_If they stop it, or reverse the direction, they would be able to get her down in time, _I thought.

By the time I got there, I saw the girl looking around, still stuck on the swinging open door, and sucking on her fingers. She looked to be about four or five years old; I couldn't really tell from my place on the ground.

"Excuse me!" I yelled to the person working the ride. "Hey!" They seemed to be in a conversation with someone, but it would be hard to hear anyway over all the music coming from every stand and every ride. Plus, there was a huge line of people between me and the worker. The girl was rising higher. I took a deep breath and ran to the side of the ferris wheel, edging my way between two carts. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned frantically.

"Tris!" Four said. "What are you doing?"

"I - She - Do you see—?" I couldn't form a sentence so I just gestured up toward the girl, and I knew he saw her when his eyes widened and his face turned to a serious expression.

"Okay, we'll get over to the worker, and tell them to stop the ride, or bring her down or something; come on."

"No! By the time we get through the line, she could fall. I'm climbing up." I reached up for the first ring on the ladder that went through the middle of the ferris wheel, and pulled myself up, slipping my feet onto the bar. I didn't let myself glance down; I couldn't leave the little girl there. I looked up and saw her cart slowly coming to a stop, and looked down to see another group of people climbing onto another cart. I kept climbing, and only noticed Four behind me when my foot slipped on the rung and I felt his familiar hand fly up to my side to steady me. I looked down at him and saw him looking up at me.

"Are you all right, Tris?" I could hear his uneasiness clearly.

"I'm good. Thank you." I caught my breath again before starting back up. "Four, you could have stayed on the ground; this is pretty high."

"No, I couldn't." He paused. "You were coming up, and I couldn't let you climb this by yourself. You shouldn't be climbing it anyway! I don't know how you're doing this… it's like you're hardly human!"

"It's alright, stay calm. Calm. Let's talk about something," I told him. "Distraction."

"Talk about what?"

"Talk. About you, or elephants, or puppies. Speak."

"Okay . . . um, my name is T-Tobias Eaton. I don't like being high off the ground."

I looked up and saw the young girl's cart almost to the top of the ferris wheel; I picked up my pace, doubling it and barely letting my feet touch each step.

"I have one dog; her name is Lacy. She's a golden retriever, and super sweet. She'll lay in your lap for hours, play with you, and if you give her a treat, she smiles and winks."

"Aww," I said, and almost felt a smile come onto my face. I saw the girl's cart stop, about three quarters of the way to the top, and climbed out, crossing the structure to reach the girl, and when she was about two feet away, I jumped from the bar I was balanced on into her cart, right as it started up again.

"Hello!" she greeted when I hopped in, and I immediately gripped onto her arms, not wanting to let go, even to try to untangle her. The next time the car stopped, about halfway up the other side of the ferris wheel, I saw Four standing on a bar.

"I'm coming in," he said and I nodded, holding out one hand for him to take. "No! I don't want to pull on you. I can jump from here." And he did, making it into the cart easily. The second his feet touched the ground, he sighed with relief as he held onto the little girl's hand. She greeted him, too, and he smiled back before working to untangle her shirt from the lock on the cart's door. She must've opened it, stepped toward it and when she tripped, her shirt twisted around the metal. When Four untangled her, I pulled her into the cart and hugged her, even though I hardly know her. When I finally looked at her face, I saw the same grinning one I saw when Four and I were on our way into the park, the same little girl who was pulling her parents's hands and shrieking and laughing.

"You know somefin?" she asked.

"What?" Four responded.

"I was flyin,' and there was a bird that came really close to me and flew next to me for a minute!" I laughed a little, but continued to grip onto her.

"So you made a new friend?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"That's nice. What's the birdie's name?"

"Abu! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the birdie's favorite movie is Aladdin, and Abu is the birdie's favorite character because he is a funny monkey!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

When we reached the ground, I pulled the girl out of the car, and looked around for her parents. I saw one of them running around through the line, frantic and calling out the name 'Alli.'

I swung Alli up onto my hip and ran over to her mother with Four right next to me.

"Hey! Wait!" I said. She turned around and when she saw Alli, she visibly sighed and ran toward us.

"Alli! Where on Earth did you go? Don't you ever run off like that on Daddy and me again! Oh, my goodness, I was so afraid!" She was hugging Alli and I could see a few tears on her cheeks. She picked her up and hugged her to her body.

"Mommy!" Alli exclaimed. "I met a birdie!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

Her mother turned to me, and I told Four to go back and grab Shimmer George. He nodded and smiled in understanding and headed off.

"Where did you find her? Thank you so much!"

"Well, I saw her on the ferris wheel. She'd been going up in it, and I think she opened the cart door because I saw her trip, and her shirt got twisted on the lock. I have no idea why she was let on the ride without anyone else." She had tears in her eyes.

"She - She almost fell?" I could see her tighten her grip around Alli. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh, God. Thank God she's okay." She turned to Alli. "Thank God you're okay." Alli was humming what I recognized as "Under the Sea" from _The Little Mermaid_. Just then, Four returned with the rainbow unicorn, and handed it to me.

"Alli?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"We have something for you. But first you have to promise to be more careful , and stay with your family."

"I promise!"

"Okay," I said, looking over at Four, who was smiling. "Here you go." I held out the unicorn, and her smile was even brighter than the sparkles on Shimmer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys and gals!**

**countryblueeyes: I'm super happy that you liked the chapter so much! It makes my day. And I guess we'l find out if she noticed; I really don't even know yet, either; I figure this stuff out as I go! I'm glad you liked the ferris wheel scene; I wanted to include it, but not with capture the flag or paintball or anything, I wanted it to be different. Thank you(you know what for:))! it means millions to me!**

**Divergentseriesfan13: I love that you love it so much! I liked that, too; I'd had it partially planned, but as I went I wanted more detail and excitement, so I tried, and I'm super happy you liked it! Thank you(you know what for, too:))! I really appreciate it tons!**

**badass4ver: I'm really happy that you liked the chapter! Here's more; I hope you like this one, too! Again, thank you, and I bet you know what for! It means so much to me!**

**Deen319: I'm super happy that you like this! I hope you think the rest is good, too! Thanks so much for your review and support; it means a lot to me!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter! It's got some sweet one-on-one time!**

**Wearing His Jersey **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Last night, after Four brought me home, I found my parents to be asleep, and Caleb obviously trying to be subtle about staying up to wait for me.

"Hi," I'd said as I walked into the living room where he was seated watching Spider Man, a commercial coming on a moment later. "I'm home."

"Hey. How was the carnival?"

"It was good, a lot of fun. I'm tired."

"Yeah, I've been once; they are fun, but they tire you out," he laughed. I smiled.

"There was a little girl on the ferris wheel by herself - she'd taken off from her parents. I'd seen her up in her cart, and the cart's door opened, and when she stepped forward, probably to close it, she tripped, her shirt had gotten twisted on the lock, so she was okay. I climbed up and got her." I smiled. "She's pretty cute. Said she made friends with a bird that's named after the monkey in Aladdin."

"Wait - you _what_? This was on the ferris wheel?" I nodded. "And you climbed it." He looked at me.

"Um, yeah."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how dangerous that is? Where was Four during all this?"

"Behind me. I told him he didn't have to come, but he insisted." He groaned.

"Just please, _please _tell me you didn't slip, or even come lose to falling at all?" I thought back to when I slipped on my way up, Four steadying me.

"I'm safe now."

"Ugghhhhhh." He shook his head. "I don't even want to know, okay? Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Caleb. I'm fine." I paused, slipping my heels off. His eyes locked on the shoes.

"Wait. You climbed in _heels_?"

"I'm heading upstairs. You coming?"

"No, I'm not tired. I think I'll watch the rest, maybe grab a snack."

"Goodnight," I smiled and gave him a quick hug before heading upstairs, and a moment later, I heard the television turn off and his quiet footsteps coming up the stairs.

Now, I'm headed into my mom's boutique. I stepped inside, purple and shimmery things were all around me. The walls and carpeting were purple, gold sparkly swirls on the walls.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" I heard her call from the back room, where all her designing supplies and sewing tools were, along with a wall lined up and down, left to right with shelves holding a million different fabrics.

"I'm here."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I walked behind the counter and set my things down, then headed back out into the small shop, going to see is any of the clients needed assistance with anything.

"I don't know. I think it's a little too casual for a wedding, don't you?" I heard from behind one of the couple racks of dresses in the middle of the store. I headed around to the other side.

"Need help with anything?" I asked the woman and young girl, who looked to be around five years old. I smiled.

"Yes," the woman sighed. "We're going to my brother's wedding in two days, and we still don't have a dress for her." She gestured to who I assume is her daughter. I nodded. "My brother and his fiancee - they like everything to be perfect. Clean, nice, elegant - perfect. Do you think this dress is elegant and happy, or too casual? I want her to like what she wears, and this is the only thing she's agreeing to." I took at the little girl, sitting in one of the stuffed, maroon leather chairs, and holding up a small dress on a hanger. It was silk, sky blue with a pink band around the waist that had small flowers sewn on in beads. It didn't look one-hundred percent elegant, but the girl was little, and if she liked the dress, I think she should wear it. Plus, I think she'd look cute in it, with her short brown hair and green eyes.

"I think it'd be good," I said. "And she can try it on, if you'd feel better seeing it. We have dressing rooms right back there." I pointed behind me.

"Okay, I think I will have her put it on; I want to make sure it fits right and everything."

"Sounds good! I'll go grab the keys for the fitting rooms, I'll be right back." I took off toward the desk, and grabbed the keys off the shelf behind it. We headed into the back, where I unlocked one of the smaller dressing rooms, with a pink door and a picture of a rainbow painted on it. I thought the girl would like it.

"Here you go!" I said. "Call me if you need anything, like a different size, or help holding things or something." The woman nodded and thanked me, and I headed back out front. After a couple minutes, I heard a gasp and her mom tell the girl that she looked beautiful. I smiled and set off to find someone else who might need help.

"Beatrice!" I heard my mom call.

"Coming!" I headed back toward the counter.

"I want you to see something," she grinned.

"Okay!" Whenever she said that, it meant she's just finished a dress, and wanted me to either see it, or try it on so she'd know if she needed to make any adjustments. We headed into the back, and on the rack in her office, I saw a couple different sizes of one dress. The long, strapless purple and peach dress we'd talked about.

"Ah!" I gasped. "Oh, my goodness! Mom, that's so beautiful!" I pulled the dress of the rack and looked it over. I looked up at my mom, and she was smiling at me.

"I'm glad you like it! I want you to try it on!"

"All right," I nodded. I grabbed the set of keys and followed my mom, to the back where the fitting rooms were., she had the dress in her hands. I unlocked one of the blue doors and grabbed the dress, stepping in.

I slipped out of the outfit I'd put on that morning and pulled the silk off the hanger. I lowered it to the ground, trying not to bunch it up too much and wrinkle it, and stepped into the center. I pulled it up over me and adjusted it so it was straight and comfortable. The silk was soft and light; it felt like I was wearing a cloud. I took in my reflexion and sighed. The dress was beautiful; I was beautiful. It fit me just right, comfortably snug on top, and once it reached the waist, there was a peach belt and, from there, it flared out to the floor. I spun in a circle, and the dress swooshed around me; I couldn't see my feet, but it wasn't so long that I was tripping over it. I unlocked the door and stepped out to where my mom was standing. She sighed when she saw me, then squealed. I laughed.

"Honey, oh my goodness, you look wonderful! I love those colors on you, and the dress looks like it fits well! How does it feel?"

"It's good, super silky. I tell you, it's like I'm walking on air, dressed in a cloud. I love it!"

"That's good," she smiled. "Because your brother mentioned that the sophomore dance is next weekend, and I want you to have it!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note**

**I'm currently listening Adele's ****_Hello. _**

**_Hello from the other side! _****of your screen. **

**I love her. **

**Anyway, how is everyone? I have a question: does anyone have a super good fic. that they've either written, or read? I just finished a great ****_The Mortal Instruments _****one, and I'm looking for a another new one to start. **

**I know my updating is very sporadic, and I apologize for the occasional month long wait. I'm really trying to keep a steady system now. **

**Thank you to everyone who's support has stayed with me!**

**TheDauntlessProdigy46: I'm so happy that you love this story so much; it really makes my day! Thank you so much for your support for this story! It means a lot to me!**

**I also wanted to say to Soccerdog17: I've been listening to Panic! at the Disco a lot since you've introduced them to me a while ago, and I wanted to thank you! I really like their music!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Ugh! I'm so done with school." Uriah sulked his way through the hall, sighing and groaning about just about everything. I rolled my eyes at his newest complaint, before my eyebrows flew up to my hairline.

"'School?' Uriah, you always say you love school. What's the problem?" I saw a flicker of something unknown cross his eyes, before he went back to complaining.

"It's . . . way too long. And we have it all the time! Like, really, we need a break! We have it seven days a week, every day, for, like, four weeks, every month, for every year!"

"Um," I laughed. "We usually have it five days a week, and we have breaks, days off, and three months of Summer Vacation."

"Yeah, well, it feels like what I said," he whined.

"Okay, bud."

We walked into the lunch room, where Uriah told me we were all spending ninth period. The substitute had never taught this class and the teacher didn't leave notes, so we were told it'd be a study hall for today.

In there, I realized there was no one in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They must just be running a little late."

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous at all. You're just crazy. I told Zeke you belong in a mental hospital."

"Uriah!"

"Okay, sorry, yeah, no, but I'm not nervous."

"Mhmm." I turned to walk out, when I saw Four and Zeke drag a large pine tree into the room. I laughed. "Oh my goodness! What are you guys doing?" I paused. "Oh, no! You did _not _steal that from the Home Ec. room, right? This isn;t another one of your pranks or jokes? You could get expelled for that!" Zeke's smile fell slightly.

"We could?"

"Yes!" I shrieked. "Put it back!"

"Just kidding," Zeke laughed. "That tree is perfectly safe."

"Then what are you two doing?" I sighed. Zeke passed a look to Four, who was quick to explain.

"The principal asked us to do this. they're decorating the cafeteria for the holidays this year. He wants a tree and lights in here."

"It's early November. Wouldn't he wait a little while?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just not used to having Christmas trees out so soon; I usually don't see any until December."

"I can understand that."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked again.

"Oh, while we were in the office, I heard the teacher talking to the principal. He said that they'd just be having the study hall in the auditorium so we could set up in here."

"I don't get why it's not just in the classroom or gymnasium."

"They can't find the spare keys." I nodded.

"We're supposed to be there, then!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto Uriah's arm and dragging him toward the door.

"No, no! You're fine. I asked if you two could stay to help us. In fact, Tris, can you run downstairs and grab the lights from the office?"

"Sure," I shrugged, and turned from the boys, heading out the door. "Be back in a minute," I called.

I heard a chorus of 'okay's.

I headed down the hall and descended a coupe staircases until I reached the second floor. I wonder how the boys got the tree from the doors down by the office to upstairs so quick.

"Hi," I greeted the secretaries as I stepped into the office. They smiled at me and asked what I needed. "I'm looking for the lights to decorate the cafeteria," I said. One of them looked confused, while the other jumped in.

"They're right over there, hon!" She gestured to the table over against the wall. I nodded a thanks and took the cardboard boxes, stacking the two on top of one another and headed out the door. I headed up the stairs and into the cafeteria, where I set the boxes down on one of the tables and turned to the boys. I gasped.

"How did you get so much done already?"

"We work quick. We've got a lot to do," Four said. They already had the tree set up in the middle of the cafeteria and I assumed Uriah had gone to get a couple packages of paper, some markers, and a scissors. He was already tracing snowflakes and gingerbread people on the paper. I headed over and sat down by him. Four and Zeke were sitting across from us cutting out the traced shapes.

"So what are we cutting these out for?" I grabbed a tracer in the shape of an ornament.

"These go on the tree. I have a list of names and descriptions of kids in the hospital upstate, and we're writing them on the papers. People can take them and purchase gifts for the kids. Then, the week before break, the teachers take the ones that aren't been taken off the tree yet and do those ones, and the day before break, the gifts are collected and brought down to the hospital."

"That's so sweet!" I said. "I'll be taking some home, so just make a small pile for me."

"Will do," Four smiled. We talked and laughed, tracing and cutting out different shapes. When the bell rang, we hadn't even finished tracing all the ones we needed.

"I'll stay after if you guys will," Uriah shrugged. I nodded and pulled out my hone to text my mom that I'd be home late.

"And I can bring you guys home," Four said.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," he grinned.

When we finished tracing and cutting, Four pulled the list of kids to the middle of the table, and we began writing. I grabbed a snowflake.

"I've got one through twenty," Zeke began. "Uri, you take twenty~one to forty, Tris: forty~one to sixty, and Four: sixty~one through eighty." We all nodded and began working. I looked at number forty~one and smiled.

_Beatrice_ I wrote I neatly on the front and flipped it over, writing: _four~year~old female; _I set that down to my right as the starter of a pile. I wrote the next one for a fourteen~year~old boy named Jonathan, three~year~old Mattew, and more. I'd just finished the '_e' _in _'Brittanie_' when there was a gingerbread man tossed into my pile. I looked up to see a nervously smiling Four. I smiled back and picked up the paper, which had both our names scribbled on the front. I flipped it over.

_Will you go to the dance with me?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note:**

**I know, I know. A more regular update schedule, she said, or something along those lines. I'm working on it. I haven't written in so long, I need to get in the groove again; I definitely don't like not writing for this long. **

**How was everyone's holiday and New Year? I hope everyone has a wonderful year!**

**Guest: All right, I'll be sure to check it out; thanks for the suggestion! **

**triseat0n: I know you reviewed for Chapter Four, but I'm hoping you likes the story and continued to here! I know: good music, right? What song of theirs is your favorite? Have you heard their new version of ****_Irresistible _****with Demi Lovato? I don't know if I like it yet. I absolutely loved the original, so I'm still adjusting. It's not too bad, though, in my opinion. **

**Kirs: I'm glad you liked it! I'm hoping to keep up the cuteness!**

**Thanks everyone for your support of the story; I really appreciate it! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Twenty~Seven**

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

When Tris flew through the front door grinning like the Mad hatter, I was immediately filled with a nervous energy. Last time this happened, Four had asked her out. I don't know how much of a fan I am of him, or simply the idea of her dating. I headed over to the couch and sat down. So, to be honest and blunt, I wasn't exactly filled with the same energy as she was when she said:

"HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE! CALEB, GUESS WHAT!" She screeched.

"What?"

"HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!"

"You already said that."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to keep saying it until you show some enthusiasm. _That's great, Tris! What are you wearing?_ You can try one of those, or maybe something like: _Really? I knew he would! You two are great together! _or _How did he ask? I'm so excited for you!_" She paused. "You know what, say the one where you ask how he asked me. I want to explain it." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"How did he ask?"

"With the lack of enthusiasm, I'd think you were talking about stepping in the neighbor's dog's poop again."

"Fine. HOW DID HE ASK YOU TO THE DANCE NEXT WEEK? I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She grinned again. "Did I pass the test?"

"Yes. So we were staying after to help set up the Christmas tree in the cafeteria with the kids' names on them for the Christmas Surprise we do. We'd been filling out the snowflakes and stuff to hang on the tree when he passed me one, and it had both our names on the front. You know, from him, to me, and all that. Then, on the back, he asked! I was beginning to think he wouldn't and maybe he didn't like me after our date and everything since we've only been out once or twice. You know? But no! He was just waiting so he'd have it perfectly planned and it was!"

"It was what?"

"Perfectly planned!"

"Oh, well, um, congratulations?"

"Thanks; I'm excited; the dance is only about a week away!"

Just then, I heard the front door open again, and she sprung up from the couch where she'd taken a seat next to me and rushed to the front door.

"Mom! Guess what?"

I laughed and stood up, heading upstairs to begin my hours worth of homework.

About an hour and a half later, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and Tris stepped in.

"Hey," she began. "I'm heading to the boutique with Mom, then we're stopping at the Italian place downtown for dinner. Want to come?" I could still see her bubbly attitude in her eyes, and nodded.

"Sure, I'll be down in a second." She nodded and headed out, leaving the door open. I sped to finish up my rough draft for the History essay I was writing. I scribbled down the rest of the body paragraph, then filled in the conclusion.

"There we go," I mumbled, sticking the paper back in my folder and putting it in my bag. I headed to the bathroom, then changed into a pair of sweatpants. I didn't know what they were going to be doing at the boutique and had no idea how long we'd be there. I grabbed my copy of _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry off my nightstand; it's always been a favorite of mine. I've read all her books, but this one has always stood out to me the most. I first read it in fourth grade, and since then, through all this time, it's stayed close. My beaten up copy has been read at least twenty times.

"Come on!" I heard Tris call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I slid on a pair of sneakers and a hoodie before heading downstairs, where Tris waited with my mother, who looked calm, despite Tris's tapping foot and hand on the door knob, clearly about to yell for me again.

She was glaring at me, dressed in a different outfit from when she'd been upstairs ten minutes ago. She now was in sweatpants, knockoff Uggs, and t-shirt.

"What were you doing up there?" she huffed.

"It was only, like, ten minutes!" I heard my mother chuckle from ahead of us.

"Let's go, you two."

We hopped in the car and sped off toward the shop.

When we arrived, we all headed inside, and I took my book and myself into the back room, leaving Tris and Mom to do whatever it is they were here for. After just a couple minutes of reading, I heard the door open, and watched a group of boys I faintly recognized, mostly from Tris's grade walk in. I sighed and headed back to what I was doing: reading. They walked up to the front desk, and I peeked out after a moment of quiet, wondering where my mom was. Usually, when she was in here, she was always paying close attention to everyone in the store, happily offering help and advice to anyone who asked.

I set the book down gently with a huff and grumbled out to the front desk.

"Hello," I welcomed them. They smiled.

The boy in the front said, "Tris said she was here, and wanted us to see something. Do you know her, or where she is?"

I nodded, adding, "She's my sister. I know her. I'm not sure where she is, though. When we came in, she took off."

"Okay, thanks. I'm Uriah, by the way. I've seen you around; you're in my brother's grade." He gestured behind him, to where I saw a boy I did recognize, Zeke, twirling around in front of another two boys, one blonde, his hair the same style and color as mine. Zeke was holding a dress up to him, and said:

"One of you come dance with me!" He turned and saw his brother and I watching him. He grinned and waved. I smiled back, before he turned back to his friends. "If neither of you volunteer, I'll choose, blaming your lack of participation on the fact that you're awed by my beauty and gorgeous appearance I take on in pink." He ruffled the magenta dress he had held up to him. He closed his eyes and spun in a circle multiple times, his hand out, pointing. When he stopped, swaying, his finger was pointing at the blond. "Will! You're the lucky winner; come dance with me!"

I laughed, and told Uriah he'd probably have the best luck checking the back, where I'd seen her head in the direction when we'd walked in the door. He thanked me and grabbed hold of his brother, Will, and the other boy, heading into the back. I turned to go back into the back room. I went in and grabbed my book, before heading back out to work the register since neither my mother or Tris were there paying attention to it. After a couple minutes and two chapters, I heard footsteps heading toward me. I glanced up and saw the other boy that had been with Uriah, his brother, and Will. I smiled at him, getting a chance to take him in. He had blue hair, contrasting with his brown eyes. I spotted a black swirl on his pale skin peeking out from his t-shirt.

He was breathtaking.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, friends! This is the second chapter up today, so if you haven't read chapter Twenty~Seven, I would recommend it. If you haven't, this will probably be a bit confusing. **

**patronouseandpotions: I'm so glad you like the story so much! As for your request, it's in here, and there will be a lot more of his P.O.V. from now on! Thanks so much for your review and support; it really means a lot to me!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Twenty~Eight (WOW! THIS IS GOING SO FAST; IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!)**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Okay," I began, "you three know him about as well as I do, and I wanted another opinion, so . . ." I was wearing the gorgeous peach and purple dress, and couldn't wait for my friends to see it. The girls were out getting their nails done (I had been invited, but I'd ended up staying after school to help with the tree, so I didn't go) and I was too eager for my own good. Uriah, Zeke, Will, and a friend of theirs named Matt had come. I'd only seen Matt for a split second before he'd mumbled something and hurried to the front of the store, where I had heard Caleb talking to the boys.

"I think you look stunning!" Uriah shrieked. "I can't wait to see you with the shoes and your hair done. Are you wearing makeup?"

"No, I don't plan on it. I am not the biggest fan."

"Mhmm," he nodded. "I thought you would say that." I smiled.

"I agree, Tris. You look nice," Will smiled at me. Zeke agreed.

"Is there any chance that you, you know, um, maybe have a picture of the girls in their dresses, or even just the dresses?" Uriah asked. "I need to know what color tie to get, and Marlene keeps telling me that she hasn't gotten the dress yet, so when I ask, she won't tell me." I smirked. "But I know she did get the dress, because she said the same thing when we went to her aunt's wedding, and she had just been debating what color on her dress to make the tie match. It was a very colorful dress." He was nodding. I laughed.

"Yeah, they've already gotten their dresses, but no, I'm not showing them to you guys. If they don't want you to know yet, like I don't want Four to know yet, then you need to wait."

I hadn't realized what I may have implied until Will turned to Zeke and Uriah with his determination clear on his face.

"So, everyone here except Four knows what Tris is wearing. . ." He paused. "That means . . . you guys all know what Christina is wearing." The other two boys realized what he meant in synchronization, and it was hard not to laugh at the way they were interrogating each other, grabbing each other's shirts to pull them toward them to listen, and bicker. I only caught rough snippets:

"I'll tell you if you tell me!"

"Yes, I promise I know! Now, just tell me what color she's wearing!"

"Last time, she didn't tell me the color on time, and I got yelled at at the dance when I wore the wrong blue! I need to know ahead of time!"

"No, I tell you, I do not know!"

"Guys! Cut it out!" I yelled between my laughter. They stopped and turned to me, each of them glaring at me, and glancing away to send a look to each other every couple seconds. "None of you know what they're wearing, okay? I promise." I knew that they'd recently picked out their dresses as well, but none of the boys knew what they were wearing yet. It'd only been two days since they were picked out anyway.

"Do you promise?" Will asked.

"Yes!" I huffed. "That's what I said."

"Okay."

"Okay," I repeated.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay." I crossed my arms, ready to go to battle for as long as he likes.

"Okay," he continued.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Oka~"

"Okay!" Zeke interrupted. "We get the gist!"

"All right," I smiled, then twirled, the dress flowing out around me. "I'm changing now." I didn't want to mess up the dress before Friday. I headed back into the dressing room, and when I came out, Matt was back.

**Caleb P.O.V. (PICKING UP FROM THE END OF CHAPTER TWENTY~SEVEN!)**

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked the boy, and tried to pull my eyes away from his face.

I was only successful when my book dropped out of my hands. He bent down and picked it up, handing it to me.

"Here you go," he smiled. I took it from him, and he stuck his hands in his jean pockets. "Its a good book." He nodded toward the small copy I had set on the edge of the counter the cashier works behind.

"It is," I agreed. "Have you read it?" I closed my eyes. _Of course he's read it! He just said it was a good book!_

"Yes, I have," he smirked. "Have you read the whole thing before?"

"Multiple times."

"Me, too."

"Over twenty."

"Currently reading it my twenty~first time." I grinned.

"What part are you at?"

"He's finding out about what actually happens when people are Released."

"Oh," I cringed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Not a very happy part, is it?" I shook my head. "So, what part are you at?"

"He's at the Ceremony right now."

"Ah, just wait, Jonas." We laughed. It was then quiet for a moment, us just spending a couple seconds smiling and looking at each other. The most surprising part was that it wasn't awkward, like it would have been with anyone else. "I should head back and see what they've gotten themselves into. I sincerely apologize right now for any clothing that they've torn or spilled stuff on." He grinned, and I smiled back.

"I suppose it can be forgiven." We laughed again, and he began walking away, before pausing and turning back.

"I'd totally forgotten. I came up here to ask if you sold men's clothing as well? It's a pretty decently sized store, and last time I decided to check out a store this size without my friends, I got lost." He paused and I smiled. "Don't laugh at me!" he exclaimed, but I knew he wasn't serious when he grinned and let out a small laugh himself.

"We do."

"Okay, thanks."

"And, if you want, I can show you around the store right now? If you have time."

"Sure! That'd be great!" he said, but just then, the other boys appeared, Tris at their side.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Will asked. The boy, Matt, looked back at me and smiled apologetically.

"Can I come back another time? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Of course," I agreed. "That should be fine."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"It's really no problem at all; a pleasure, in fact." He grinned.

"Matt," he introduced.

"I'm Caleb."

"I'll see you around!" On his way out, he turned to me, and I'm pretty sure I caught a wink.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, friends!**

**patronouseandpotions: I'm glad you liked it, and here's some more! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**FourTris will last: I like your name! And I know, right?! Caleb is certainly getting there! And don't worry about the immatureness; that's exactly what I do! I'm so glad you like the story, and as for you calling it 'awesome': thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: I know you reviewed for Chapter Four, but I'm hoping you stuck with the story and made it to here! I love Fall Out Boy, too, and, that's one of my favorite songs as well! A few of my favorites are that one, ****_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_****, ****_Jet Pack Blues_****, and ****_Immortals._**

**I hope everyone enjoys the chapter; it's the dance preparations!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Twenty~Nine**

**Four's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. The dance is in just two hours. And I get to go with Tris.

"Okay, so, last minute suit shopping time!" I heard Uriah yell from down the hall in his bedroom. Zeke laughed and I smiled. This same thing happened last year, only this time, I've had my suit picked out since the day before I asked Tris to the dance. Then, the day after she agreed, I went and picked it up.

"I was just about to say that!" Zeke shrieked. "We must be telepathic. There's no other explanation."

"Oh, you know, except for the fact that you're both the biggest procrastinators I know." I smirked at Zeke and then at Uriah as he marched into the room.

"You know what, Mr. Practical, I'm going with the first option, because I like the sound of it so much better. I mean, like, telepathy is pretty much a super power, so . . ." Uriah said. I laughed.

"All right, but we really need to go," Zeke said. "The dance is now in an hour and fifty minutes, and I still have nothing to wear."

I nodded as we all headed out of his bedroom, down the hall, down their stairs, and into the front room. I slid into my shoes and we all headed out to Zeke's car. After a short drive, we arrived downtown, where Zeke pulled into the nearest clothing store we came across. Everyone jumped out of the car and ran inside, the energy of the night and the fact that we now had less than ninety minutes until we had to be at the dance.

"So, Shauna still hasn't informed me on what she's wearing, so what should I do? Just get a bunch of different colored ties and hope one of them matches?"

"Marlene hasn't told me either!" Uriah sighed. "Did Tris talk to you, Four?"

"No," I said, "But I already have my suit, and I'm one~hundred percent sure it'll match."

"What? How can you be sure if you don't know what she's wearing?" Zeke's brow furrowed.

"It's almost the exact color of her eyes. I looked a million different places, but they didn't have an exact match; I doubted one could possibly exist anyway, but the suit I have is _so _close!"

"What about her outfit? She's not wearing a blue dress!" Uriah said. I ignored the voice in the back of my mind telling me to correct him: her eyes aren't just blue; they're like the color of the ocean at sunrise, mixed with the blue of the sky.

But all I said was:

"You know what she's wearing?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Uriah smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure if it's supposed to be a surprise, though, so I can't tell you the colors or the style or anything."

"Okay," I nodded. "Makes sense."

"Hey! Where are you guys?" I heard Zeke's muffled voice through the multiple lines of clothing racks we were standing in the middle of. "I think I found the one I want!"

We headed toward the voice, and a moment later, I spotted Zeke's head above the racks.

"He's this way," I pointed for Uriah.

We set off, and quickly reached him, where he was holding up a deep purple suit. He was grinning ear to ear, and I smiled.

"See if it fits," I said. "It'll look nice on you!"

"Okay," he grinned, and we all headed toward the dressing rooms. Zeke headed in and after a moment, he came back out, dressed in the perfectly~fitting suit.

Uriah whistled.

"It looks nice!" I smiled. "Are you getting it?"

He nodded and glanced at himself in the mirror again. "Yes. I really like it!"

"All right, now I need a suit and we can be on our way. Four, are you getting ready at our house?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to grab a pair of shoes. While you look for a suit, I'll go look for those, but tell me when you're going to try it on; I want to see, okay?" Uriah agreed and we headed our separate ways. I followed the signs to the shoe section, skimming the selection before deciding on a pair of dark lace~up dress shoes. I pulled my size out from the pile and tried them on; they fit well, and were comfortable with their memory foam insole. I slid the second shoe on and walked down the aisle and back, making sure I wanted them, and I did. I switched back into my other shoes, just as I heard Uriah yelling my name.

"Coming!" I called. I headed toward the dressing room, where Uriah was changing and Zeke was sitting in a plastic chair. I sat next to him, and he asked about my shoes. I pulled them out and handed them over. He inspected them, nodding.

"Nice!" he said. Uriah stepped out, dressed in a deep green suit, and he stepped forward and twirled. I laughed.

"You look sharp!" Zeke whooped.

"I really like it!" Uriah spun again, and then said, "What time is it?"

"I don't know," I said, and Zeke shrugged. "I left my phone in the car."

"Me, too," Zeke and Uriah said in unison.

"I'll go ask," I said. I stood and headed to the front of the store, where I walked up to the clerk.

"Excuse me," I said. She turned.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, can you tell me what time it is?" I asked.

"Seven thirty~one," she told me. I thanked her quickly and headed back toward the dressing room.

"We have to pick the girls up in twenty minutes! Come on!" I shrieked. They stared at me for a second, before everyone jumped up and began running to the front desk. There was a short line, and after about two minutes we were at the front.

"Put your stuff down," I ordered them and watched the price ring up to ninety~seven dollars and fifty cents. I scrambled through my pocket before coming up with two fifty dollar bills. I set them on the counter and grabbed the bag holding our items.

"Thanks!" I called as I dragged the brothers toward the door. "Keep the change!"

"Okay, back to the house; the dance starts in fifteen minutes!" Zeke yelled as we sped down the street, whooping and laughing in excitement.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

_Do you like long ties? I mean, the ones not bow ties? I don't know what they're called._

I read the text from Four with a small smile. I do like ties, but bow ties are my all~time~favorite. They make any outfit or occasion look classy. But, all I responded with was:

_Of course I like them! I can't wait to see you. You said you'd be here at seven fifty, right?_

A moment later, I got a:

_Yup. Can't wait to see you, too! :)_

I finished putting on my shoes, which where the exact shade of peach that made up the belt wrapped around the waist of the dress. They were comfortable three inch heels with a pretty slim heel and small strap that wrapped around the front of my ankle and buckled into a small golden buckle. They fit just right. I had to wear them around the house all of last night to get used to the feeling of my toes being so close to the ground, but my heels a good couple inches up.

I fixed a stray hair, tucking it into the twist on the right side my head. There was a twist on each side, being held together in the back by a small bobby pin with peach sparkles accenting it.

I wore little makeup, for the idea of covering my face in powders and sticky glosses, covering up any natural beauty, is something I've never once been very fond of. All I wore was a simple line of midnight purple eyeliner around my lids and a layer of chapstick.

"Tris?" I heard outside my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I called back.

Caleb stepped into my room and smiled at me.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. "Are you going, too?" I asked, taking notice of his crisp white suit.

"Yeah," he responded, and turned his face away, but not before I registered a small hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Caleb . . .?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I . . . I don't know; I'm just . . . interested." I could easily spot the smile on his lips begging to be free.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's his name?" He turned to look at me again, his mouth open slightly, and a look I was unable to pinpoint in his eyes. I rolled my own. "Caleb, we've been living together for sixteen years, okay? I know you, probably better than you know yourself. I knew from about age twelve that you were gay. Okay?"

"You're kidding. _I _did not even know I was gay then. I kind of . . . figured it out recently." He paused, then stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you." I was a little surprised at the sudden turn of events; we'd been talking about the school dance just seconds ago. I wrapped my arms around his back.

"I love you, too." I paused, squeezing him tighter, then we let go. I grinned. "Now, why don't you tell me his name?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note**

**Hey, friends! For a while, it felt like I was just writing, with a simple idea of where I wanted this to go, but after the previous chapter, I've gotten it together. I know more about what's happening. It used to be a sort of auto~pilot writing, like how I talk on auto~pilot when people are talking to me at school and I'm trying to read or write or something. I have to actually ask what we're talking about when I snap out of it.**

**Anyway, I'm back on track, and I'm really excited! **

**I've figured out the basic trick: I'm a bit more excited and enthused to write when I know what I want to do, and Im happy with my writing; I'm not just writing to get something up, although I'm glad, because that happened to get us to here. **

**Okay, ATTENTION! Please, everyone, I still need something to read. If you know a really good "Divergent," "The Selection," "The Hunger Games," "If I Stay," "Percy Jackson and the Olympians," or especially "The Mortal Instruments" (I'm caught on those; I love them all so much, and lately I've been reading a lot of "The Mortal Instruments" FanFictions!) please let me know! ALSO, I'd like to write a couple one~shots, so if anyone has an idea, I'll of course mention that it was your idea in the Author's Note, and I'd love to write just about anything. Thanks! **

**ATTENTION NUMBER TWO!: This is very important! I have all but one and a half chapters of the rest of the story typed up, and I plan on finishing today, and posting it all today, so the story will be complete! Please keep a look out and make sure that you don't miss a chapter!**

**This chapter is not the dance; it's right before it! Next chapter will be the dance. **

**On with the story!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Matt," Caleb said, smiling. "But, it's odd, because I _just _met him! I hardly even know who he is. Tris, I don't even know his last name."

"That's okay," I said. "Some do say that love at first sight is possible." I winked. He blushed.

"We'll see. . . ." Just then, the doorbell rang. I glanced at Caleb.

"Look for him at the dance!"

"I will," he nodded. "Go on; he's waiting for you!" I shrugged.

"Maybe even ask him to dance!"

"Okay, I promise!" I smiled.

"All right!" I bounced on my toes. "I'm excited. Do I just open the door?" Caleb laughed.

"Well, I'd think so. How else are you supposed to get outside?"

"Whatever," I laughed, heading out my door and going down the stairs as fast as I could in the shoes I was wearing. I stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, smiled, and opened the door.

He was standing out on the front step, one hand behind his back, the other fiddling nervously with his deep blue tuxedo jacket. I smiled, knowing he hadn't noticed me yet. He was looking up toward the sky, biting his lip, seemingly watching a flock of birds. I opened the glass door, and he turned to look at me, immediately grinning.

I didn't know what to do!

"H~Hi," he smiled.

"Hey; um, why don't you step inside?" I held the door open as he nodded his head and moved into the house's front room. "I'll be back in a second, okay? I have to grab a jacket."

"Or," he smirked. "We could wait until you got cold, I noticed, despite your efforts to not show it, and then I casually give you my jacket like the perfect gentleman." I laughed, and noticed his lil twitching from an oncoming smile.

"I'm sure you can find another way to be the perfect gentleman. In fact, you'd better!"

"Of course!" he smiled and I laughed again before heading up the stairs, careful not to trip or step on my long dress. On my way up, I heard a few quick footsteps before the hall went quiet. As I stepped onto the top step, I noticed my brother's door close in a quick rush, and I smirked before quietly walking toward his door.

As soon as I reached it, I flung it open with a loud, "Aha!" He froze on his way toward his dresser. "You were spying on us," I laughed. He took his time turning toward me.

"Maybe I was." He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"'_Maybe'_?" I smiled. "It's okay, Caleb." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that; I don't know; I guess it just doesn't bother me. I can't tell if it's because I'm in such a good mood, or because I know it's just because you care, or . . . I don't know."

"Okay, sorry to cut you off, but you've been up here for about five minutes, and I recall you telling Four you were just grabbing a jacket," he smirked. I laughed.

"You're right!" I gave him a quick hug. "I expect to hear dance details later!" I called as I exited his room.

"I'm expecting the same!" he whispered, peeking his head out his door. I smiled and waved, running into my room and grabbing my tan leather jacket. It didn't exactly match, but it didn't look bad, either, and I liked it, so did it really matter if it matched?

"Okay, here I am," I announced as I headed downstairs.

"Good, I was beginning to question if you tripped and fell or something, because I specifically remember you not wearing heels on our first date, and I assumed it was because you were not accustomed to them." I stuck my tongue out at him, just as he pulled his hand out from behind his back. I had completely forgotten about the surprise I knew would be back there, due to his determinedness to not let me see behind his back.

In his hand was a small box with a golden bow on top.

"Okay, I know we haven't really known each other for a very long time, and I know this gift is a bit more of a One Year Anniversary type surprise, but whatever. Tris, I hope you like it."

I smiled small at him and took the box carefully from his outstretched hand. I left the bow on the lid, not wanting to risk tearing it by pulling it off, and pulled the lid from the small silvery~gray box. Inside, was a piece of sparkly white tissue paper wrapped around a small flexible object that moved when I picked it up. I pulled the paper off and let out a nearly inaudible gasp. There was a golden chain with an icy blue charm with a small heart carved into it. It was small all the way around, with an adjustable size clip, and I knew the anklet would fit perfectly.

"Like I said," Four fidgeted. "I know it's a bit serious for a relationship this early; I mean we've only been together for about a month, and if you don't like it, I can take it back and you can pick something else out, but I just thought that you mean a lot to me already, Tris, and somehow I know that meaning will be a forever lasting feeling, and~"

"You talk gibberish when you're nervous. It's cute." I waited until he looked up from the floor to see me before hopping forward into his arms.

"You won't be taking that back, while it is serious, I love it, and I feel the same way about you. Thank you, Four." He squeezed me tighter for a moment, before we pulled apart and I bent down to clasp the beautiful jewelry around my ankle. When I stood back up, I noticed he wasn't wearing a long tie. He was wearing a deep purple bow tie which happened to perfectly match the shade of my dress, and out of my peripheral vision I saw his lips curl into a smile.

"It was another small surprise. Your brother told me they were your favorite fancy mens' clothing accessory." I laughed.

"Come on; we're going to be late to the dance!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note**

**Someday, I want to be able to sit in one of those fancy desk chairs and turn around when someone walks into my office, and say, "I've been expecting you." I want to be able to say it seriously, too, and not crack up laughing before I finish the sentence. I think it'd be fun. **

**Anyway, again: I am open to story suggestion both to read and write, if anyone has one! I would, of course, mention that the theme was your idea!**

**I wanted to make the announcement that there will probably be about five chapters left, one of which being an Epilogue, and I might do a Sequel, because I would like that! **

**This chapter is the dance! I hope everyone finds it interesting and enjoyable!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Thirty~One**

**Tris's Point Of View**

He pulled my door open and I took his hand, stepping out of the car.

"I knew you'd live up to the gentlemanly expectations we set back at the house; keep it up!" I ordered with a laugh. He smiled and nodded.

It was quiet for a second.

"I don't know why I'm nervous for this. It's a dance. It won't jump out and bite me or something."

"I don't know why you're nervous, either," Four responded. We stood outside the car together, looking up at the school. He reached his hand over and took hold of mine, giving it a light squeeze.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay," he repeated. I smiled.

"Let's go.'

We started toward the entrance, where I could hear the music from inside blasting through the doors. We stepped in and continued down the hall toward the cafeteria, where the first thing I noticed when we walked in was the Christmas tree by the entrance, still full of children's holiday wishes. I frowned. I knew the tree was being taken down soon due to the date coming closer to late December. It was already December Fourteenth.

Four nudged me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "But . . . What do they do with all these names if no one picks them? I feel like someone might've told me already, but I can't remember."

"The woman in the front office told me, too. I can't remember, either, though," he said, a frown making up his features. "I think they might have the teachers and everyone take them, or just not do anything with them. It's upsetting. These kids aren't asking for much; it's the holidays, and while there are people who get dozens of gifts and still want more, each of those kids wants _one _thing to make up their holiday." I nodded, biting my lip.

Just then, I heard a familiar shriek from behind me,, and a moment later, the girls were all around us. Marlene hugged me, then Shauna, Christina, and Lynn. The boys said hello, too, and I pulled them in for hugs.

"You guys look amazing!" I exclaimed to the girls.

"You do, too!" Christina said. Lynn nodded along, and Marlene and Shauna complimented my dress.

"Hey, do you guys want to go grab a drink?" Will asked. Everyone nodded, and we headed over to a table in the middle of the dance floor, containing a variety of different drinks. After Zeke announced to be careful with any drinks that were not sealed individually due to the possibility of a spiked drink, I picked up a sealed water bottle and waited while the others put together small snack plates and grabbed waters.

We headed to an empty table, sat down, and began eating. I stole a potato chip from Four's plate and popped it in my mouth before he could react. He playfully narrowed his eyes at me, and I grinned innocently. He slowly shook his head, bringing another potato chip up to his mouth, but at the last second, he turned his hand and threw it at me. I picked it up, glared at him, crushed it into a couple smaller pieces, and dumped them in his hair. His mouth fell open and I laughed, before he stood up and bent over, trying to shake the chip bits from his short brown hair. I couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny over there, you two?" Christina asked, shaking her head in their pause from conversation.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"This little monster crushed chips into my hair," Four helpfully replied. I shook my head at him.

"I am not a 'little monster.'" He glanced up at me from his bent position before grinning and bending back down, running his hands through his hair.

When he seemed convinced enough that there were no longer little pieces of potato chip in his hair, he asked, "Do you want to go dance, Tris?"

"Sure!" I grinned. He smiled at me and stood up, holding his right hand out to me; I took it and he pulled me to my feet, leading us toward the busy dance floor, where there were couples and groups of friends dancing wildly around each other. We stood across from each other toward the edge of the groups of people. It was loud enough where we were; I doubted we'd be able to hear each other talk or the music if we moved any further into the crowd.

"You know," I said, wanting to tell Four something that had been on my mind for a while.

"Yes?" He prodded.

"Well, after you gave up your spot on the football team for me, I hadn't been so sure about whether or not you thought of me as a friend anymore or not. I'd thought that maybe I had messed up our friendship after you gave me your place. I know you'd given it out of choice, but I thought you would regret it. You could have been on the football team this whole season, and now there's only one game left, and I really want you to go. Before, I didn't know if you giving up your place had made us closer or pushed us farther apart, but now . . ." I laughed. "I'm glad it happened. I feel like we wouldn't have been able to reach where we are now ~ laughing and talking together, dancing, dating, all that ~ without it, so I just wanted to say thank you. You couldn't have known at the time that generously giving up your place on the team would lead to this relationship, which isn't even just a relationship; I feel weird using such a simple word to define it. It's also a friendship, and a partnership, and a million other things that I can't think to put into words. So, thank you, Four."

I didn't realize until I was finished talking that we'd both stopped dancing, the crowd around us continuing their movement and loud laughing and talking, but we were standing still, my hands finding Four's.

"Don't call me that."

"What?" I asked, surprised by his response.

"Only the people I really care about know my real name, and it's definitely something I want to share with you, Tris."

I nodded, and he continued.

"My real name is Tobias. I've been going by Four since I was little, always managing to be number four on the football field."

"You would have been number four this year, too," I commented. He chuckled.

"Yeah, but like you said: look at the outcome of what we did, Tris. I am _so _glad I wasn't number four this year. You are, and that means a lot to me," he smiled, then pulled me toward him, his arms wrapping around my back and mine around his neck.

I could see emotions flickering through Tobias's eyes, each one quickly being replaced by another. I could tell he was thinking over what I was about to do, wondering if it would be okay.

I leaned in, stretching up to reach, and pressed my lips gently to his. I could practically taste the emotion explosion.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note**

**I hope everyone liked the previous chapter; I did! **

**rubberduckybugati: Thank you ****_so _****much! Your reviews were so positive and exciting; it made my day to read them; I'm super glad that you like the story! I'm glad you liked the kiss; I was pretty happy with it, too; I was hoping I'd written that scene well. Okay, so, about the spinning chair serious face "I've Been Expecting You" scene, you and I both have to try it someday, and when you do, you have to tell me how it goes! Deal? I'm super happy that you followed it; that got me extremely excited! Do you write any stories on FanFiction? If so, let me know, and I'd love to check them out! Again, thank you so much!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this one as well!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Thirty~Two**

**Tris's Point Of View**

Pulling apart, I didn't know what I was supposed to say. Was there even a 'supposed to say?'

"Uh . . ."

Tobias immediately stepped away, his eyes lowering to the ground and his hands falling away from me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I . . . I don't~"

"Do you regret kissing me?" I demanded, wanting to know for sure if he was sorry about kissing me for me, or he was sorry, wishing he'd not done it for himself.

He looked up at me quickly.

"Do you," I began again. "Regret kissing me for your _own _sake? Don't think about me. Do you wish you had or had not kissed me?"

"I don't regret it."

"Okay then." I smiled up at him. "I don't either."

The second those five words left my mouth, I saw him visibly un~tense.

"I just thought . . . after you didn't say anything . . . I thought _you _wished we had not kissed."

"No, I just didn't know what to say."

"Okay," he smiled, and the smile took only seconds to upgrade to a full out grin. I grinned right back.

About an hour later, I noticed the Christmas tree by the door again. It had slipped my mind for a brief time, but now it's all I can think about. What if they really do just get rid of the unclaimed papers, the unclaimed wishes? I sighed, and Tobias took notice.

"What's wrong, Tris?"

"Nothing. I mean, it's just, what if no one takes those?" I gesture toward the tree, and his eyes follow the movement, and a second later I see realization pass through his eyes, then a glimmer that I couldn't recognize.

"Well . . ." he began. I nodded him along, urging him silently to continue. I could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he developed and analyzed the idea; Tobias looked over at me for a long moment. "I _may _have an idea."

"Well, you _may _tell me! Preferably now!" I nearly screeched.

"Okay, well, you see . . ."

And he went off into his plan, me nodding my head along and occasionally letting out an excited shriek at his idea.

"But, we have to figure out when they're taking the tree down, for obvious reasons," Tobias reasoned.

So, we headed off into the crowd to find the principal, who was sure to be lurking around.

Finally, I spotted her near the snack table, clearly keeping quite the eye on the punch bowl, seemingly expecting there to be a student with a bottle of alcohol, ready to spike the punch like in the movies.

"Hey!" I greeted when we reached her. She turned, smiling at Tobias and I.

"Tris! Four! How are you enjoying the dance?" she exclaimed.

"It's really nice!" I said. Behind me, Tobias was nodding along. "How are you liking it?" I then shook my head slightly at my attempted politeness. It was a mid~December weekend, and she had to spend her night staring at water bottles, punch, and brownie plates.

"Well, it's pretty well so far. No fights. No alcohol that I've caught; hopefully none at all. Everyone seems quite happy; it's nice to see all you together having fun; it's rarely like this. Do you know, on average, how many boys and girls are sent down to my office _just_ for physical fights per day? This isn't even including everything else they come down for, and it's only including our school."

"Um . . ." I didn't know what to say; if I guess too high, she might think that I don't trust her in her job as principal keeping everyone in order, and if I guess too low . . . I don't know.

"Twelve," Tobias guessed.

"Almost!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "But more. Fourteen. _A day._" She paused, shaking her head, then said, "Crazy, no?" I nodded.

"That's a fairly big number."

"Anyway, I'm sure you two came over here for something; can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I was wondering: when does that tree get taken down?"

"The one for Christmas by the entrance?" She clarified, and I nodded. "Tomorrow, actually. It's really quite sad, isn't it? That not so many of you young children are even giving it a second glance. I perfectly understand that it's the holidays, and it's a tough time for many people, so they might not have the money, but there are plenty of you, I'm sure, that could take one or two. I know the both of you have helped, and I know that the gifts aren't being collected until tomorrow morning, so i hope no one forgets theirs. I should probably make an announcement tonight. Thanks for reminding me; anyways, yes, the tree is being taken down tomorrow."

I glanced back at Tobias and saw him deep in thought.

"We could do it tonight?" he asked me a moment or two later. "If you want to. We'd probably have to leave the dance a little early, though, to make sure we have enough time for each of them."

"Oh, what are you two doing?" the principal asked.

"Nothing too big, just giving a little holiday happiness," I responded and she smiled at the both of us.

"You two are intelligent and kind kids; that will get you far in life. Don't ever forget who you are, understand me?" We both nodded, and she smiled, before stepping away, going back to keep an eye on everyone.

"We should probably tell everyone we're leaving," Tobias commented. I nodded.

"Don't want them to worry," I murmured, and we headed off in the direction of the table we'd all been seated at, hoping to find them there. Zeke and Shauna were, but Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah were said to be out on the dance floor.

"Remember Coach Lee?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay, remember the day you didn't tell anyone where you were going after your accident, and you went to the coffee shop and met that kid Ryan and learned that he's Lynn's brother and they're Coach Lee's children?"

"Yes . . ."

"Well, I guess Ryan ~ who had decided not to come to the dance ~ changed his mind, and is here, and him and Lynn are hanging out."

"Okay," I said. That reminded me: I should probably text Caleb to tell him I was leaving the school and might not be home for a little while. I pulled my phone out and sent a quick message. A moment later, I got a response, asking why, and I quickly explained. He responded with a quick:

_Okay, have fun and be careful. Got to go; Matt and I are getting ready to go dance. :)_

I smiled and responded with a smiley face before sticking my phone back in my bag.

"Ready to go?" Tobias asked after telling Zeke and Shauna to fill the others in. They agreed.

"Yup!" I smiled, and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the school's exit.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note**

**Hello, friends! **

**I'm super excited; this story is close to being complete! It'll be the first one I finish! **

**Okay, so, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**_Wearing His Jersey _**

**Chapter Thirty~Three**

**Tris's Point Of View**

"Do we have time for me to go home and get some money? I didn't bring any."

"Yup, we do." I nodded and we took a turn toward my house. When we pulled into the driveway, I hopped out of the car and rushed into the empty house. I ran upstairs to my room, grateful for the fact that I had been saving money. It'd been meant to be spent on my parents' and Caleb's Christmas gifts, and I would have had a little left over, too, but I could maybe make them something this year, or if I have some money left, but either way, I know that they will be much happier to hear about this than to receive a bracelet or a pair of shoes.

I grabbed my wallet out of my purse and a twenty I spotted on my dresser on my way out.

I hurried back down the steps and out the front door to Tobias's car. I flung it open and slid inside. He began backing out of his driveway, and then we were off. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"It's not much. I just thought you would change your dress, but I'm glad you had not. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I thought about it, but I had expected to wear this all night, and I like it, so . . ."

He laughed.

"All right, so where should we begin?" Tobias asked me.

"Um . . . how about . . . Target? Not too expensive, close by, and they have good stuff. The short distance is good; we won't spend much time driving."

"Good plan," he agreed, and pressed down on the gas. When we arrived, we spent a good four or five minutes searching for a parking space before Tobias just handed me his money and all the snowflakes and gingerbread shaped papers and dropped me of by the entrance, saving time. "I'll meet you inside," he said. "I'll text you when I get in there, and you can tell me where to meet you?" I nodded.

"Okay," I said, and opened my door, stepped out, and closed it, careful not to catch my dress in the door. He smiled at me one more time before waving and heading off down an aisle of cars we'd already been through twice, waiting for an open place.

I turned back toward the Target building and hiked my dress up into my hands so I didn't trip on it. I took a good look at the building, my insides filling with determination.

It was a good thing I practiced moving in those heels.

I darted into the store, keeping my hand wrapped tightly around the cash and papers in my hand, my dress bunched up.

As I maneuvered through the crowd, I found my way to the toy section, and quickly unraveled the papers, smoothing them out so I could read the hand writing on them. I glanced at three papers, keeping track of just those for now. I needed to find a brunette doll with green eyes, a _The Magic Treehouse _book, and a pair of fluffy purple slippers. I began by looking for the doll, which I found after a few minutes, in the _Cabbage Patch Doll _section. Afterwards, I headed toward the book area across from the toys. I soon found the right series, and read a couple story summaries before deciding on _The Magic Treehouse: Balto of the Blue Dawn _by Mary Pope Osborne. I tucked the book under my arm, the doll sitting on top of it, my other hand holding onto the papers, money, and my phone. I'd stopped trying to hold onto my gown.

Just then, my phone went off. I checked the message from Tobias, and quickly told him I was heading toward the shoe section.

I hurried past people, ignoring the odd looks I got from the few who paid attention to the people around them, the rest of them focused simply on what they're searching for. I could feel their eyes on me as I whooshed past them, following me around the bend, only to be replaced by other people's not~quite~as~subtle~as~they~think stares.

I turned another bend, and ran right into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered, not even looking up, continuing on my way toward where I thought the shoe section was.

"Hey, wait!" A hand wrapped around my arm, and I turned to see Tobias there, smiling at me.

"Oh, hi! Here, take these." I handed over the doll and book, and he took a quick glance at them before turning his gaze back to me.

"I thought you were heading to the shoe section," he said.

"I am."

"It's that way," he smirked, pointing in the direction I had been coming from.

"What? No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tris."

"Oh, well, then I knew that. I was just going to go the long way, for, you know, more exercise and all that good, fun stuff, you know what I mean, Tobias?"

"Sure," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned, heading off ahead of him, and called over my shoulder:

"Come on, we have to hurry!"

In the shoe section,, I searched high and low, Tobias double checking every place. There were pink and blue fuzzy slippers, but no purple.

"What if we just got pink?"

"No, she wants purple, Four, not pink or blue." I glanced down at a couple other cards. "We'll go somewhere else for her shoes. But, Alison wants blue and pink sandals. Did you see any?"

"Actually," he said, turning and heading back down the aisle. "I think so."

A moment later, he returned with the perfect pair of sandals. I checked the size, and we headed off in search of a _Frozen _shirt with Olaf on it.

"I found one!" I yelled, and Tobias came over, taking the shirt, while I looked through the pile of paper. "Okay, we need a _Sophia the First _notebook, a yellow lace headband, a strawberry scented lip gloss, and a _Transformers _shirt." He nodded and we split up, me looking for the notebook and headband, him searching for the lip gloss and shirt.

I found the notebook in the Clearance section then the headband soon after, and on my way out, I spotted a fuzzy pair of purple slippers in the perfect size, hidden beneath a pile of books, pens, and flip~flops; I grabbed them.

I hurried off in search of Tobias, and found him holding the shirt, looking through the lip glosses. I stood there for a second, smiling, watching him, dressed in his suit and looking nice while deciding if he wanted sparkles or no sparkles in the lip gloss. He turned and saw me, then grinned. he shrugged, then said:

"You know, I really think I like the sparkles."


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note**

**Two more chapters! I'm so excited! After this is the epilogue, then maybe a sequel! I'm psyched!**

**Ilovebook10: I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks so much for your review and support; it really means a lot to me!**

**I really hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and the Epilogue will probably be up within the next two hours! I am so psyched! **

**Enjoy!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Thirty~Four**

Caleb had to drive me to school today; there was no way I'd be able to get all these presents there by walking, no matter how many suitcases I lugged behind me. I just simply do not have enough hands, so here I am, sitting in Caleb's car's passenger's seat, a million gifts strapped in with seat belts in the backseat so nothing falls onto the wet, snowy car floor, or falls out when the door is opened; I could hardly see over the tree~sized stack of gifts I had balanced on my own lap, all wrapped neatly and nicely in blue and white snowman wrapping paper, a couple with reindeer, and when I happened to run out of both, I used starry wrapping paper on the sparkly strawberry lipgloss, which I had been able to smell all the while I was wrapping it; it had a nice, fruity strong scent.

Last night, after we had checked out with just enough money for all the children's gifts, Tobias had driven me home, and said that he needed to stop at the store to get some wrapping paper, because we had initially planned on splitting up the presents to wrap after we arrived home.

When I asked, "Do you know how to wrap presents, Tobias?" just to make sure, he turned to me and said:

"Um, yeah; I wrapped a gift for my mom and dad once, but even though I have limited experience, I promise you that I know how to do it."

"We have wrapping paper at our house. You can just come in and wrap the presents there, then take half home so we each carry as many to the school." He hesitated, then nodded in agreement, and when he got to my house and we began wrapping the gifts, I let him wrap one, before I decided that it'd be best for me to wrap them all. He even admitted that it would be a good idea, so he sat with me, handing me tape and cutting the paper as he kept me company, occasionally running to the kitchen to grab us a snack or drink. Around ten o'clock, I heard the front door open, and Caleb called, "Tris, are you here?" I yelled back down to him that I was, then a moment later, he showed up in the living room.

"Two more pieces of tape, please, Tobias." He did as asked, then I turned to Caleb, who was smiling at all the unwrapped gifts and the couple that were wrapped.

"You know," he said, "I'm so proud of you for doing this, Tris." He turned to Tobias. "And you, too; did you guys get everything you were looking for at Target?"

I nodded. He nodded back, and I basically feel his energy; it'd been there since he walked into the room.

I turned to Tobias. "I can take it from here. I'll just bring them all tomorrow; I still have to put on the name tags."

"Are you sure? I can stay and help if you want, or I can take some and put the name tags on later."

"It's fine," I waved him off. "I'lll see you tomorrow." I stood up and headed over to his side of the coffee table, where we'd been doing all the work, and hugged him.

"This wasn't exactly a usual dance night, Tobias, but I wouldn't have wanted us to spend the night at the dance when we could've done this; it was a lot of fun." I pulled back. "Think about all the little kids who wouldn't have gotten a gift; they wouldn't have gotten the one single thing they asked for as a present, so you and I just helped make their holiday!"

He smiled at me.

"I wouldn't have wanted it to be any different, either; it was a very unique night, Tris, and you're right: it was for a great reason, and it was nice. I'll see you tomorrow." He bent down and kissed my cheek before heading to the doorway. I smiled at him, and he grinned back, then he was out the door.

I turned to my brother, who was grinning at me.

"Okay, but you have to tell me about your night with Matt first!"

So, he did. He told me all about how he found him standing alone, and went up to greet him. He told me about how he blushed when Caleb asked him to dance with him, and how they danced to at least half the songs they played throughout the whole night, two of them being slow songs. He said they talked all night about a million different things, and at the end of the night, Matt asked him out for dinner for tomorrow night.

"Well, what did you say?" I exclaimed, grinning.

"I said yes!" I let out a happy shriek and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, me, too. Now, tell me all about your night; I want to hear about the dance, then the shopping!"

So, I told him all about it, with him smiling and nodding along, letting out a happy shriek like the one I let out when I told him about the kiss.

Then, he helped me finish with the presents, and we talked more, about the dance, about his date tomorrow, the football team's last game (which he said he'd be sure to make it to before his and Matt's date), about how he thinks the food at the dance was good, and his favorite was the chocolate cake they served from a bakery down the street, and Caleb said he could eat it every day, for every meal, forever. Then, he told me he snuck two pieces, one for me and another for him, and that had me laughing, until I actually tried the cake, and understood every single word he said when he praised it.

"All right, we're here," Caleb said, pushing his door open and going to the backseat to help carry in the presents. A moment later, Tobias showed up to help carry in all the gifts.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," I smiled, and Caleb nodded. "All right, I will take this stack." I juggled the gifts in my hands as I maneuvered my way out of the car, trying not to let the stack topple over onto the parking lot pavement, then continued with my instructions. "You." I pointed at Tobias, who came over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then said, "Take the two bigger ones in the back, and Caleb, please grab the other two; let's head on in!"

We began our walk inside, and alike to the previous night while we were present shopping, we got multiple stares and a few whispers here and there; when we reached the doors, Lynn was there to hold them open, and we headed inside toward the main office, where the presents were all to be delivered so the staff could box them up to bring them to the kids, or send them out; I wasn't quite sure what the gifts went through to get to the children.

The receptionist in the office smiled and thanked us for doing what we did, and when we walked out, I could still see her grinning; "Thank you again!" she called on our way out. I nodded and waved.

"It was no problem, really!" I called back in, grinning, and Tobias took hold of my hand.

"Um, I have to go that way," Caleb said, pointing in the opposite direction from the way we all were headed. "And so do you, Four; we have the same homeroom," he added, and we all laughed. "Bye, Tris. I'll see you at the game later!"

"I'll see you in lunch," Tobias smiled and I waved as we split up, heading off toward my locker to get my things for homeroom and first period. On my way, I passed Peter with his friends; he glared at me as I passed, and I smiled at him, before reaching my locker, not looking back to see his reaction; I grabbed my things and walked off through the crowd of students, running into Christina along the way, who's eyes lit up the second she noticed me, and she pulled me along behind her until we found ourselves in a small, not~quite!as~busy clearing in the hallway, and she immediately began talking, saying:

"Where did you two go last night?"

"We went out to Target to get presents for the seven or so kids who's ornament hadn't been taken off the tree."

"Aww! That's so sweet of you guys! I bet you both made their holiday so much better by doing that, you know," she said, and then the bell rang through the halls, signaling the beginning of class, and I called:

"Will you be at the game, Christina?" She turned from partway down the hall to look at me and nodded; I smiled and we headed our separate ways.

"Huddle; now!" Coach yelled, and I ran over alongside Uriah, Zeke, and Will to the sidelines of the school's large football field, where the stands were packed like a Summer tree with leaves, and we all stood together, bouncing up and down on our toes, grinning at each other and laughing for no reason, just looking back and forth at each person's face. I was so excited for the season's final game against the Bureau Bees, who we'd faced in the beginning of the year, too, but so much has changed since then; I knew for certain that I would miss it like crazy, and try out again next year; every single thing about it is something I'll keep with me forever and never forget a single detail of; it isn't even all about the games and winning and the teamwork _on the field_ like I'd originally thought before I joined the Chicago High School Football team (they'd taken out the 'Boys'' in the title a while ago, when I proved that females are just as great at the sport as anyone else); there was so much more to every wonderful game with these amazing people than I could've ever possibly imagined if I had not been a lucky enough person to be a part of it myself. There was a lot of teamwork _off the field_ too, maybe even more. The team would always say hi to each other in the halls, I'd made such a great group of friends that I could never even dream them up in my imagination to ask for such a wonderful group, and then there was the whole stunning situation with Tobias. I don't know if anything in our relationship would have happened if he wasn't such a caring person as to giving me his spot on the team back after the tryouts had taken place and my spot had been filled after the misunderstanding with who had made it onto the team; I could have never uttered a single word other than maybe a 'hello' to him while passing him in the halls, in the parking lot of CHS, or passing through one of the few stairwells on my way to class.

Everything could have so simply been _so, so _much different.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note**

**I am actually about to cry. This is the last chapter, and I'm so excited, but I'm also pretty sad. I think this is the first story I've ever completed that isn't for school or something; most of the time, I start writing something, then I get a new idea, get way off track, write something else with a new cool idea I had and liked, get off track, write something else, and something else, and something else, and then I have twenty million jillion zillion unfinished stories that I forgot the plots and characters of; this is a big accomplishment for me!**

**I wanted to sincerely thank ****_every single person _****who read this story, or read it and enjoyed it enough to press the Follow or Favorite button, and everyone who reviewed, because these are the things that inspired me to sit down, and keep typing up new chapters until I felt accomplished with what I've written, so, really: ****_thank you. _**

**I do plan on writing a sequel, which the first chapter will be up after I plan some of it out, so probably in about a month or two, and if anyone has any story requests for me, then I would be absolutely honored to write it, and I would absolutely include that it was your idea, not mine, of course, and I plan on possibly becoming a beta reader soon, too, so if anyone is looking for one, you can Private Message (PM) me, and we can talk, and if I've signed up for it or whatever you call it, then I'll be happy to:)! Thanks again, everyone :) 3 *hugs*!**

**Um, I guess now is the part where I say: **

**Enjoy!**

**_Wearing His Jersey_**

**Chapter Thirty~Five: The Epilogue**

_One Week Later_

We won the game against the Bees, and afterwards Tobias took me back to the place where we'd once written out our dreams for the future in chalk on a brick wall, enjoyed a picnic and each other's company, and just simply sat beside each other, watched the sky, and talked about different things, sitting on top of that Elmo blanket that I think Tobias may still have somewhere.

"You're dream came true," I'd laughed. "You need to write another one, so we can see how many things on the _Colorful Dreams _wall can come true.

"Okay," he smiled at me, and on his way walking past me, he kissed my forehead, then picked up the piece of purple chalk on the lightly frosted grass. "Yours still hasn't come true; we'll have to work on that, Tris ." I laughed and nodded along, trying to see what he was writing, but he was positioned so I couldn't.

After Tobias finished writing, he said, "Come over here for a second," so I did, and he swung me up into his arms and walked away, careful not to let me see whatever he had written on the crowded wall.

_Two Weeks Later_

Caleb and Matt are officially dating! Matt's coming over for dinner tonight, and I need to find something nice to wear; I'm thinking maybe I'll go with a skirt and a blouse; I've already met him, but I'm so excited anyway.

I still don't know what Tobias wrote on that wall, and I don't think I will any time soon; he specifically gave Caleb and all our friends instructions to keep me away from the dream wall.

_One Year Later_

I _still _am not allowed within a mile of the dream wall.

_Two Years Later_

Today's Graduation Day! I'm so excited, but I think I'll miss this school; so much happened here with Tobias, Caleb, Matt, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Will, and I; it was an amazing four years!

_Four Years Later_

"Tris, are you ready to go?" Tobias called from the other room.

"Almost!" I hollered back. "Give me another ten minutes!"

I headed over to my closet, letting my hair air dry after intensely drying it with a towel; it was only damp now; I flung open the closet door in my room of my apartment. I looked through and grinned when my eyes landed on a specific outfit: the tan blouse, gray skirt, and light blue shoes and purse I had worn on Tobias and I's date to the fair six years ago. Now, we were finishing up college, and I was a football coach for young boys and girls, ages ten through eleven, and Tobias is a physical trainer to help people get in good shape, exercise, get the right amount of sleep, meditation, and healthy eating habits; he has two clients right now, Zeke,who went two weeks eating only apple pies due to a dare, and was struggling a bit to eat healthy now with the amount of sugar he had grown accustomed to taking in, and another boy at New York University, who was trying to lose a little weight and eat healthier to be in a healthier life style.

I slid the hanger out of the closet and changed into the outfit, slightly surprised at how perfectly well it still fit. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and headed out to see Tobias sitting on the couch, dressed up nicely in a dark blue suit with a white shirt with nicely shined brown shoes.

"Well, someone's looking classy," I smiled from the doorway, and he looked up at me, grinning.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, "and don't think I don't recognize the outfit!"

"Thanks!" I smiled back at him.

"Are you all set to go?" he asked, standing up and smoothing out the couple wrinkles in his deep blue jacket.

"Yes," I nodded, and we headed out to my car, where I insisted upon driving, but lost the battle when I was told that our location was apparently classified. I rolled my eyes but moved over to the passenger's seat, and rolled down my window about an inch to let some fresh Spring air into the car.

We drove, and once we arrived close to the destination, I immediately recognized it; I gasped and turned to look at Tobias, who was smiling and tapping at the steering wheel.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as the rest of the ride flew by, and I thought about how amazing my life has been since my Sophomore Year; I thought about the first time we met, about our friends, the injuries Marlene and Uriah had from the car accident (everything was healed perfectly now, along with all my minor injuries from football, which I had continued to play throughout high school and about half of my college years); I thought about all our college experiences, and how lucky our friends and we were to all get into the same college and successfully complete what we wanted to do; I couldn't have asked for a better few years, not to mention the fact that Caleb told me a couple days ago he was planning on proposing to Matt next month on their monthly anniversary of the first day they met!

By now, we'd pulled up into the grocery store we had come to to pick up the items for our picnic six years ago. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought; it was such an amazing night; every time we came here has had a wonderful memory to go along with it, and I smiled, thinking back through the couple times we've been here since Sophomore Year, which is really only two; I looked back over to Tobias. He had his lips puckered and looked deep in thought as he flipped the key in the engine and took it out, sliding it into his left pocket. I sat and watched him for a couple seconds, smiling softly, before he came back from whatever daze he'd had himself in and smiled at me before opening his car door, then I opened mine to step out and we met in front of the car; he took my hand and we walked about a quarter of a mile to our special place, and when we neared, I was instructed not to look yet, so I made sure to keep my gaze away from the colorful brick wall.

"Still no looking,Tris; stop peeking!" he exclaimed and I laughed while he led me closer to the wall. After a moment, I asked:

"Um, can I look yet, Tobias?"

"Yes!"

I turned my head to face the wall, searching for Tobias's familiar hand~writing, and when I noticed the purple chalk, I gasped.

_Someday, I dream I can marry Beatrice Prior!_

I spun back around to face him, and immediately looked down to where he rested on one knee before me.

"Beatrice Prior, I have loved you since the first moment I ever laid eyes on you, during Sophomore Year football tryouts; I immediately knew you were so stunningly different from anyone else I had ever met in my whole sixteen years on Earth, and you still are the most wonderful woman six years later, and I'd bet anything you'd still be the most amazing woman I ever meet if I went to Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, or any other planet, like Pluto! I love you to the ends of the universe and back, the stars in the galaxy representing the brightest moments in our past, and the ones to come in our future together; Tris, would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"


End file.
